TITANIC: Por el mundo que acabamos de dejar
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -AU- Draco Malfoy está atrapado en un compromiso con una mujer que no ama, pero en un fatídico viaje a América en el Titanic, el barco de los sueños, conocerá a una mujer que cambiará su vida y le demostrará que por amor vale la pena morir
1. Capítulo 1

**Título original:** _Titanic, For the World Has Passed Away_

**Autora:** _bunney_

**Advertencias:** _AU no mágico. Muerte de personajes secundarios. Violencia leve. Lemmon_

**Nota de la autora:**_ Esta historia se basa en Titanic la película de 1997 de James Cameron, protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet, pero que se apega más a la verdadera tragedia del Titanic y su primer y último viaje en 1912. Hay algunos diálogos que tomé prestados de la película, ya sea en parte o palabra por palabra.  
>Aunque he intentado mantener el espíritu de la época Eduardiana, y he tratado de permanecer fiel a los detalles relacionados al trágico final del transatlántico, la información es. comprensiblemente, incompleta y contradictoria. He hecho una extensa investigación, tanto de la nave, como del periodo de tiempo en el que transcurre esta historia, pero estoy segura que he cometido algunos errores, y asumo la responsabilidad por estos.<em>

**Nota de la traductora:** _Creo que ya quedó claro, pero por las dudas: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Yo sólo realicé la traducción a la obra escrita por la antes mencionada bunney. Todo mérito es completamente de ella._

**Disclaimer:** _La propiedad intelectual y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, etcétera, este trabajo pretende ser una adaptación de la historia original. Este trabajo está realizado sin fines de lucro_

TITANIC  
>POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR<p>

**Capítulo 1**

10 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>Southampton, Inglaterra<span>_

Era el barco más grande que se haya construido jamás.

Los diarios populares de la época habían proclamado el nuevo barco de lujo de la _White Star Line_ como "prácticamente indestructible" y, desde la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy –que permanecía observándolo desde la sombra en el muelle de Southampton- el _Titanic_, de hecho, parecía invencible.

El día había empezado nublado y con niebla, pero a media mañana, finalmente el Sol ya había hecho aparición y ahora estaba brillando sobre las cuatro altas chimeneas. Draco se protegió los ojos contra el deslumbramiento mientras miraba la ardua actividad en las cubiertas superiores. El barco se preparaba para la salida.

La aglomeración de gente que comenzó a inundar el muelle fue abrumadora, y a pesar de sí mismo, Draco no pudo reprimir la emoción que sentía por emprender el viaje… como si sólo se estuviera embarcando en una aventura y no a la prisión de un matrimonio a conveniencia con una mujer a la que no amaba.

La ensoñación de Draco se vio interrumpida por la voz de su padre que se encontraba junto a los maleteros que acomodaban su equipaje. Por lo menos no se quejaba delo indigno de verse obligado a mezclarse con los "sucios paganos", como tan a menudo se refería a cualquier persona que consideraba debajo de su status.

Lo que, para Lucius Malfoy, se remetía a casi todo el mundo.

En más de una ocasión, Draco se había preguntado si su padre también se referiría a él como un "sucio pagano". La respuesta podía ser un rotundo si, dado que Lucius nunca, o casi nunca, lo trataba con amabilidad.

Continuó mirando hacia la multitud que se encaminaba hacia las pasarelas del barco cuando una pequeña mano enguantada se coló por el hueco de su brazo y se sujetó a él. Miró a la joven a su lado que llevaba un vestido de seda verde y blanco a rayas, tenía el rostro ensombrecido por el ala de su sobrero, pero aún así Draco podía ver la sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

-**Es bastante pequeño, ¿no? Por lo que he leído en The Times, se estaba esperando un buque por lo menos tan grande como el Lusitania** –le murmuró su prometida Astoria Greengrass en el oído.

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, Astoria! Titanic es cien pies más largo que el Lusitania, y es un barco no un buque. Por algo lo llaman "El barco de los sueños"…** -Draco inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras agudas, pero Astoria no se dio cuenta de su mal humor y afianzó el agarre sobre su brazo.

-**Buque, barco… ¿a quién le importa? Mientras que sea tan lujoso como los periódicos están diciendo voy a estar conforme. Papá ha reservado las suites más exclusivas**

-**Eso he oído** –dijo Draco, pero un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos ahogó su respuesta indiferente.

Astoria miró sobre su hombro **-¡Tú! Ten más cuidado con ese baúl, vale más de lo que puedas ganar en un año** –le espetó al maletero que cargaba su equipaje en un carro grande.

Para gran alivio de Draco, la preocupación de Astoria por su baúl –uno de los cinco que estaba llevando con ella a Nueva York- hizo que descuidara su deseo de ser vista de su brazo como era la voluntad de su padre. Draco suspiró. Tenía sobre sus hombros el gran peso de su futuro.

La madre de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy Black, había muerto sorpresivamente cuando él acababa de cumplir sus dieciocho años y la vida privilegiada que él había aceptado como suya había desaparecido poco después. Lucius se había mantenido reservado sobre los detalles, pero los rumores se habían extendido rápidamente y en poco tiempo, Draco comprendió que la mayoría su fortuna había desaparecido.

La historia que fue capaz de reconstruir lo llevó a la conclusión de que Lucius había dilapidado gran parte de la herencia de su esposa en una mala inversión tras otra, incluso apoyó financieramente a un controvertido candidato político que había sido polémicamente asesinado en compañía de una mujer de moral dudosa.  
>El escándalo subsiguiente jugó de manera sensacionalista en los periódicos, casi arruinando los dos años restantes de Draco en la escuela. Sólo su excelente trayectoria en la universidad y ser bien visto por la facultad, lo había protegido de la vergüenza que acarreó por los delitos de su padre.<p>

En un intento por distanciarse de la incómoda situación, Lucius había llamado a su viejo conocido Wallace Greengrass para ofrecerle a su hijo como marido para su hija menor.

Draco se había graduado con el mayor promedio de su clase en Eton, más tarde se destacó en St. Andrews y ya tenía un lugar asegurado con una firma conocida de Manhattan.

Con la reputación de Narcissa Malfoy que todavía tenía su peso en libras esterlinas y, con su aspecto atractivo y aguda inteligencia, el futuro de Draco era brillante. Sería un marido admirable para cualquier joven.

Wallace Greengrass, un hombre rico, pero temeroso, había sido siempre muy intimidado por Lucius Malfoy. Por lo que por supuesto habían llevado a cabo el acuerdo, pese a la objeción de su esposa y las lágrimas de su hija.

Aunque después de su primer encuentro, Astoria ya había encontrado agradable a Draco, Verónica Greengrass se había mantenido fría con respecto a su futuro yerno. Algo que poco le interesaba su esposo, ya que en 1912 la opinión de la mujer en estos asuntos era, en el mejor de los casos, insignificante.

-**Impresionante, ¿no es así, Draco?**

Draco se volteó para encontrar a su mentor, Severus Snape, mirando hacia el barco con una expresión tan inescrutable como siempre.

-**Impresionante, si** –dijo Draco- **Tan impresionante como la Torre de Londres**

Los labios de Snape se torcieron en una mueca irónica –**Comparando el mayor barco jamás construido, como The Times nos ha infirmado amablemente, con una prisión. Un punto de vista un tanto extremo, ¿no te parece?**

Draco sonrió débilmente **–Tú ya has conocido a mi carcelero, Severus. Ella es la única en un vestido de Worth llorando por su maleta**

La mueca de Snape se convirtió en una sonrisa sincera, aunque breve -**Draco, vivimos en una época ilustrada… a ningún hombre se le culpa por hacer valer su control sobre su esposa y la señorita Greengrass se ha dado demasiada libertad, ya que sus padres establecen un mal ejemplo tanto para ella como para su hermana mal casada, Daphne. Si Wallace Greengrass puede ser aplaudido por nada en absoluto, es por haber visto la conveniencia de casar a su hija en calidad de riqueza.**

-**Wallace Greengrass es lo suficientemente rico como nosotros** –contestó Draco– **¡Maldita sea mi padre por tonto, Severus!**

**-¡Silencio!** –le susurró Snape al oído- **No querrás que te oigan, Draco y hay oídos por todas partes** –Como para acentuar sus palabras, Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de los porteros, que estaba escuchando descaradamente su conversación y cuando notó la mirada de Snape se volvió de mala gana. Snape tomó el brazo de Draco y lo apartó de su entorno- **Escúchame. Tienes un futuro brillante delante tuyo, Draco. A pesar de las malas decisiones de tu padre serás capaz de comenzar una nueva vida en Estados Unidos. Es un país que le da la bienvenida a los cansados y los pobres… **-Ante la última mención su labio se curvó con un toque de desprecio- **Y con un poco de suerte y mucho talento, serás capaz de desprenderte de las ataduras de la locura de Lucius y ser conocido por el Gran hombre que tienes la oportunidad de llegar a ser.**

**-Pero Astoria…**

**-Astoria es una mujer típica, y si la tratas como tal va a ser una buena esposa. Dale sus gustos si así lo desea, Draco… joyas, pieles, una casa de vacaciones en la costa y la mantendrás contenta.**

Draco sabía que su mentor estaba en lo correcto. Su compromiso con la joven y rica heredera era la mejor cosa que le había sucedido desde su aceptación en St. Andrews. ¿Qué derecho tenía a pretender algo más?

Una vocecita molesta le decía: ¿Y qué hay del amor? ¿Qué hay de la felicidad?, la aplastó sin piedad y enderezó los hombros justo cuando la sirena del barco sonó asustando una pequeña bandada de aves blancas. Asintió con firmeza, cuidando de ocultar su depresión de los agudos ojos de Snape

**-Entonces, a los Estados Unidos partimos, Severus. ¿Vamos a bordo?**

— — — — — — — — — —

**-¿Has visto eso?** –Chillaba Harry Potter con su bolso de lona al hombro- **Mira, Hermione, ¡Es enorme!**

Al no recibir respuesta de su compañera se giró para mirarla y no pudo evitar reír. Hermione Granger andaba todos los días con un libro en la mano, y este no fue la excepción. Como la fila para el embarque de la tercera clase se había estancado y debían esperar pacientemente a que volviera a empezar, Hermione había encontrado la oportunidad justa para ponerse a escribir.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su diario abierto con el ceño fruncido por la concentración en la grabación de sus pensamientos sobre la página en blanco.

-**Hermione, cariño. Guarda eso por ahora, la cola se mueve otra vez –**dijo Harry recogiendo una pequeña maleta de su prima.

Hermione alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro **-¡Lo siento! Estoy asombrada de todo esto, Harry y temo olvidar algo si no lo escribo enseguida.**

Cerró su diario y lo ató con unas pequeñas cuerdas de cuero para mantenerlo así y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego se tomó del brazo de Harry mientras la fila avanzaba hacia la pasarela.

-**Bueno, pero si no observas a tu alrededor no tendrás nada para escribir en tu libro… ¡Joder, Hermione, mira allí!**

Hermione siguió su dedo índice. Una mujer con un enorme sombrero amarillo pasaba por delante llevando por la correa a dos grandes perros afganos. Ambos perros mantenían sus cabezas en la misma pose altanera que su dueña mientras caminaban junto a ella. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa para luego estallar en risas como niños por esa escena tan particular.

-**Hasta los perros son snobs en primera clase **–bromeó Harry secándose las lágrimas detrás de sus gafas redondas –**Dame tercera clase por siempre, no quiero que se me contagien los gustos de los ricos**

Hermione se echó a reír con él, aunque miraba con tristeza la fila de pasajeros de primera clase. Las mujeres vestían con elegancia, con sombreros adornados con plumas y abrigos de piel, y los hombres llevaban sombreros de copa y bastones en sus manos enguantadas. Todo era sumamente encantador ante sus ojos.

Su atención fue atraída por el reflejo del Sol en el cabello muy claro de un hombre rubio. Lo acompañaba una mujer alta de cabello tan oscuro como su luz. Un enorme sombrero blanco le cubría la visión total de su rostro, pero Hermione podía ver su expresión arrogante de aburrimiento. Volvió la vista hacia el hombre, con la esperanza de ver su rostro, pero justo en ese momento se giró para hablar con la mujer que llevaba del brazo. Pronto se vieron tragados por la multitud del muelle y los perdió de vista.

La fila comenzó a moverse de nuevo cuando la sirena del Titanic sonó. Hermione apenas podía contener la emoción y apretó más estrechamente el brazo de Harry mientras subían a la pasarela de la cubierta "E"

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el respaldar de un sillón cercano para luego volver a examinar curiosamente la gran habitación.

El salón estaba excesivamente decorado con muebles de madera oscura y apliques en la pared de bronce cubiertos de tonos brillantes de piedra. Había dos camarotes, ambos igualmente elegantes, al igual que el baño de la suite. Una alfombra persa cubría el suelo.

Incluso Lucius Malfoy no sería capaz de encontrar alguna falla en el Titanic.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá soltando un profundo suspiro. Lucius, quien lo había seguido hasta la sala, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-**Draco, estás actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Creía que querías ir a Estados Unidos –**dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta el gabinete de vinos para examinar las opciones. Se sirvió un Wiskey

Severus Snape se había buscado un asiento cerca de la ventana, por donde ahora miraba pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza ante la exasperación de Lucius.

**-Draco es consciente de lo que se espera de él, Lucius** –dijo suavemente

A Lucius no le gustaba el mentor de Draco. Hasta habría preferido que el hombre se quedara atrás, pero ante la insistencia de Draco por que los acompañara, había cedido.

-**Entonces debe trasmitirle más entusiasmo a su cara, o la señorita Greengrass puede considerar que Draco no merece su afecto, y entonces, ¿qué sería de él?**

Severus lo miró condescendiente –**Yo presumo que sería lo mismo de él que si la señorita Greengrass no hubiese aceptado su propuesta**- Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, sabiendo muy bien que tanto la señorita Greengrass como Draco no habían tenido opiniones tomadas en cuentas o alguna opción al respecto- **Draco todavía tendría un lugar con Haversham Finley en Manhattan, por lo que aún estaríamos en camino a Nueva York –**Miró alrededor de la suntuosa suite y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio **–Aunque con un alojamiento menos lujoso.**

El rostro de Lucius se volvió rojo fuego por el insulto implícito –**Ahora, ven aquí, Snape**

**-Voy a salir** –Draco se levantó y cogió su abrigo- **No voy a quedarme sentado aquí para escucharlos conversando sobre mi como si fuera un toro en la subasta**

Mientras los dos hombres mayores lo miraban con sorpresa, Draco salió de la habitación cerrando tras sí con un portazo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Unos minutos después del mediodía el Titanic partía de Southampton. Las cubiertas estaban repletas de pasajeros viendo desaparecer Inglaterra a la distancia, los niños todavía se aferraban a la barandilla y saludaban con las manos a los dejados atrás a pesar de que ya estaban fuera de la vista.

Draco salió por la cubierta "A", deteniéndose para permitir que un trío de mujeres jóvenes pasara delante de él. Cada una de ellas le dirigió una mirada agradecida, incluso la más joven que parecía no tener más de doce o trece años. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica y ésta se sonrojó y alzó su nariz hacia arriba, seguramente imitando a sus hermanas mayores, mientras caminaban por el paseo marítimo esbeltas en sus vestidos de seda floreados.

Draco volteó y camino haca el arco, donde parecía que se habían congregado menos personas.

El aire del mar era fresco, aunque el Sol que salía por detrás de las nubes era muy cálido, por lo que Draco pronto se arrepintió de su abrigo de lana. Con un resoplido amargo, se apoyó contra la baranda del estribor dejando que la brisa causada por el paso rápido del Titanic despeinara su rubio cabello.

Aunque su presencia en el St. Andrews había sido la culminación de los sueños más preciados de su madre, Draco se había sorprendido por la vanidad y el esnobismo de sus compañeros de clase. Él había venido del mismo mundo que ellos, pero nunca había sido arrogante en su superioridad como ellos, tan seguros de su lugar en el mundo. Draco se había encontrada cada vez más desilusionado con aquél mundo, especialmente después que los delitos de su padre salieran a la luz.

Lucius no había dejado en manos de Draco ninguna decisión con respecto a su propio futuro. Primero asegurando su matrimonio con Astoria, y a continuación, presionándolo a aceptar un empleo en Estados Unidos que a él no le interesaba.

Cuando se quiso rebelar, Lucius, que lo conocía demasiado bien, había invocado el recuerdo de Narcissa. Ella había deseado que Draco fuera rico y exitoso, un digno sucesor de la familia Black… y la única manera de asegurarse ello era siguiendo el camino que Lucius había trazado para él.

Ahora ahí estaba, en ruta a Nueva York, en viaje a una vida que no pidió y que no quería. Iba a hacer lo que se esperaba de él, no tenía muchas opciones, pero tener que renunciar a sus propios sueños era su triste realidad. Astoria, como dijo Severus, sería una buena esposa, pero Draco sabía que no sería feliz con ella.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora. Dentro de una hora el Titanic atracaría en Cherburgo. Por el dolor en su columna vertebral, decidió ponerse en movimiento y volver a su exploración por el barco… aún no estaba listo para volver con su, seguramente disgustado, padre.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione encontró fácilmente su camarote en la popa cubierta "F" a pesar de la aglomeración en varios idiomas de los pasajeros obstruyendo los pasillos. Cuando abrió la puerta lo que encontró fue una habitación pequeña, pero bien equipada, con cuatro literas, cada una con un cómodo colchón, una gorda almohada de plumas y una manta de lana caliente; un lavabo de porcelana blanca con la cisterna montada en la pared entre las dos camas y un espejo rectangular que colgaba sobre él.

La manta que cubría una de las literas estaba levantada en una de las esquinas y dejaba ver debajo un colchón desnudo. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La insistencia de su madre por que incluyeran un conjunto de ropa de cama limpia, tanto en su equipaje como en el de Harry, se apreciaba ahora.

Como parecía no tener compañeras de cuarto, o tal vez aún no habían llegado, Hermione eligió una de las literas inferiores y después de vestir el colchón y agregar una sábana, vació el contenido de su maleta para que se ventilara.

Podría haber llevado más cosas con ella –sus circunstancias no eran tan pobres como sugería su escaso vestuario- pero se había embarcado a una nueva vida en Estados Unidos y optó por no atascarse con cosas tan frívolas como vestidos y otras fruslerías. Había traído sólo lo que necesitaba.

Para su sorpresa. Hermione encontró un chal de seda, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel, en el fondo de su maleta. Lo retiró y lo extendió sobre su regazo con un suspiro de placer.

Era color carmesí con un patrón floral que le recordaba al estilo Oriental recientemente popularizado por Poiret, con largas borlas rojas decorando cada esquina.

Al colocárselo sintió el olor del perfume a lilas de su madre envolviéndola junto al chal sobre sus hombros. Recordarla le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

Lo dobló de nuevo y se limpió las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de la mano. "_No voy a derramar lágrima_s", pensó. Harry se daría cuenta y sólo lo preocuparía.

La idea de trasladarse a América había sido suya después de todo, y él había accedido a acompañarla para que sus padres le permitieran ir. Su padre, a su manera suave y soñadora, entendió y animó su pasión por los viajes, pero su madre… Hermione era su única hija y ella hubiera deseado que se casara y formara su propia familia. La señora Granger había tratado de ocultar su dolor detrás de la ira y sus últimos días juntas habían sido tensos.

Tocó el manto suave otra vez, dejando que las borlas de seda se deslizaran entre sus dedos. Tal ves su madre no estaba tan enojada después de todo…

— — — — — — — — — —

11 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>En camino a<span>__ Queenstown, Irlanda_

El desayuno era bastante animado, y por un breve lapsus tiempo llegó a aliviar la melancolía de Draco.

El comedor de Primera Clase era un espacio de lujo de sol y playa. Draco, Lucius, y la familia Greengrass estaban sentados en una mesa grande junto a las ventanas de babor. A ellos se unieron un caballero pomposo que había embarcado en Cherburgo y se dirigía a casa con su familia, una pareja de ancianos apellidados Hays que, a pesar de su actitud agradable, tenían modos arrogantes que Draco encontró insoportables, y por último, otra pasajera de Cherbourg, la señora Margaret Brown, que viajaba a su casa en Colorado.

Draco le había tomado un cariño especial a esa desvergonzada mujer, y ella a él también. Mientras Astoria y su madre conversaban amablemente con la señora Hays y los demás caballeros hablaban de negocios que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, Draco dio a la señora Brown toda su atención y no tardó en reír en voz alta por sus entretenidas historias.

Tomó su taza de té y le sonrió a su acompañante –**Le envidio su vida emocionante, señora Brown** –dijo a la ligera

Ella lo miró con curiosidad **-¿Porqué dices eso, hijo?**

Draco miró a Lucius que estaba absorto en una discusión con el hombre que había subido en Cherburgo y cuyo nombre Draco ya se había olvidado. Astoria también estaba distraída. Se fijó en los ojos de la señora Brown de nuevo y algo en su mirada sagaz le dio que pensar, por lo que escogió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

**-Yo… bueno, yo no he tenido en mi vida un camino de aventuras, se ve… **–admitió- **Esto es probablemente lo más emocionante que he hecho**

**-¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo? –le preguntó**

**-Voy a cumplir veintidós en junio, señora**

Su cara redonda se arrugó con cariño y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo –**Sigues siendo un bebé** –le dijo, pero Draco no podía ofenderse. La manera directa de la señora Brown lo puso contento de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado en compañía de la clase de gente preferida por su padre o Greengrass.

Espontáneamente, su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Astoria y reapareció la tristeza del principio. Ella estaba en su ámbito, cortejada como la princesa que sus padres habían criado y formado. Cada gesto, cada palabra, todo en ella fue diseñado meticulosamente para hechizar, y ella era consciente de esa capacidad para cautivar a todo aquél que conocía.

Se volvió hacia la señora Brown y vio la curiosidad en sus ojos. Se sentó un poco más recto, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado infraganti en un momento de debilidad.

-**A veces pienso que mi vida ha terminado antes siquiera de comenzar** –dijo con ironía

-**Sin embargo, eres joven aún, Draco** –la señora señaló sutilmente con la cabeza hacia Astoria **-¿Es su novia de la infancia?**

Él le dirigió una sonrisa amarga** –No. Ni siquiera la conozco**

**-Entonces le voy a dar un consejo, querido. La vida es corta. Recuerde que aunque usted sea joven, la vida es demasiado, demasiado, corta. No te escondas de ella… vívela.**

Draco miró a la señora Brown sorprendido por sus palabras soltadas con fiereza. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la fría voz de Lucius se entrometió

**-Draco, debes darle a la señora Brown la oportunidad de hablar con las mujeres y dejar de monopolizar su compañía…** -siseó

-**Oh, señor Malfoy, su encantador hijo no hace más que ser amable y escuchar mis cuentos chinos** –respondió la señora Brown con una sonrisa que se hizo eco débilmente alrededor de la mesa.

-**Bueno, sea como fuere, Draco haría bien en prestar atención y aprender del consejo de los señores de esta mesa, no a las mujeres con sus chismes y consejos de moda. No tiene cabeza para los negocios por lo que necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.**

Draco sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Era completa e incómodamente consciente de que Mr. Hays intercambió una sonrisa con el caballero de Cherburgo. A su lado, la señora Brown se puso rígida de indignación, pero antes de que Lucius volviera a arremeter con su tarea de insultarlo, Draco empujó su silla de la mesa y se levantó.

-**Perdonen, caballeros, señora. Voy a dar una vuelta por cubierta. El aire fresco producirá un cambio bienvenido** –dijo con frialdad asintiendo con la cabeza a los ocupantes de la mesa, con especial atención a la señora Brown, quien le dio una sonrisa simpática. A continuación abandonó rápidamente el comedor. Detrás de él se oyeron las lastimeras objeciones de Astoria

**-Sólo espero que no tenga planeado ser así de aburrido cuando estemos casados. ¡Simplemente no voy a soportarlo!**

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta, Draco estaba temblando de rabia.

— — — — — — — — — —

Después de un abundante desayuno con Harry en el comedor de Tercera Clase, Hermione subió a cubierta y encontró un asiento cerca de la popa donde podía ver a los demás pasajeros y escribir en su diario. El día se había vuelto muy caluroso, así que Hermione había dejado su abrigo en el camarote, y en su lugar, cubierto los hombros con el hermoso chal rojo.

Estaba completamente absorta con su escritura cuando oyó la voz de Harry llamándola. Ella levantó la vista y lo vio cruzando el puente con uno de sus compañeros de camarote.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa. Ron Weasley era un buen hombre y había sido más que cordial con ella desde que Harry los había presentado en el desayuno de esa mañana. Pero había hecho su interés por ella tan claro como el día y no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda por la inesperada atención.

Al acercarse, Hermione cerró su libro y cruzó las manos sobre él **– ¡Hola!** – gritó ella.

Harry se abalanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se unió a ella en el banco, mientras que Ron se apoyó en uno de los cabrestantes del ancla, sacando una pequeña bolsa de tabaco y una pipa.

-**Entonces, señor Weasley, ¿cuáles son sus planes una vez que llegue a Estados Unidos?** –preguntó cortésmente

Ron encendió su pipa y luego de dar una larga bocanada se la ofreció a Harry

-**Pittsburgh, señorita. Tengo un tío que es capataz en una fábrica de acero. Mi familia no puede pagar para alimentarnos a todos ya, somos seis hermanos, por lo que estoy buscando mi fortuna en América, como usted… **-le guiñó un ojo cuando Harry le devolvió la pipa

-**¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Qué maravilloso crecer con tantos hermanos!** –dijo Hermione- **Soy hija única, así que ha sido bonito tener tan cerca a Harry, ha sido como un hermano para mi**

**-Y tú una hermana para mi **–respondió Harry

Ron se inclinó hacia delante, mirando con curiosidad el libro en el regazo de Hermione –**¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí, señorita?**

Harry gimió** –No te lo recomiendo, amigo** –dijo con una sonrisa

Hermione le dio un codazo en el costado y él se sostuvo allí con la mano, como si lo hubiera herido de muerte. –**Es mi diario, Señor Weasley. Mi padre me lo dio para escribir todo sobre mi viaje**

**-Le gusta escribir, ¿entonces? –**Preguntó Ron mientras reanudaba a fumar su pipa-** Mi madre me enseñó a escribir mi nombre, pero eso es todo.**

La boca de Hermione se abrió y miró al pelirrojo **-¿No puede leer?** –exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca, avergonzada de su impertinencia. Pero es que ella lo veía como una debilidad imperdonable. –**Oh, Dios mío, ¡lo siento! No quise decir…**

Pero Ron le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano –**No importa, señorita. Leer y escribir no son tan importantes para mí. Siempre y cuando pueda usar mis manos para hacer mi camino, voy a estar bien **–aseguró

-**Pero… ¿y si es necesario… para… ¡leer un contrato!...o un periódico?**

Ron sonrió -**Entonces, yo puedo pedir que me lo lea, ¿no es cierto?**

Su buen humor incontenible hizo que Hermione estuviera riendo de nuevo como antes de su torpeza. Unos minutos más tarde, la sirena del barco sonó y Ron señaló la costa de Irlanda a la vista.

**-Queenstown** -dijo simplemente **-Me imagino que el Titanic tendrá que echar el ancla en alta mar, como lo hizo en Cherbourg. Es un barco demasiado grande para atracar en el muelle**

Hermione comenzó a mirar por encima de su hombro para ver acercarse la costa… el último pedazo de tierra en la que iba a poner los ojos en los próximos ochos días. Pero un hombre que se había parado en el pasamanos de la cubierta "A" captó su atención. El brillo Sol de la tarde hizo que su platinado cabello resplandeciera como un faro, y sobresaltada se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre que había visto en el muelle de Southampton.

No era hermoso… sus rasgos eran demasiados fuertes y era demasiado pálido para los estándares de la época, pero había algo en él… algo que hizo que su corazón aleteara en su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

-**Hermione, ¿estas bien, cariño?** –preguntó Harry tocándole el brazo. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, resuelta a quitar al hombre extraño de su mente. Ron estaba compartiendo una historia sobre su familia y pronto estaba riendo de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo, miró hacia atrás para ver si el rubio se encontraba aún en la barandilla, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo justo frente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios carnosos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco sujetaba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_¿Cómo se atreve? _Pensó interiormente, _¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme otra vez? Una y otra vez…_

Al crecer, la relación de Draco con su padre nunca fue más que pura y fría cortesía. Lucius nunca había sido un hombre dado a las muestras de afecto casual, pero desde que la madre de su hijo había muerto, se hizo cada vez más distante y rencoroso para con él. Todo intento de Draco por llegar a su padre quedaba en el fracaso, hasta se había dirigido a Severus para que lo aconsejara al respecto, pero su mentor se limitó a decirle que Lucius había amado tanto a Narcissa que su propio dolor había congelado su corazón.

Una cosa era que Lucius lo hubiese tratado mal, era a algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, pero de ahí a tratar a una dama, como lo era la señora Brown, con total indiferencia, era absolutamente inexcusable.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente para calmarse. No sería correcto hacer una demostración vulgar de sus emociones, no donde había tanta gente que haría delicias en la difusión de rumores. Algo que a su padre no le había importado a la hora de mostrarse grosero con Margaret Brown, una señora que había resultado para Draco la mismísima imagen de la bondad.

Apretó sus manos contra la sien, en un intento de facilitar el inicio de un dolor de cabeza.

También estaba Astoria. Se rió con amargura de sí mismo. Su prometida, a pesar de toda su belleza y crianza, no era más que una chiquilla malcriada y él debería pasar sus días con ella "_hasta que la muerte los separe_".

De repente, el comentario de la señora Brown se hizo eco en su cabeza: _La vida es demasiado, demasiado, corta. No te escondas de ella… Vívela_

**¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso, señora**? –Pensó en voz alta- **Atado con grilletes, no sólo a una niña mimada, sino también a mi padre oportunista -**Incapaz de resolver su dilema, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire frío con sal le golpeara la cara y aliviara la ira que aún vibraba en su interior.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, un destello de color le llamó la atención y apartó la mirada del horizonte en busca de ello. Una mujer estaba sentada en un banco, cerca de los rieles laterales del puerto, en el paseo de la tercera clase, una cubierta debajo de la suya. Llevaba un libro abierto en el regazo y una alegre sonrisa en su cara bonita, producto de las travesuras de sus dos compañeros. En contraste con su atuendo sencillo, llevaba un brillante pañuelo rojo atado con soltura sobre los hombros, con las borlas de las puntas ondeando al viento.

Lucius se habría burlado de una escena tan acogedora, tan seguro de su superioridad con respecto a los emigrantes de tercera clase que compartían su paso. Pero había algo en esta muchacha que llamaba la atención de Draco. Se apoyó en la barandilla y la miró detalladamente, cautivado por su porte elegante, algo inusual en una mujer de su estación.

_No hay absolutamente nada especial en ella_, pensó. No era hermosa, o al menos no de la manera glamorosa en que Astoria lo era. Ella tenía una dulce mirada, y una abundante cabellera suelta cayendo sobre sus hombros. Era bonita, nada más.

Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de imaginar. ¿Se vería esta mujer tan hermosa como su prometida si se vistiera con sedas y terciopelos y adornara con joyas sus rizos castaños? ¿Se movería con la gracia de una bailarina en zapatos de piedras preciosas como lo hacía en las botas de cuero que podía ver debajo del dobladillo de su falda?

¿Cómo sabrían sus labios carnosos color rosa después de un sorbo del mejor champagne?

Se obligó a sacudir la cabeza, frustrado por la dirección desfavorable que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, a pesar de que tuvo un momento de humor negro imaginando a Lucius viéndolo entretenido, de un modo muy poco disimulado, con una mujer, a pesar de su falta de riqueza. Sin embargo, él seguía mirándola, aunque su imaginación lo llevara a terrenos más indecentes.

Los hombres estaban, claramente, compartiendo con ella una narración de esas anécdotas a las que se recurre para impresionar a los demás, ella sin interés había vuelto la vista a su libro, pero antes miró hacia arriba y chocó con sus ojos, ruborizándose de inmediato. Draco podía ver sus mejillas rosadas a pesar de la distancia. Ella apartó la mirada y separó los labios para tomar lo que parecía una respiración estabilizadora y presionándose con una mano el pecho. Luego, volvió a mirarlo con valentía, la expresión en su rostro sólo se podría llamar un reto.

Draco sonrió. Ella no era una muchacha ignorante en el país, aunque el libro en su regazo era una clara pista de su inteligencia, ahora podía ver esa brillantez reflejada en sus ojos. Había astucia en su mirada audaz, pero no la astucia de coquetería que se adaptaba a mujeres como Astoria. Ella lo miraba como si estuviera mirando a un igual, o incluso, podía jugarse, como si fuera superior. Curiosamente, la idea le animó.

Se tocó con la punta de los dedos la frente, y asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo, lo que sólo hizo más profundo el rubor en la muchacha, que luego, volvió la vista a su libro y con una mano acarició inconscientemente sus rizos rebeldes por la brisa. Mantuvo los ojos firmemente en la página frente a ella, aunque Draco estaba seguro que todavía estaba pendiente de él.

-**¡Ahí estás! Draco, te he estado buscando por todas partes**

Draco se puso rígido por el sonido de la voz de Astoria, pero educadamente, cambió sus rasgos a una máscara de amabilidad suave y se volvió hacia ella.

-**Astoria, querida **–Tomó la mano que ésta le ofrecía y le besó el dorso de sus dedos enguantados- **Estaba admirando la… la vista **–Lanzó una mirada subrepticia a la mujer desconocida, pero seguía con la mirada fija en su regazo

-**¿Vista? Son millas y millas de agua, Draco. No hay nada para ver. Creo que odiaría vivir cerca del agua** –mencionó Astoria, con una expresión de aburrimiento extremo- **Papá dice que hay mansiones preciosas en Park Avenue, sería un buen sitio para vivir.**

**-Astoria, voy a ser un socio junior en Haversham y Finley, no estoy seguro que vayamos a tener los medios para vivir en el gran ejemplo de estilo**

Astoria lo interrumpió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano** –Oh, papá nos va a comprar lo que yo le pida. Si yo quiero vivir en el Park Avenue, lo haré**

El mismo sentimiento enfermizo que Draco había sentido antes, rugió de nuevo. No era suficiente que Lucius lo hubiese vendido al mejor postor, el encima tener que ser manejado por su prometida, era más de lo que Draco podía aceptar.

Se mordió los labios, sabiendo que de hacer lo que deseaba enviaría a llorar con su madre a esta mujer que apenas soportaba.

**-Vamos a ver, Astoria. No quiero estar aún más en deuda con tu padre desde antes del principio de nuestro matrimonio** –dijo finalmente, pero Astoria se echó a reír.

-**Oh, Draco, no seas absurdo. Nunca vas a liberarte de las deudas con mi padre, él te está dando a su hija menor, aún cuando sin dudas ésta se merece un marido de una posición social más alta de la que ustedes disfrutan actualmente **–Ella metió la mano entre su brazo y le acarició la mejilla –**No pongas esa cara, sabes que es verdad. Ahora, ven, mi padre y el tuyo quieren presentarnos al señor Straus, él es dueño de algún tipo de tienda en Nueva York y al parecer es bastante rico… ha prometido recomendarnos un agente inmobiliario que nos mostrará propiedades en los mejores barrios…**

Draco sintió ganas de vomitar y fue sólo por su gran fuerza de voluntad que pudo mantener su máscara amable. Antes de que Astoria, que seguía hablando sobre Park Avenue y mansiones en los grandes barrios, pudiera llevarlo lejos, Draco miró sobre su hombro a la mujer que había capturado su imaginación.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión curiosa, pero antes de que pudiera descifrarlo, Astoria lo había apartado.

— — — — — — — — — —

El Titanic echó el ancla frente a la costa de Irlanda a las 11:30 am y de pronto se le unieron dos naves pequeñas de donde se transportaron algunos pasajeros más y grandes bolsas de correo con destino a Estados Unidos.

Hermione se quedó observando por largo rato, para grabar todo lo visto en su diario, pero cuando sonó el clarín para el té de la tarde, se vio obligada a dejar el libro y la pluma y a bajar de la cubierta.

Se encontró a Harry y Ron en la sala de la sección fumadores de la tercera clase, jugando a las cartas. Viendo que no podía tentar a los hombres para tomar el té con ella, se fue en busca de otras formas de entretenimiento, encontrándose con la biblioteca del barco.

Sin poder creer su buena fortuna, Hermione se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación. A pesar de ser más liberal que la mayoría de los barcos de la época, el Titanic todavía conservaba una estricta separación entre las clases, y con su billete de tercera, Hermione estaba bastante segura que esa preciosa habitación no era para el deguste de los pasajeros de su clase.

Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía. Hermione se acercó a una de las grandes estanterías con fachadas de vidrio. La mayor parte de los volúmenes que había eran novelas populares de la época y que ella ya había leído, para su desgracia. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, se encantó al encontrar la última novela del francés Hodgson Burnett, "_El Jardín Secreto_"

Felicitándose a si misma por su suerte, tomó el libro, una silla cerca de la ventana, y se dispuso a leer.

— — — — — — — — — —

11 de abril 1912  
><em><span>En el mar<span>_

La cena comenzó bastante bien.

Draco estaba sentado en una mesa grande y ovalada, cerca del centro del comedor de la Primera Clase, junto con Lucius, Severus, Astoria y sus padres, Margaret Brown, el Sr Kent y el Sr Hayses, y otra pareja de ancianos apellidado Strauss, que, como le había informado alegremente Astoria, era dueño de una tienda de departamentos de lujo en Manhattan llamado RH Macy & Co.

Todos los presentes vestían sus mejores trajes, las mujeres llevaban sedas y pieles, y gemas lo suficientemente brillantes para llenar el departamento de joyería de la tienda de Mr Straus; y los hombres completamente rígidos en sus cuellos almidonados y corbatas de arco blancas. El aire se llenó con el sonido de los corchos de champagne y el tintineo de las copas de cristal de los ricos felicitándose mutuamente por su buena fortuna.

Con su actual estado de ánimo, fue suficiente para poner a Draco enfermo.

Dio las gracias al camarero que volvió a llenar su copa de champagne, y mientras bebía se preguntaba si debía ir más despacio; era su tercera copa y estaba en camino a emborracharse completamente.

Los comensales ya iban por el cuarto bocado, pero el apetito de Draco había huido hacía tiempo, ya que la conversación se había vuelto cada vez más arrogante, con Lucius a la cabeza, con su auto clamada superioridad, dominando la discusión.

Astoria regalaba a las señoras los detalles de su boda, y, si sus matemáticas eran correctas, el precio ya estaba en las cinco cifras.

Draco levantó la mirada de su pescado intacto, y se encontró con la simpática mirada de la señora Brown. Ella puso los ojos en Lucius y le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco, que por más que lo intentó, no pudo encontrar una que darle a cambio.

Recogió el tenedor y con él cortó el tierno pescado, pero su estomagó protestó enseguida, por lo que lo empujó hacia un lado del plato. Al instante, un camarero estaba su lado para recoger el plato, y otro para ofrecerle más champagne, el cual Draco aceptó gustoso.

-Draco, ya es suficiente –Lucius hizo un gesto al camarero- No más champagne para mi hijo… tiene un estómago débil al alcohol y no quiero que se descomponga antes de que llegue el plato principal.

Antes que Draco pudiera apoderarse de su copa, el camarero ya la había retirado. Apretó los labios con fuerza, el trato ofensivo de su padre provocó la ira en su interior

-**Padre, mis disculpas, pero no creo…** -dijo secamente, pero Astoria eligió ese momento para hablar, interrumpiéndolo.

-**Bueno, yo no toleraré los excesos una vez que nos casemos, es un mal ejemplo para los niños, y creo que…**

La voz de su prometida se desvaneció en el silencio de la cacofonía de cristal, porcelana, plata y vanidad.

— — — — — — — — — —

La Luna recién comenzaba a aparecer sobre el horizonte, pero era tan delgada que dejaba como única luz en el cielo el arco de brillantes constelaciones. Todo estaba tranquilo en la popa de la nave, los sonidos lejanos de las risas y la música no eran suficientes para romper el silencio pacífico que se había formado en la gran nave.

Después de una cena ligera, Hermione había tomado lo que se destinaba a ser una breve siesta, pero debe haber estado más cansada de lo que había pensado, ya que había despertado a las once y cuarto. Sus tres compañeras de cuarto –una mujer italiana y sus dos hijas- se habían dormido, por lo que se vistió en silencio y salió de la cabina.

Una vez más, se encontró con Harry y Ron en la sala de fumadores, absortos en otro juego de cartas. Después de tomar una taza de té, se quedó viéndolos jugar un poco, pero pronto se aburrió y decidió salir a caminar.

Hacía frío, por lo que se alegró de haber tomado un abrigo y los guantes que su abuela le había tejido antes del viaje. Evitando las zonas de clases públicas, Hermione caminaba de regreso a la popa y se inclinó en la barandilla por algún tiempo mirando la agitación provocada por las triples hélices de bronce del Titanic.

Había varias filas de bancos de madera cerca, eligió uno que le daba una vista sin obstáculos, se sentó y sacó su diario. Escribió acerca de su exploración por el barco y de las muchas personas que había conocido, sobre todo del hombre rubio que le había sonreído tan coquetamente justamente esa tarde.

Suspiró con nostalgia, sus pensamientos se habían basado en él todo el día, hasta que incluso Harry le había bromeado por sus sueños de niña. Sin embargo, había algo en aquél hombre, un sentido de profundo misterio que había capturado su curiosidad, por lo que le había dedicado varias páginas a una historia de fantasía producto de su corazón romántico.

Se preguntó a sí misma sobre la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba. Evidentemente se trataba de su esposa o prometida, considerando por su íntimo comportamiento para con él. Los dos eran de buena clase, a juzgar por su vestimenta y sus modales, estaban entre los privilegiados, y Hermione no podía dejar de cultivar la semilla de los celos en su pecho por la mujer de cabello oscuro que se había comprometido con ese hombre.

Cerró el cuaderno, por fin. Apretó el cuello de su abrigo y se recostó en el banco. Su padre le había enseñado las constelaciones desde muy temprana edad, y ahora las reconocía fácilmente: Cygnus, Aquila y su brillante estrella Altarir, la Osa Menor, y su favorita: la constelación de Draco.

Mientras observaba las estrellas sobre ella, oyó pasos acercándose con rapidez.

Ya sentada, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre agitado por el desgaste, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados a los lados. Balanceando las piernas desde el banco, ella miró con curiosidad como éste se apresuró hasta la barandilla, inclinándose al punto de dejar a Hermione sin aliento, en estado de shock, con miedo de que su impulso lo llevara por la borda.

Mientras miraba, se cubrió la boca con su mano enguantada, se enderezó y las luces del barco resplandecieron en el cabello rubio del hombre. Su corazón comenzó a latir cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos de todo el día, subió a la barandilla, balanceando una pierna y luego la otra sobre esta.

Podía ver el agarre, con los nudillos blancos, sobre la barra de hierro, pero cuando miró su cara, le sorprendió ver la resignada desesperación que reflejaba.

Antes que pudiera formar otro pensamiento, se había incorporado dejando caer su diario en la cubierta y provocando un ruido sordo.

-**¡Detente!**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Y he aquí el final del primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Cuando leí esta historia y se los comenté a las chicas de mi grupo en Facebook, muchas mostraron interés en leerla en español. Así que prometí encargarme de la traducción, y con el permiso otorgado por bunney, su autora, aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa._

_Es admirable el trabajo que ella se tomó en investigar acerca del Titanic, desde la separación de clases económicas, hasta su estructura. Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como lo he hecho yo en su momento y ahora a la hora de traducirla._

_Como en este mes, Abril, saldrá la remake en 3D de la tan famosa película, me pareció un buen momento para hacer la publicación. Son 5 capítulos y publicaré una vez por semana, abarcando así todos los domingos del mes... como si fuera una cita :P_

_Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta adaptación, y por supuesto me lo hagan saber por medio de un review!_

_Un beso para todxs._

_**Ilwen** (01/04/12)_


	2. Capítulo 2

TITANIC  
>POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR<p>

**Capítulo 2**

12 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>En el mar<span>_

Draco huyó precipitadamente del comedor, y sólo fue detenido por la barandilla de la popa; de no haber estado allí se hubiese hundido por la parte trasera del barco con los brazos abiertos para acoger el asesinato de las heladas aguas del Atlántico Norte.

Una vez así, se inclinó lo suficiente para conducir el aire del mar a sus pulmones, y se quedó allí durante varios minutos, mirando la espuma pálida revuelta en la estela del Titanic

La conversación en la cena se había puesto cada vez peor. Entre el materialismo de Astoria, y los insultos sarcásticos de su padre, Draco se sintió bombardeado desde todos los costados por una arrogancia cada vez más reprensible. No era quien era, o quien buscaba ser, y cada día parecían tirar más y más de él hacia un abismo narcisista.

Se sentía completamente impotente al no poder detener el empuje que lo arrojaba a una vida que no deseaba.

Cerrando los ojos respiró profundamente el aire frío del mar. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, se subió a la barra inferior de la barandilla. Otro paso, y otro, y luego levantó una de sus piernas hacia adelanté, ajustando su agarre a la barandilla. Una vez del otro lado, se irguió y se separó de la nave, llenando sus pulmones con mayor resolución con cada respiración. El podía hacerlo… podía hacerlo y sólo se requería un segundo para ello.

Sólo un segundo.

-**¡Detente!**

La voz inesperada sobresaltó a Draco y su pie derecho se resbaló un poco, por lo que se aferró aún más a la baranda. Se quedó en shock, mirando sin comprender a la mujer que corría hacia él, su bonito rostro se contrajo en pánico.

A pesar de la bruma de su ira y embriaguez, Draco la pudo reconocer como la joven mujer que había visto ese mismo día en la cubierta

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? **–gritó mientras se paraba bruscamente a varios metros de distancia, como si de repente se diera cuenta que podría asustarlo y hacerlo dar ese último paso si se acercaba demasiado- **¡Baja de ahí en este mismo instante**! –le gritó

Draco la miró boquiabierto, sorprendido por su mandato autoritario, un tipo de autoridad impetuoso pocas veces visto en una mujer.

**-¿Cómo dice? **–dijo con rigidez, a pesar de su situación, la ironía no se había perdido en él **-¿Qué derecho tiene usted para pedirme que haga algo?**

La muchacha se mostró impresionada por su pregunta imperiosa -**¿Y bien? ¿Va a volver?**

Draco mostró su mejor sonrisa burlona **-¿Por qué me molesta? Estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ve? **–le espetó. En el segundo siguiente quería morderse la lengua al ver la sombra de dolor en sus ojos

Sin embargo, no sé alejó. Se acercó a la barandilla y lo sujetó por el brazo con su mano enguantada **-¡Baje de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Se va a caer!**

**-Señorita, ¿qué cree que está haciendo?**

Estaban tan cerca que podía ver el puñado de pecas en su nariz, y que el dolor en sus ojos había sido sustituido por el fastidio, como si sus problemas no fueran más que las payasadas imprudentes de un niño mimado.

**-Lo estoy salvando, ¿qué otra cosa?**

Sus palabras, tan simples y serias, hicieron que sus ojos le picaran, pero parpadeó rápido y se dijo que no era más que el aire frío que venía del agua.

**-Ya veo, pero ¿qué le hace pensar que necesito ser salvado, señorita?**

**-Granger**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Señorita Granger. Soy la señorita Hermione Granger **–Le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, pero se lo pensó mejor y se aferró a su brazo otra vez **–No me puedo imaginar por lo que esté pasando para querer tirarse al agua**

¡Era increíble! Draco levantó la barbilla con arrogancia **–Eso, señorita Granger, no es asunto suyo**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Por cierto, ni piense que lo voy a dejar aquí sin luchar**

**-¡Usted es insufrible!**

**-Así me han dicho…**

Draco estaba empezando a sentirse tonto, y un deseo real de acabar con su vida remplazó la euforia provocada por sus peleas. La mujer, que era mucho más bonita de lo que había pensado antes, sonreía y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una expectativa que lo mareaban

**-Bueno, entonces, usted no debe ser alguien que aprenda muy rápido si no puede darse cuenta cuando alguien sólo quiere terminar con ello**

Ella rió, sorprendentemente dulce y ronca, un sonido que a Draco se le antojó bastante atractivo. **–Si fuera tan enserio con lo de quitarse la vida, señor, ya lo habría hecho… Y no me ha dicho su nombre**

Después de una pausa, respondió –**Draco. Draco Malfoy**

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella levantó la vista sobre su cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro **–Draco…** –susurró casi para sí** –Es extraordinario**

**-¿De qué manera es mi nombre extraordinario? **–preguntó, intrigado por sus curiosas palabras

**-Si vuelve aquí, se lo diré. Hace mucho frío y me vendría bien una buena taza de té** –Ella se acercó más, hasta que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo **–Por favor, señor Malfoy**

¿Cómo podía ignorar esa dulce solicitud? Dio un paso sobre la barandilla y las manos de Hermione le hicieron de apoyo cuando empezó a girar sobre su pierna. Entonces, el sudor de sus manos lo hizo resbalarse, tambaleándose hacia un lado y soltándose de su agarre.

Sintió que estaba en caída libre, y por un momento, lamentó que no fuera a tener la oportunidad de conocer a la chica guapa que lo quiso ayudar. Ella ahora estaba gritando, gritos estridentes en busca de ayuda que sólo le hizo entrar más en pánico.

Cayó boca abajo, atrapado sólo por su pierna izquierda, que había quedado enganchada en la barandilla. La sangre le subió a la cabeza haciendo que los bordes comenzaran a difuminarse… estaba seguro que iba a desmayarse. Si perdía el conocimiento, seguramente caería a su muerte en el agua profunda, y de repente, ahora no quería más que vivir, tal como la señora Brown le había pedido.

Podía sentir las manos de Hermione agarrar su abrigo y arrastrarlo en posición vertical con una fuerza que lo sorprendió.

**-¡Espera!, ¡Oh, Dios mío, ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Espera, por favor…**

Con el sonido de sus gritos frenéticos, Draco se cubrió con una oleada de adrenalina, arrojó un brazo hacia arriba, llegando desesperadamente hasta ella.

Enseguida la mano de Hermione sostenía la suya, su guante le daban a sus dedos sudorosos algo que agarrar. Levantó la vista hacia ella, sabiendo que su rostro revelaría terror, pero lo que encontró, a pesar de la alarma en su voz, fue una dulce calma

-**Aguante conmigo. Yo no dejaré caer** -susurró

Y, de alguna manera, Draco supo que ella decía la verdad.

— — — — — — — — — —

-**¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió, señor Malfoy? ¿La joven no estaba tratando de robarle? **–preguntó el maestro de armas

Draco estaba sentando en el banco que Hermione había estado antes, envuelto en una cobija y rodeado por Lucius, Snape, Wallace Greengrass y el Sr. Strauss. Detrás del maestro de armas estaba Hermione, flanqueada por dos miembros de la armada que la sujetaban por los brazos. Su rostro era impasible

-**¡No!, Ella no lo estaba haciendo **–gritó Draco, ofendido- **¿Es necesario? ¿Cómo se atreven a maltratar a una dama?**

Lucius resopló delicadamente –**No exageres, Draco. La señorita… Granger ¿verdad? Si, la señorita Granger puede ser una hembra, pero tampoco me atrevería a llamarla una dama**

**-Padre, por favor, no seas grosero**

**-Yo te digo, Lucius, que estas siendo un poco duro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la joven ha rescatado a su hijo** –acotó Wallace. Se volvió a Hermione y le dio una sonrisa que ella no regresó

Lucius no respondió, pero siguió mirando fríamente a Hermione –**Draco, tal vez te gustaría decirnos exactamente lo que sucedió, una vez más…**

Draco suspiró –**Sucedió como le dije, padre. A pesar de su intento inútil por frenarme, yo había bebido mucho y pensé que sería divertido subir a la barandilla. Me resbale, la señorita Granger estaba cerca y me atrapó**

**-En efecto. Tengo dos preguntas entonces: En primer lugar, ¿Por qué la señorita Granger se encontraba fuera en ese momento de la noche, cuándo debería estar en su litera en tercera clase? **–Los ojos de Hermione se redujeron como única reacción a sus palabras despectivas –**Y en segundo lugar, la señorita Granger es, sin duda, una mujer, y una muy pequeña de hecho. Draco, ¿tú esperas que te crea que una mujer que probablemente no llegue a pesar nueve stones te cogió a medida que caías y te tiró encima de la barandilla? ¿Enserio?**

**-Ocho stones y medio, señor Malfoy, y soy más fuerte de lo que parezco **

Lucius se volvió a mirar a Hermione y ella le sonrió. Draco también sonrió, con ganas de reír en voz alta su audacia.

Estaba claro que no fue el único en apreciar su descarada respuesta, los señores Staus y Greengrass intercambiaron miradas divertidas

**-¿Eso es así, señorita Granger?** –le preguntó Lucius fríamente

**-Así es. ¿Alguna vez ha ordeñado una vaca, señor Malfoy?** –Hizo una pausa, lo preguntó con tanta sinceridad que Draco casi se echa a reír –**No, no creo que lo haya hecho. Mi abuela tiene vacas y ella me enseñó a ordeñar… se desarrolla una fuerza considerable en los brazos**

Lucius se quedó mirándola, atónito.

El maestro de armas no parecía convencido, pero como Draco se preservó firmemente en su historia, no había motivos para mantener los cargos en Hermione. Asintió con la cabeza a los miembros de la armada y la dejaron ir. Hermione se frotó los brazos y miró a Draco, quien le sonrió agradecido

**-Bien, caballeros, señorita… si no hay nada más, les deseo buenas noches** –se despidió el maestro de Armas mientras se retiraba con sus tripulantes tras los talones

**-Vamos, Draco. Necesitas dormir fuera de tu estupidez –**dijo Lucius bruscamente tomando a Draco por el brazo y arrastrándolo del banquillo, pero él se soltó del agarre

-**Puedo caminar por mi mismo, padre.**

El Sr. Strauss se aclaró la voz **–Evidentemente, la valentía de la señorita Granger debería ser reconocida** –sugirió mirando ligeramente escandalizado a Lucius Malfoy por sus costumbres atroces.

Lucius se detuvo en seco y giró sobre su eje para hacer frente a Hermione. Miró a Severus, que no había quitado los ojos de Draco desde que habían llegado a la escena

-**Dale veinte a la niña, Snape. Eso debería ser suficiente**

Draco rió con amargura **-¿Eso es lo que vale la vida de tu único hijo?**

**-Después de las travesuras de esta noche, ¿te crees que vales más?**

**-Lucius, ahora no –**Pidió Wallace, haciendo una mueca y se volvió hacia Hermione que estaba tan asombrada por las palabras de odio de Lucius que sólo podía mirarlo

**-Señorita Granger, tal ver le gustaría unirse a nosotros para la cena de mañana… bueno, supongo que es esta noche, ya que es muy tarde** –ofreció Wallace.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y él le hizo un gesto pequeño. Ella le sonrió a Wallace antes de aceptar **–Estaría encantada, señor. Será hasta esta noche, entonces**

Con una última mirada pensativa a Draco, tomó su diario de la cubierta y se alejó.

Él la miró marcharse, los acontecimientos de la noche habían hecho desaparecer la luz del sol persistente de su sonrisa.

— — — — — — — — — —

12 de abril 1912  
><em><span>En el mar<span>_

Paseaban por la cubierta del barco manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos para evitar llamar la atención de los cotillas que podrían verse tentados a llevar cuentos a la familia de Draco.

Sus cejas se había en enarcando con desdén sobre el sencillo vestido de Hermione –una falda de lana color azul marizo y una blusa blanca- Draco estaba seguro que ella no se había percatado por su desprecio, se mantenía en una auto-confianza y una asombrosa falta de vanidad que él encontró sorprendente y seductor a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta de la consideración halagadora de Draco, Hermione se acercó a la barandilla y se agarró a ella con ambas manos, inclinando su rostro hacia el Sol.

Draco se unió a ella, apoyado en la borda, quedando frente a ella. Miró hacia el mar para evitar que se le trabara le lengua por su presencia. De cerca y a plena luz del día, era aún más hermosa que lo que había admitido la noche anterior.

-**Me gustaría agradecerle por su asistencia anoche, señorita Granger** –murmuró

-**Me alegra tanto el que justo estuviese ahí para ayudarlo** –respondió ella rozándole brevemente el brazo –**Aunque no puedo imaginar lo que lo haya llevado al borde de la desesperación, sin duda su vida no puede ser tan preocupante como para que el suicidio sea la única salida**.

Draco le dirigió una mirada sagaz, sorprendido por la contundencia de sus palabras, pero se encontró con una mirada tan llena de bondad que el brote de cólera se disipó al instante

-**Estoy seguro que para alguien como usted, los problemas de la gente de mi clase parecen triviales **–dijo con ligereza forzada- **No fue nada, de verdad. Nada en absoluto.**

**-Señor Malfoy, sus problemas no son ni más ni menos importantes que los míos –**exclamó Hermione. Con un movimiento de la mano ella le señaló la caminata de dos ancianos** –O los de ellos, o los de esa mujer de allá**

**-Usted no lo entendería… **–comenzó a decir, pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido

-**Usted es un caballero privilegiado, está impecablemente vestido, habla con educación y sus modales son impecables** –le pellizcó la solapa de su saco y la rosa blanca de su ojal. **–Para ser honesta, me parece un hombre joven con el mundo a sus pies, no alguien que debería estar pensando en el suicidio.**

Draco estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad de Hermione. Nadie, aparte de Severus y su madre, se habían atrevido a hablarle con tanta franqueza. **-¿Cómo… cómo se atreve? **–exclamó, sin importarle que el volumen de su voz llamara la atención de los demás pasajeros.

Hermione se echó a reír, pero no con crueldad.

**-Señor Malfoy, yo no soy quien trató de tirarse por la parte posterior de un barco en movimiento. ¿Cómo se atreve?**

Se miraron el uno al otro, Draco con la ira hirviéndole a fuego lento y hasta un poco de dolor, y Hermione con una sonrisa desafiante. Su expresión fue la primera en suavizarse y dejó caer la mano de nuevo sobre su brazo **–Señor Malfoy, por favor, no piense que estoy burlándome. Sólo quiero que comprenda que la vida es corta, pero preciosa.**

Le costó hasta la última gota de auto-control el mantener oculto su asombro. Las palabras de Hermione eran un eco extraño de las dichas por la señora Brown el día anterior.

-**Yo… no sé lo que quiere decir** –balbuceó

La mano de Hermione se tensó en su antebrazo, con el rostro resplandeciente pero con seriedad se dirigió a él –**Hay gente en este barco que ha renunciado a todo lo que tenía para hacer este viaje. Han dejado atrás familia, amigos y su patria, para tener una oportunidad en Estados Unidos, para construir una nueva vida para sus hijos en una tierra de grandes oportunidades** –Lo miro evaluativamente, haciendo que Draco se sintiera desnudo e inexperto –**Ellos tienen mucho más que perder que usted, señor Malfoy, ¿No cree que es egoísta de su parte quitarse la vida y dejar atrás a las personas que lo quieren?**

Lo absurdo de sus palabras rompió algo dentro de él y se echó a reír –**Oh, si, no puedo olvidarme de ellos**

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció en su rostro con su sarcasmo, y lo miró sorprendida

**-¡Todas esas personas que me aman! Vamos a ver si podemos contarlas con los dedos de nuestras manos, ¿de acuerdo, señorita Granger**? –La agarró de la muñeca haciéndola extender sus dedos–**Esta mi padre, estoy seguro que lo recuerda. Es el de culo pomposo que piensa que soy un desperdicio de carne y que sólo sirvo para promover su destructiva ambición propia. Entonces, está mi madre… Oh, no, ¡ella esta muerta ahora!** –Dobló dos de sus dedos, dándoles un apretón.

-**Pero, la mujer con que lo vi…** -empezó a decir Hermione, pero Draco le llevó un dedo a los labios, silenciándola al instante

-**Es verdad... !no podemos olvidarnos de Astoria!, mi prometida. Nunca usted podrá conocer una princesa más malcriada que Astoria Greengrass. Se lo aseguro, no hay pérdida de amor, allí.**

-**Me está haciendo daño**.

Draco miró hacia abajo, sus dedos seguían rodeando firmemente la muñeca de Hermione. La soltó bruscamente lleno de vergüenza por las marcas rojizas que le había dejado.

-**Señorita Granger, Oh, Dios… por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, no sé que me ha pasado **–susurró Draco, golpeándose el rostro.

Hermione miró a Draco de cerca, la infelicidad en su corazón se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

-**Evidentemente, si ella se casa con usted, debe de amarlo… **-dijo en voz baja

-**Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres. Puramente una decisión de negocios. Mi padre necesita dinero, su padre se lo ha dado** –Esbozó una sonrisa- **¿Le sorprende?**

Hermione suspiró y meneó la cabeza lentamente **–Me gustaría poder decir que sí, me gustaría poder decir que nuestra sociedad ha avanzado, pero si lo que usted dice es cierto…**

**-Créame, es cierto, señorita Granger.**

No podía soportar la mirada de compasión que reflejaba, y en un intento de romper la tensión entre ellos, se centró en la libreta de cuero metida en el bolsillo de su falda. Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, Draco ya se lo había arrebatado y abierto

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿Su diario?**

**-¡Devuélvamelo!** –Hermione extendió la mano para tomarlo, pero él se volvió de modo que sólo pudo tomar su abrigo. Se echó a reí cuando ella soltó un tipo de comentario de los que habría hecho sonrojar a Astoria

**-¡Ah, ah, ah, señorita Granger! Ese no es lenguaje para una dama** –Él hojeaba las páginas rellenas con su letra clara y precisa **–Así que sí, es su diario.**

Hermione lo miró y luego se acercó a una silla de la cubierta y se sentó **–Es mi diario de viaje. Me temo que no encontrará el tipo de corazón desconsolado y tonterías de niña que está buscando** –dijo ella con frialdad

Él se inclinó hasta ella con una sonrisa divertida **-¿Cómo sabe que es lo que estoy buscando?, Yo podría estar necesitando consejo para mi próximo transatlántico… ¡Hey! Esto es bastante bueno**

Se sentó un poco más recta cuando él se sentó a su lado, y se asomó por encima de su brazo para ver el pasaje que estaba leyendo** –Oh, eso. Me gusta observar a la gente, ya ve. Me resulta tan interesante…**

-**Es muy observadora, puede ver los detalles que la mayoría pasamos por alto, como los moretones en la mejilla de esta mujer y sus pendientes no coincidentes, ha sido maltratada, ¿la conoce?** –Draco continuó hojeando el cuaderno, sorprendido por la honestidad de Hermione y su estilo de escritura visceral. Le hacia sentirse voyeur, como si estuviese espiando a la gente a través de esas páginas, pero continuó leyendo, con descarada curiosidad por ver si había escrito sobre _él_

**-Ella está en tercera clase también, un par de cabinas debajo de la mía. Desde que ha llegado no ha salido de allí, creo que está huyendo de alguien, ¿no?**

**-Señorita Granger, no puede llamar a este diario de viaje, de verdad… tiene los ingredientes perfectos para una novela con el Titanic como telón de fondo.**

Hermione sonrió complacida por la comprensión de Draco **-¿Le gusta? Bueno… en realidad es por eso que quiero ir a América… quiero ser escritora.**

Él asintió con solemnidad –**Es brillante** –Volvió su vista hacia ella, la ira de hace un rato había desaparecido por completo –**Usted tiene un talento innegable, señorita. No tengo ninguna duda que será una autora muy exitosa.**

No podría ser, pero_ lo sería. _Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de placer por su elogio, y Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, hechizado por su dulce sonrisa.

Tomó el diario de nuevo y lo ató con las cuerdas de cuero para volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo. –**Le enviaré una copia autografiada de mi primera novela, señor Malfoy **–le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Por favor, será mi posesión más preciada**.

Audazmente, Draco le tomó la mano, pero debió retirarla cuando una sobra cayó sobre ellos.

**-Bueno, bueno, Draco, y… la señorita Granger, ¿no?** –siseó Lucius Malfoy

El buen humor de Draco se desvaneció, pero Hermione miró a Lucius con una sonrisa cortés –**Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy** –le saludó

A Lucius se le unió Wallace Greengrass, su esposa y su hija, quienes miraban a Hermione con el mismo tipo de desprecio que le habrían dado a cualquiera por debajo de su clase, el caballero de Cherburgo, quien Draco había aprendido finalmente se llamaba Edward Kent, la Sra. Brown y Severus Snape.

Fue la mirada oscura dirigida por Snape la que le produjo un escalofrío por la espalda a Draco, no porque haya sido dirigida a él, sino más bien a Hermione Granger. No podía imaginar una razón por la que Severus la desaprobara de aquella forma.

Por su parte, Hermione le ignoraba completamente, su plena consideración estaba puesta en Lucius, a quién le ofreció la mano luego de ponerse de pie. Después de un largo momento en el que Draco ya estaba seguro que su padre haría caso omiso a su gesto de respeto, Lucius le tomó la mano, estrechándosela en una única sacudida.

**-La señorita Granger fue de alguna ayuda a mi hijo ayer por la noche** –añadió hablándole directamente a sus compañeros **–Él pensó que sería divertido ponerse a caminar sobre la barandilla, como una especie de artista de circo… pero como no lo es, se resbaló y cuando sucedió la señorita Granger estuvo ahí para atraparlo a tiempo**.

Astoria suspiró audiblemente y Draco cerró los ojos, la onda de humillación atravesándolo era insoportable.

Severus se burló **–Si, parece que la señorita Granger estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. La animación en tercera clase debe haber sido aburrida en comparación…**

Astoria tomó el brazo de Draco entre el suyo **-¿Porqué no fui informada anoche? ¡Nadie habló una palabra sobre esto conmigo!**

**-Cariño, ya te habías retirado cuando sucedió. No vi ninguna razón para despertarte, ya que Draco estaba perfectamente bien** –dijo Verónica, a pesar de la mirada de decepción que le dedicó a Draco

**-¡Igual deberían haberlo hecho! Papá…**

-**Astoria, por favor…** -le interrumpió Wallace, callándola con la mirada.

Lucius seguía mirando a Hermione con una expresión astuta y poco amable. Draco estaba impresionado con la total falta de consternación de la muchacha, parecía que realmente era tan valiente como parecía.

**-¿Va a unirse a nosotros para la cena?** –Preguntó Lucius, sonando como si esperara una declinación. Por primera vez, Astoria miró de pleno a Hermione, denotando la expectación en sus ojos.

Hermione tomó nota mental del sutil descontento en la voz del hombre, pero asintió **–Tendré que consultar con mi compañero de viaje, pero si, tengo la intención de asistir. Gracias por su amable invitación, señor Greengrass** –dijo volviéndole a sonreír a Wallace, quién le respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

El señor Kent, en silencio hasta el momento, dio un paso corto hacia Hermione **-Será una maravillosa oportunidad para conocerla, señorita Granger. Debo decir que nunca he conocido a alguien que haya viajado en tercera clase antes, así que me gustaría escuchar sus historias de la vida debajo de la cubierta**

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! ¿No quieres también que te traiga una o dos ratas cuando venga?** –Dijo señora Brown con su voz fuerte y contundente. Verónica se quejó un poco ante la mención de las ratas, mientras que Astoria miró hacia Draco

-**Ella no habla enserio ¿verdad? ¿Hay ratas en este barco**? –susurró entre dientes

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lo único que le impidió estallar fue el gesto en los labios de Hermione, que estaba conteniendo la risa **–No, querida. No hay ratas en el Titanic**

Astoria se mostró no del todo convencida, pero seguía mirando torvamente a Hermione como si esperara que le tirara de su bolsillo uno de esos bichos.

El toque de corneta para el té de la tarde se hizo eco en la cubierta y rompió el edificio de tensión que se había creado. Lucius le dio gruñido a Hermione, al igual que Severus, mientras el Sr Kent y el Sr Greengrass expresaron su interés en reunirse con ella de nuevo en la cena. Astoria y Verónica alejaron rápidamente a Draco, para no darle oportunidad de darle mucho más a Hermione que una sonrisa de disculpa.

Hermione se quedó a solas con Margaret Brown, quien le sonrió con cierta melancolía

-**Encantador, ¿no?** –dijo señalando con un gesto al grupo saliente.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, sus pensamientos todavía estaban completamente dominados por Draco. –**Nadie dice que vivimos en la era de la igualdad**

La señora Brown se echó a reír –**Me gustas. Usted tiene un fuego en el pecho y eso es algo raro de encontrar en las niñas de su edad. Entonces, ¿va a seguir con todo esto? Puede que no sea la experiencia más placentera que tenga.**

Hermione se apoyó en la barandilla y le sonrió a la mujer mayor **–Bueno, el entretenimiento en tercera clase es bastante aburrido**

-**Permítame dudarlo, creo que me divierto más allí** –La mujer le sonrió con picardía, y la miró de arriba abajo con expresión pensativa **–¿Qué está planeando usar esta noche?**

Hermione miró su falda de lana **–Yo… no estoy muy segura** –admitió

-**Venga conmigo, entonces. Vamos a tomar el té enviado a mi camarote** –Le tendió la mano- **¡Vamos!, creo que tengo el vestido ideal**

Y depositando su confianza en la buena mujer, Hermione le tomó la mano.

— — — — — — — — — —

-**Bueno, creo que puedes nombrarme tu hada madrina** –bromeó la señora Brown después de prender los últimos botones del vestido de Hermione.

-**Creo que sólo funciona si estuviera buscando al príncipe azul** –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba en el espejo su transformación **–Nunca he usado algo tan hermoso.**

El vestido era de satén rosa, con una superposición de encajes champagne cristal, la falda era delgada, cubierta por cuentas encima del encaje. Las mangas, también de encaje, iban cortas, y el escote cuadrado resaltaba sus atributos gracias al corsé firmemente atado.

El toque final fue una amplia faja de raso con un lazo que descansaba a lo largo de la curva de su pecho izquierdo. Unos guantes largos de marfil y unos zapatos con detalles dorados completaban el conjunto. Hermione se quedó contemplando su reflejo en silencio.

-**Gracias, señora Brown. Es muy amable de su parte prestarme el nuevo vestido de su hija** –dijo Hermione, por fin- **¿Esta segura que a ella no le importará?**

-**Ella tiene un centenar de vestidos, querida. Está estudiando en la Sorbonne, en París, y decidió quedarse hasta fines de la primavera. Sólo estoy trayendo parte de su enorme armario** –explicó- **¿Quieres un toque de colorete? Aunque no creo que lo necesite… Tiene una piel maravillosa**

-**No lo sé… estas pecas son más bien feas, ¿no le parece?** –Hermione se acercó más al espejo examinando las pecas que hasta ahora nunca le habían molestado. Se pregunto que pensaría Draco acerca de sus pecas, su novia tenía el tipo de piel pálida sin defectos que las revistas de moda celebraban

**-¡Tonterías! Son frescas y nada presuntuosas**

Hermione respiró hundo –**Bueno, entonces supongo que estoy lista**

La señora Brown se echó a reír y la tomó de la mano –**Entonces, vamos a la fiesta mi niña… ¿quién sabe? Quizá encuentres a tu príncipe encantado**

**— — — — — — — — — —**

Draco esperaba con su padre y Wallace a los pies de la Gran Escalera. La sala de recepción estaba exquisitamente decorada como el comedor, los camareros, elegantemente vestidos, se abrían paso entre los pasajeros ofreciendo aperitivos y entremeses en bandejas de plata, y la orquesta tocaba una alegre melodía.

Astoria estaba sentada a varios metros de distancia con Verónica de pie detrás suyo. Ambas conversaban amablemente con las señoras Straus y Hays, pero la menor tenía los ojos fijamente clavados en Draco, con una sonrisa cordial en su cara disimulando la fría decepción en sus ojos.

Después de conocer a Hermione en la cubierta, Astoria le había cuestionado largo y tendido a Draco sobre ella, reacia a aceptar que no había pasado más que el conocerla en cubierta la noche anterior. Sino, no veía razón alguna por la que él volviera a verla ese día y fuera incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando él negó las acusaciones, ella salió hecha una furia anunciando que no pensaba acompañarlo en la cena.

Por supuesto, ella no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de elección cuando su madre se enteró y le obligó a asistir.

**-Bueno, bueno, supongo que podrá tomar a la niña fuera del país** –dijo Lucius con denotable sorpresa en su voz arrastrada

Entusiasmado por las incrédulas palabras de su padre, Draco volvió a mirarlo y luego siguió su mirada que se dirigía a dos mujeres caminando del brazo por la escalera. Su boca se abrió.

Hermione Granger era la visión de la absoluta perfección.

Adelantó su paso de inmediato, llegando a tenderle la mano y ayudarla a bajar el último par de escalones.

**-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy** –saludó Hermione ruborizada por su caballerosidad.

**-Señorita Granger, permítame decirle que se ve sumamente** **encantadora** –Levantó su mano y le otorgó un beso en los dedos **–Es sin dudas la mujer más hermosa en todo el Titanic**

Ella sacudió la cabeza al oír sus palabras –**Se lo nota de buen humor esta noche, señor. Mucho mejor que ayer, si puedo decirlo **–contestó ella terminando en casi un susurro.

**-¿Cómo estas, Draco?** –Preguntó la señora Brown sonriendo con complicidad al no recibir respuesta de Draco, que seguía mirando a Hermione como en trance **–Hijo, será mejor que ponga sus ojos de nuevo en su cabeza antes de que Miss Greengrass tome la iniciativa de venir y hacerlo ella misma.**

Draco miró a Astoria y Verónica, quienes lo miraban fríamente

**-En efecto, ¿Puedo acompañar a las dos damas**** más bellas ****de la cena, entonces?** –Metió la mano de Hermione en el hueco de su brazo, y le tendió el otro a la señora Brown.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione no había crecido con los mismos privilegios con que lo había hecho Draco Malfoy, pero sin embargo, no fue ajena a la sociedad educada. Su padre, un profesor de estudios clásicos en Oxford, tenía muchos conocidos, por lo que los Granger eran invitados frecuentes en cenas y comidas de verano. Sabía, por las miradas de soslayo que recibía por parte del padre de Draco y su prometida, que estaban esperando verla comer con las manos y limpiarse la boca con la manga. No podía negar que le dio dicha el saber que los había inestabilizado.

Los caballeros de la mesa se llevaban la mayoría de la conversación, hablando de variedad de temas políticos y económicos de los que Hermione hubiera querido compartir una opinión. Pero sabía, que la opinión de cualquier mujer, independientemente de su clase, no sería bienvenida en el grupo.

Draco estaba sentado al lado de Astoria, pero su atención estaba totalmente puesta en Hermione y la señora Brown, quien entretuvo muy bien a los dos con sus historias subidas de tono. Hermione estaba disfrutando inmensamente, hasta que Astoria rompió el clima

**-Señorita Granger, ¿usted esta viajando sola? **–preguntó antes de tomar un exquisito bocado de pollo.

**-No, viajo con mi primo, Harry Potter. Mis padres no querían que me mudara sola a los Estados Unidos, por lo que le ofrecieron a Harry que me acompañara.**

La señora Brown asintió **–Una decisión muy sabia por parte de sus padres. Además, es mucho más agradable viajar con amigos, ¿no?**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino **–Harry estaba muy emocionado por la oportunidad. Él no tiene familia propia y posee un espíritu bastante aventurero.**

La sonrisa de Astoria fue fríamente condescendiente **–Debe ser un alivio para sus padres, entonces… otra boca que no deben alimentar.**

**-Astoria, ¡por el amor de Cristo…! **–exclamó Draco, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

**-Soy hija única, señorita Greengrass, y mi padre está bien acomodado en Oxford, puede darse el lujo de poner un asado en nuestra mesa todos los domingos** –respondió suavemente, negándose a caer al nivel de Astoria

Lucius escuchaba la conversación entrecerrando los ojos con astucia **–Entonces, ¿cómo es que viaja en tercera clase, señorita? Si su padre esta tan bien situado, supongo que podría haberse permitido un pasaje en segunda clase, al menos**

-**Padre, por favor, no es apropiado…**

-**Tú no vas a darme lecciones de lo que es y no es apropiado, Draco**

**-Fue mi decisión el viajar en tercera clase, señor.** –Intervino antes de que la discusión llegara a mayores- **Después de leer en The Times lo bien equipado que estaba el Titanic para todos los pasajeros, incluyendo para quienes deben viajar en tercera clase, ya sea por elección o circunstancia, no vi ninguna razón para viajar en el lujo cuando tanta gente no puede.**

Astoria volvió a entremeterse **-¡Cuánta consciencia social, señorita Granger! Me imagino que estará junto al movimiento de las sufragistas que viene…**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza** –He seguido con entusiasmo a los británicos y los movimientos sufragistas americanos. Concretamente, las actividades de la señora Pankhurst y sus hijas, su defensa de la ley de conciliación del año 1910 fue particularmente inspiradora y…**

Hermione se detuvo cuando Astoria se echó a reír…

**-Honestamente, ¿usted se está escuchando? Señorita Granger, ¡debe tener cuidado con lo que habla, o nunca encontrará un marido! Los hombres no están interesados en las mujeres que se interesan en las protestas en la Plaza del Parlamento, ellos glorifican a una esposa que honre a su marido**

Lucius levantó su copa de vino –**Escucha, escucha…**

La señora Brown se encogió de hombros –**No estoy de acuerdo, Astoria. Creo que la señorita Granger tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Todo hombre debería estar orgulloso si ella le da una segunda mirada, en vez de al revés** –Levantó su copa para brindar con Hermione y Draco hizo lo mismo

-**He aquí a las mujeres inteligentes** –dijo, sonriéndole a Hermione

**-¿Cuáles son sus planes una vez que llegue a Estados Unidos, entonces?** –preguntó Lucius

Hermione se iluminó **–Soy escritora**

Esto provocó risas de sorpresa de todos en la mesa, excepto Draco y la señora Brown, quien le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Hermione se sonrojó, pero sostuvo perfectamente la mueca hostil de Lucius.

**-¿Escritora?** –dijo finalmente con desdén- **Ya veo… ¿Ha publicado?**

-**Todavía no** –respondió con tal convicción que la sonrisa de Lucius se desvaneció bruscamente. Ella tomó un bocado de su pollo y luego miró a Draco, que la miraba con una mirada que le tiñó el color de sus mejillas.

-**Yo creo que es brillante **–dijo Draco- **Le da un mejor uso a su inteligencia que el bordado y las acuarelas**

-**También pinto acuarelas** –replicó Hermione y Draco se rió burlonamente en voz alta **–Sé hacer muchas cosas, señor Malfoy**

-**Estoy mudo ante su talento, señorita Granger** –su sonrisa se volvió melancólica- **Usted me maravilla**

-**No soy nada especial, señor** –respondió ella, y como él, se llevó su copa de champagne a los labios **–Sólo tengo en claro lo que quiero de la vida.**

**— — — — — — — — — —**

El reloj señalaba las diez cuando el Sr Strauss se levantó de la mesa e invitó a los señores de la sala a salir a fumar.

**-No quiero fastidiar a las damas con nuestra conversación aburrida** –dijo a carcajadas y le asintió cortésmente a Hermione **–Fue un placer, señorita Granger, espero que no vuelva a encontrarse con el deber de convertirse en heroína en lo que queda de viaje**

Lucius también se levantó **–Draco, ¿vienes?**

Draco no se había movido de su asiento entre Astoria y Hermione **–En un momento, padre. Voy a acompañar a la señorita Granger hasta las escaleras.**

**-Draco, ella es una mujer valiente e independiente, estoy segura que podrá encontrar sola el camino para volver a tercera clase** –dijo Astoria con la voz algo arrastrada por el vino que había tomado en la cena. Draco sonrió levemente, pero se mantuvo ajeno y le tendió la mano a Hermione

**-No tengo dudas que ella pueda encontrar su camino al lugar que se le plazca. Sin embargo, soy un caballero, y voy a acompañar a nuestra invitada a las escaleras. Si me disculpan** –señaló metiendo el brazo de Hermione ente el suyo.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente al resto de ocupantes de la mesa** –Gracias a todos, fue una velada muy agradable y un placer conocerlos. Buenas noches.**

La señora Brown se acercó y le tomó la mano **–Estoy tan contenta por que hayas aceptado unirte a nosotros esta noche, Hermione. Por cierto, hacen una hermosa pareja** –le susurró por lo bajo, para que sólo ella pudiese escucharla.

Hermione se inclinó y besó a la mujer mayor en la mejilla** –Gracias. Gracias por todo. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo**

**-Oh, no es nada. Ha sido un placer**

Cuando llegaron a la sala de recepción, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y apretó los labios en sus nudillos, deteniéndose allí por más tiempo del pertinente. Cuando se separó, continuó sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas **–He tenido una noche maravillosa** –dijo en voz baja- **Y lo dije enserio, usted me maravilla.**

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando volvió hacia él sonrió con picardía -¿**Le gustaría ver cómo vive la otra mitad?**

Draco sonrió abiertamente **–Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría.**

**— — — — — — — — — —**

La otra mitad vivía como los compañeros de St. Andrews de Draco después de una semana particularmente agotadora de duros exámenes

Ahora estaba sentado en una mesa redonda, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, viendo como dos hombres jugaban pulseadas. Draco no era debilucho, pero cualquiera de estos hombres fornidos le hubiesen ganado sin siquiera sudar. Por lo que optó por quedarse mirando y vitorearlos, en su lugar.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a su primo Harry y uno de sus compañeros de cabina, un tal Ron Weasley, que se había pasado la última hora mirándolo sospechosamente después de haber notado el interés de Draco en la encantadora joven, en la que él, evidentemente, ya había puesto los ojos.

Harry se había mostrado cordial y muy curioso por la conexión entre Draco y su prima, pero confiaba en su juicio por lo que no dudó en tenderle la mano. Sin embargo, la mirada detrás de sus redondas gafas era de vigilancia constante.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los luchadores estrelló el brazo del otro contra la mesa, gritando en señal de triunfo y volcando cerveza en el regazo de Draco, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente para evitar mojarse por completo y captó la mirada de Hermione. Ella se reía, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa gracias a la cerveza que había estado bebiendo, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Draco fue el deseo que expresaban sus ojos mientras lo observaba.

Draco se excusó de la mesa, se sacudió las gotas de cerveza de la chaqueta, se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

-**Todavía no le he pedido de bailar, señorita Granger** –dijo**- Si a su primo no le importa, por supuesto** –Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione se ponía de pie.

**-¿Sabe bailar?** –preguntó cuando Draco la llevó hasta la improvisada pista de baile

**-Voy a tener que advertirle, señorita, que tomé clases de baile desde los nueve años de** **edad** –respondió fingiendo delito- **Y he sido un excelente alumno**

Hermione rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era tan bonita que Draco no podía dejar de mirarla

**-Pero no este tipo de baile, estoy segura** –rió

En ese momento, la banda improvisada –dos violinistas, una batería y un hombre con un acordeón- comenzó una melodía mucho más enérgica y pronto se vieron arrastrados por la multitud de bailarines.

No, él no conocía ese baile, pero hizo lo que Hermione y en poco tiempo le había tomado la mano. La hizo girar y le quitó los pasadores que llevaba en el pelo, haciendo que la masa de rulos se soltara pasando más de la mitad de sus hombros. Se abrazaron muy de cerca, más de lo convenido socialmente, pero la gente sin pretensiones de la tercera clase no tuvo problema con ello. Draco estaba feliz de tenerla en sus brazos con los de ella alrededor de su cuello, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos eran una tentación más allá del buen sentido de darle un beso.

Así fue atrapado Draco con Hermione por los ojos de Severus Snape. Ninguno se percató de la figura oscura que observaba todo por encima de la barandilla de la escalera con la mirada fija en su ex estudiante y la mujer a la que conducía alegremente por el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hola! Como prometí, hoy domingo, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia._  
><em>Estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que tuvo el fic, espero seguir contando con su apoyo por los capítulos que restan!<em>

_Como pueden haber visto, todo empieza a tornarse más que interesante y tuvimos un par de escenas bien importantes... ahora comienza lo mejor!_

_Quería aclarar que, cuando se habla de "stones" se está haciendo referencia a una medida de pesaje que se utilizaba en Inglaterra en aquellas épocas. Para que tengan una idea, 9 Stones, equivalen a 57.200 kg aproximadamente, y 8, 5 stones (el peso de Hermione), equivalen aproximadamente a 54 kg._

_Dicho esto, me despido, no sin antes desearles tengan un lindo día de Pascuas y Pesaj_

_Un beso grande_

**Ilwen** (08/04/13)


	3. Capítulo 3

TITANIC  
>POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Draco regresó a su camarote. Tenía ganas de darse un buen baño para relajarse y quitarse el olor al humo de tabaco y a la cerveza derramada; y a continuación dejarse caer en la cama para dormir. Llegó a su habitación moviéndose tan silenciosamente como le era posible para evitar despertar a Lucius, de quien podía oír los ronquidos desde su habitación, al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Dónde has estado?**

Draco se sobresaltó por el sonido de la voz remilgada **–Astoria, es tarde, querida ¿por qué no estás en tu propia cama? No es apropiado que estés aquí**

Astoria, vestida con una bata preciosa en color azul, estaba medio recostada en su cama con el cabello volcado sobre uno de los hombros. La escena podría haber sido excitante, de no ser por su gesto petulante en el rostro.

El recuerdo de Hermione girando alrededor de la pista de baile con él, con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad, arrojó cualquier deseo que pudiese haber sentido por su prometida.

**-Astoria, es tarde y estoy cansado. Me gustaría tomar un baño e ir a la cama** –suspiró Draco

Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él **–Deja que te ayude, esposo** –dijo acentuando la última palabra mientras echaba mano a su abrigo.

Draco dio un paso atrás **–Todavía no estamos casados, Astoria.**

Su ceño se profundizo **–Es posible que así sea ahora, pero en menos de tres meses, Draco, yo seré tu esposa. Conozco mi deber.**

Draco se rió e hizo una mueca al notar el deje borracho en el tono de su voz **-¿Tu deber? ¡Es bueno saber que sólo soy otra entrada en tu lista de tareas del hogar, Astoria!**

Astoria se acercó de nuevo, con la nariz arrugada con disgusto –**Hueles mal. Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿Dónde has estado?**

-**No es asunto tuyo** –Draco pasó por su lado, quitándose la chaqueta, el chaleco y el corbatín que colgaba de su cuello dejando todo echado sobre una silla. Astoria lo agarro del brazo.

-**Es mi asunto si estás viendo otra mujer a mis espaldas** –dijo alzando la voz

**-¡Baja la voz, mujer! Despertaras a mi padre**

-**Oh, ¡él ya lo sabe! Envió a ese odioso hombre de los suyos… Snape, que los encontró esta noche. Así que ya sabe dónde estabas y que andabas con esa… esa puta común.**

Draco se soltó de su agarre y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, sacudiéndola –**Si no fueras una mujer, cosa que estoy empezando a dudar, te abofetearía por el insulto**

Los ojos de Astoria resplandecían por las lágrimas de rabia **–Déjame, desgraciado ¡Déjame ir!**

Draco la soltó tan bruscamente que se tambaleó hacia atrás golpeando la mesa y volcando un jarrón de flores que derramó el agua sobre la alfombra.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa desagradable **–Mi padre se enterará de esto.**

Antes que Draco la invitara a contárselo a la jodida nave entera si le venía la gana, la voz de Lucius irrumpió

**-No lo creo, Astoria** –dijo desde la puerta de la habitación- **Vas a mantener la boca cerrada, como también Draco.**

**-Usted no me puede obligar a nada. Yo no me casaré con él ahora **–gritó, apretando su vestido con los puños, a punto de hacer una rabieta a toda regla.

**-Ah ¿si?** –respondió Lucius en un tono escalofriantemente sedoso.

Astoria levantó la barbilla y se burló de él

**-Usted necesita a mi padre más de lo que él a usted. Es un pobre hombre, señor Malfoy, y apenas por poco escapó de la cárcel gracias a sus delitos.**

Lucius se echó a reír –**Vosotros no sabéis nada, señorita. Su padre ofreció una muy buena recompensa monetaria para que la llevara lejos suyo.**

Astoria se quedó sin aliento y se mantuvo en silencio.

**-Pero no se equivoque, no soy un tonto que entró en un acuerdo con Wallace Greengrass sin tener la sartén por el mango. Él me debe, Astoria… él me debe…**

Draco miró a su padre, perplejo ante sus palabras misteriosas **–Padre, ¿qué quiere decir con que Wallace le debe? ¿Qué le debe?**

Lucius lo miró **–No es algo que te competa, Draco. Todo lo que importa aquí es que estas comprometido con la señorita Greengrass y se casarán en Junio**

**-¡No voy a casarme con él**! –Exclamó ella dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada venenosa **–Me ha hecho quedar como una tonta esta noche**

**-¿Ante quién? ¿Ante mi? ¿Snape? ¿Unos pocos pasajeros de tercera clase que la mayoría siquiera habla inglés? Creo que no es necesario que se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo. Ahora, es muy tarde y estoy seguro que Draco necesita descasar fuera de su estupidez. ¡Vuelve a tu habitación y métase en la cama!**

Astoria miro a Draco, como si esperara que la defendiera, pero cuando él se dio la vuelta y entro en el lavabo, ella salió hecha una furia del camarote dando un portazo tras ella.

-**Draco…**

**-Ahora no, padre** –respondió mientras se volvía a los grifos de la bañera

**-Si, ¡ahora!**

Lucius quiso entrar en el lavabo, pero Draco se aferró al marco de la puerta cerrándole el paso

-**Dije ¡NO!** -gritó cerrando la puerta en las narices de su padre. Apoyó la frente contra la madera… la felicidad que poseía antes de entrar en su habitación fue decolorada por la desesperación

— — — — — — — — — —

13 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>En el Mar – Pasada la mañana<span>_

A la mañana siguiente, Severus estaba sentado en la sala de fumadores de su clase con un libro olvidado en su regazo mientras miraba por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista, vagamente irritado, cuando una sombra se posó sobre él. La reprimenda murió en su garganta en cuanto vio que se trataba de Draco

**-Buenos días, Draco** –Dijo suavemente mientras el joven tomaba una silla y se situaba frente a él. En cuestión de segundos el mayordomo ya estaba a su lado.

**-¿Puedo ofrecerle té o café, señor?** –le preguntó

Draco se frotó las sienes –**Lo mejor será un té, gracias.**

Severus miró a su antiguo alumno, con una expresión inescrutable **-¿Cansado?**

**-Absolutamente**

Severus le dio un sorbo a su taza –**Sus actividades en tercera clase ayer por la noche deben haber sido particularmente intensas.**

El resplandor de la mirada de Draco era letal **–Se me informó que estuvo espiándome. No me gusta ser tratado como un niño errante, Severus.**

**-Entonces no te comportes como tal.**

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero el camarero volvió en ese momento, colocando la bandeja de plata con lo solicitado sobre la pequeña mesa ubicada entre ellos. Enseguida empezó a verter la leche en su taza, pero Draco lo rechazó.

-**Gracias, puedo ocuparme.**

Después de su retirada, Draco terminó de prepararse su té, sin leche pero con varias cucharadas de azúcar. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras tomaba el primer sorbo.

**-Esto es bueno** –dijo en un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Severus observándolo detenidamente **–Me molesta su falta de confianza en mi.**

Snape dejó el libro a un lado y se sirvió otro poco de té.

**-Ella es muy bonita Draco, pero es una chica corriente, la hija de un maestro…**

**-Él es profesor en Oxford ¡Usted mismo fue profesor!, no se trata de una camarera analfabeta, Hermione es muy inteligente**

**-Sea como fuere, Draco, tú eres de clase. Tu madre Narcissa, era heredera de una gran fortuna y la hija de una baronesa.**

**-¿Y eso de qué me sirve ahora? La fortuna se ha ido y lo único que tengo es un nombre. Además, no me importa, usted sabe que eso no tiene importancia para mí.**

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, y sujetó la muñeca de Draco con una mano en un apretón **–Debes ser prudente, tienes un deber con la señorita Greengrass y con…**

Draco trató de apartarse, pero Severus afianzó su agarre **–No se atreva a decir que tengo un deber con mi padre. ¡Usted ni siquiera es de su agrado! **–escupió

**-Iba a decir contigo mismo, Draco. Usted tiene un deber consigo mismo. Eres un hombre joven y brillante, con un futuro igual de brillante por delante. Si se involucra con esta mujer y humilla a su prometida, su reputación estará en ruinas y la de la señorita Greengrass completamente destrozada.**

Draco cerró los ojos con la cabeza latiéndole sin piedad **–Yo no la quiero, Severus. Me siento… ¡me siento atrapado por todo esto!** –espetó señalando con el brazo todo lo que los rodeaba.

Severus, recostado en su silla, estudió a su protegido **–El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto, Draco. ¿Crees que tus padres estaban enamorados? ¿O los míos? El amor es para aquellas personas que no tienen otra cosa a lo que puedan llamar suyo.**

Los labios de Draco se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio **–La gente como Hermione, quieres decir…**

Severus asintió con la cabeza, lentamente **–La señorita Granger es una agradable mujer, bastante joven y, como he dicho, muy bonita. Estoy seguro que va a ser una buena esposa para alguien de su clase, pero usted no es hombre de su talla, eres mejor que ella.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me define como "mejor"? Por supuesto que no mi familia en estas circunstancias. Severus, probablemente su padre, profesor en Oxford, sea más rico que el mío.**

Severus cortó con la mano el aire entre ellos – **¡Baja la voz, muchacho! ¿Quieres llevarnos a todos a la ruina?**

Draco lo miro, apretaba tanto los dientes que se veía un tic en su mandíbula **–No es justo** –dijo al fin- **Nada de esto es justo… nunca quise una vida como esta.**

-**Esto no es un juego en el patio del colegio, Draco. No hay "justo" o "no justo". Y deberías estar bien agradecido por esta vida, ya que le dará a usted muchas posibilidades. ¿O se ve como un caballero en el campo, con su linda señora Granger, tratando de alimentar a la media docena de sus críos chillando?**

Draco se puso de pie tan de repente que golpeó la mesa entre ellos con sus rodillas y volcó una de las tazas de té. Severus miró a su alrededor, pero sólo el mayordomo se había dado cuenta y se lanzó hasta ellos para limpiar el desorden.

**-Draco, siéntate, no hay necesitad de montar una escena** –dijo en un susurro. El camarero miró con curiosidad a Draco, pero cuando Snape le dio un gesto de despedida, se apartó.

**-Yo… necesito un poco de aire fresco. Lo siento, Severus.**

Antes que Severus pudiera decir nada más, Draco salió de aquella habitación para fumadores

— — — — — — — — — —

**-¡Buenos días, muchachos! **–Los saludó Hermione alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y frente a Ron Weasley, quien se levantó su gorra de tweed y le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

**-Señorita Hermione, se ve tan bonita como una rosa. La vida marina se lleva bien con usted.**

Hermione se sonrojó –**Gracias, señor Weasley, eso es muy amable** –"_y muy avanzado"_, pensó- **de su parte** –dijo mientras se servía un cucharón de avena en su pequeño tazón- **Pero por lo que he oído, la vida en el mar no lo hace tan bien con usted…**

Ron le sonrió descaradamente **–La verdad ha sido dicha, me he pasado más tiempo devolviendo mi almuerzo que comiéndolo.**

**-Buena imagen, muchas gracias** –dijo Harry con una expresión de disgusto divertida. Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras se servía una taza de té.

**-Me encanta el mar** –sonrió ella- **Es tan tranquilo, tan basto y hermoso… que me podría quedar aquí por siempre**

**-¡Uf! A mi deme tierra firme** –respondió Ron- **Quiero ser capaz de caminar una línea recta sin sentir que mis entrañas van a hacer un espectáculo.**

Mientras Hermione comía su sencillo desayuno de mazamorra y pan tostado con mermelada, y Harry y Ron conversaban con facilidad con otros pasajeros, pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior y en Draco. Él había sido el caballero perfecto en la cena, pero había notado la tensión en su cara; una tensión que se había aliviado una vez que estuvieron disfrutando de la fiesta bajo cubierta.

No había duda en que Draco Malfoy se había criado en el privilegio, pero en lugar de aprovecharse, parecía oprimido por su riqueza y beneficio. En el transcurso de su baile hasta bien entrada la noche, parecía como si las capas se iban desprendiendo de él, revelando poco a poco cada maravillosa parte de su verdadera personalidad.

Le encantaba saber que él sentía curiosidad por ella, y que se encontró con su deseo de ser escritora de manera tan natural como si hubiese dicho que quería tejer gorros de lana o hacer crecer un jardín. Le había preguntado por su familia y, al encontrar que era hija única al igual que él, habían hablado del deseo que tenían de tener en un futuro una familia numerosa para compensar la que nunca tuvieron.

Draco había sido más reticente a hablar sobre sí mismo, y ella optó por no presionarlo para obtener más información, sabía que la compartiría con ella cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Todo lo que dijo sobre Astoria fue que él la había conocido una semana después de que sus padres los habían prometido y que no estaban bien adaptados. De su padre, Lucius, no dijo nada en absoluto y, para distraerla, la había arrastrado nuevamente a la pista de baile.

**-¿Hermione? Hermione, amor, ¿estas ahí?**

Ella volvió a la actualidad con un movimiento de la mano de Harry frente de su cara. Riéndose, ella lo golpeó con fuerza **-¡No hagas eso!**

**-Estaba a un millón de millas de distancia, señorita** –dijo Ron mientras apisonaba el tabaco en su pipa. Su sonrisa era un poco pensativa **–O tal vez sólo tan lejos como ayer por la noche**

Hermione lo miró por encima de Harry, que la observaba con atención **-¿Debo pedirle perdón?**

Harry se encogió de hombros **–No te enfades, cariño. Simplemente no cree que tu nuevo amigo quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros aquí en tercera clase.**

-**Draco no es así, de hecho se divirtió mucho** –El apetito de Hermione huyó de repente, por lo que empujo su tazón de avena hacia un lado –**Él es muy bueno…**

Ron dio una calada a su pipa y miró por encima del hombro a los demás pasajeros **–Es el tipo de hombre que considera atractivo, ¿entonces? ¿El tipo rico mariquita?** –La boca de Hermione se abrió formando una perfecta "O" con sus labios

**-¡No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, señor Weasley! Draco es sólo un amigo, ha sido muy amable conmigo y yo sólo quise devolver su amabilidad invitándole a la fiesta.**

Ron le devolvió la mirada que lo contemplaba con seriedad –**No fue mi intención ofenderle, señorita. Lo lamento** –se disculpó antes de retirarse.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione **–Hermione, has sido grosera**

**-¿Yo grosera? ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho a preguntarme eso!**

Harry suspiró, se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara con una mano **–Mira, vamos a dar un paseo, ¿de acuerdo?**

Una vez que estuvieron en la cubierta, Harry le tomó una mano entre las suyas **–Le gustas. Ron me ha preguntado si podría cortejarla al llegar a América.**

**-¿Cortejarme? Harry ¡Tú no eres mi padre!** –chilló Hermione, horrorizada.

Harry se rió **–No, pero en su ausencia, soy la siguiente y mejor alternativa.**

**-Tengo veintidós años, ya soy una mujer adulta y no necesito un hombre que me diga quien me puede o no cortejar. Es absurdo ¡Estamos en el siglo XX! **

**-Es un buen tipo, Hermione. Un hombre honesto, cristiano, y con lo que parece ser una buena ética de trabajo. Sería un buen marido**

Hermione tiró de su mano para liberarla **–¡Harry Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves?**

Pareció tan herido con sus palabras que Hermione suavizó su expresión y lo sujetó cariosamente del brazo mientras se apoyaba con el otro en la baranda para contemplar la calma del mar.

**-Lo siento** –susurró- **No quiero ser tan malhumorada contigo, Harry. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que discutamos.**

**-No voy a mentirte. Me preocupo por ti, y este hombre no es nuestro tipo ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te esta usando sólo para pasar el tiempo, o peor? ¡No! No me mires así… sé que has pensado lo mismo.**

Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, temblando un poco por el frío de la mañana –**Bueno, si. Si, yo tenía mis dudas al principio… quiero decir, ¿Por qué en tierra se fijaría en mí, cuando tendrá a esa bella mujer del brazo?**

**-¡Pura mierda, Hermione! Tú eres igual o más hermosa**

**-¡Harry, basta!** –Lo miró y lo encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja- **¡Eres un idiota!**

**-Y tú una mujer ruda, ¡tonta!**

**-¡Tú eres…!**

**-¡No!**

Y siguieron discutiendo de ida y vuelta hasta que Hermione le pellizcó fuertemente el brazo y Harry la empujó juguetonamente, luego su expresión se puso seria

**-Tú eres… ya sabes, hermosa. Y eso es lo que me preocupa…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Los hombres del tipo de Malfoy… Tengo miedo que él esté jugando contigo. Eres una mujer soltera, Hermione.**

**-¡Oh, Harry! ¿No confías en mí?**

**-Claro que confío en ti. Lo que no sé es si confiar en él**

Hermione se alejó y juntó las manos con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla **–Tú no lo conoces, Harry. Él es… él es maravilloso.**

**-¿Y tú lo conoces? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Dos días?**

-**Es el tiempo suficiente. ¿Nunca tu corazón te ha dicho la verdad acerca de alguien?**

Él la miró sorprendido **–No entiendo lo que quieres decir** –dijo finalmente

**-Yo si lo entiendo. Mi corazón lo sabe. No se cómo ni por qué, pero lo hace, realmente lo hace.**

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la cara. Desconcertado, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. **-¡Por Dios, Hermione! Estas enamorada de este hombre**

Ella le golpeó el brazo y luego se secó los ojos con los dedos **–¡No seas profano! ¿Cómo podría? Él esta comprometido con otra mujer**

**-Por eso te pido que tengas cuidado. Sólo… sólo ten cuidado ¿si? No dejes que te rompan el corazón.**

Hermione apoyó nuevamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas **–Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lo prometo**

— — — — — — — — — —

14 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>En el Mar – Pasada la mañana<span>_

Después del desayuno, el comedor de Primera Clase fue completamente despejado y se alinearon todas las sillas en ordenadas filas. Puntualmente a las 10:30 am, el Capitán Smith abrió su libro de himnos e invitó a los pasajeros a unirse a la canción.

Draco estaba sentado entre Lucius y Astoria, al lado de ella se situaban sus padres. Severus, un feroz oponente del pensamiento religioso, había decidido pasar el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca. Draco había logrado evitar todos los intentos de Lucius para enfrentarse a él por que le diera fin a lo suyo con Hermione. Mientras que Astoria, por su parte, fingía que el altercado de la noche anterior no había sucedido.

Ya estaba familiarizado con el servicio anglicano, por lo que se permitió que sus pensamientos volvieran a vagar hasta Hermione. No la había visto en todo el día de ayer, después de haberse separado en tempranas horas de la mañana, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo estaba evitando, a pesar de no encontrar ningún tipo de razón para que lo hiciera. Hasta se había dirigido a la popa del buque con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero Hermione no estaba por ningún lado.

Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado; Hermione había tomado varios vasos de cerveza –al igual que él-, y probablemente se había visto afectada por un dolor de cabeza o el estómago revuelto. Dios sabía que él mismo se había pasado más que unos pocos minutos de incomodidad en el lavabo.

Desde ya, ¡debía ser eso! Porqué él no le había dado ninguna razón para que lo evitara… ¿o sí?

Cuando el capitán Smith, cerca de una hora más tarde, dio por finalizados los servicios, Draco se levantó y miró hacia el fondo de la sala. Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba allí, hablando con su primo. Ella todavía no lo había visto.

**-Bueno, bueno**… -Exclamó Astoria mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de su brazo –Mamá, ¿te das cuenta que los pasajeros de tercera clase participaron en nuestro servicio?

Verónica miró sobre su hombro, con los labios en inflexión de desagrado **–Veo… ¿los pasajeros de Tercera Clase no tienen sus propios servicios religiosos?**

**-¿Importa?** –Preguntó Draco manteniendo un tono de voz suave- **Quiero decir, no es que estuvieran causando disturbios…**

Astoria y su madre no le hicieron caso, pero Lucius se acercó **–Hijo, ten cuidado… tu predilección por las clases bajas pueden ser tu perdición** –susurró condescendiente

_Entonces, así es como debe ser, _pensó Draco con amargura –De hecho, Padre, usted lo hará de una mejor manera, ¿no es cierto?

Antes que Lucius pudiera escupir más desprecio hacia él, Draco se desprendió de las garras de Astoria y salió al pasillo que formaban las hileras de sillas, acercándose a Hermione y Harry. Harry fue el primero en notarlo y le tocó el brazo a su prima. Ella levantó la vista y la sonrisa que le dio Draco echó a tierra todas las dudas que pudiera tener.

**-Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Potter** –saludó, dándole un guiño cortés **–Señorita, se ve preciosa esta hermosa mañana.**

Harry le estrechó la mano y Hermione enrojeció de placer al comentario de Draco

**-Señor Malfoy, es un gusto volverlo a ver** –habló Harry- **Le estaba comentando a Hermione, que esta es probablemente la primera vez que he estado en una iglesia desde comienzos de siglo**

Draco se echó a reír **–O usted es mayor de lo que imaginaba, o sus padres fueron muy indulgentes con su educación religiosa.**

Bastó un instante para que Draco se diera cuenta que había dicho algo inapropiado. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry y Hermione se dirigió a su primo con un gesto de angustia dibujado en su hermoso rostro.

**-Lo siento** –se disculpó- **¿He dicho algo malo?**

**-No, por supuesto que no** –respondió Harry, pero la mirada de Hermione le decía que su primo no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

**-Mis disculpas, de verdad yo…** -Intentó de nuevo, pero Harry lo frenó con la mano

**-No es necesario** –respondió secamente y se volvió hacia Hermione- **¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta tarde, amor?**

**-No estoy segura** –miró de reojo a Draco- **Creo que volveré a la biblioteca. Estoy segura que allí podré encontrar algo con que entretenerme**

Había un trasfondo de algo entre los primos, que Draco no podía adivinar. Hermione parecía demasiado ansiosa y Draco estaba seguro que se debía a su comentario sobre los padres de Harry, quien había sido muy cordial durante su primera reunión, pero que ahora se mostraba sumamente frío con él.

**-¡Ven conmigo, Harry! Podríamos jugar a las cartas… me prometiste que me enseñarías a jugar al pinacle** –Insistía Hermione mientras le daba pellizcos en el brazo.

**-Tal vez más tarde…** **le dije a Ron que me reuniría con él en la sala de fumadores** –Miró brevemente a Draco, con una especie de expresión de resignación en el rostro **–Sé razonable, Hermione**

**-Harry…**

**-Lo sé, siempre eres razonable, es sólo que…** -Tiró de Hermione alejándose unos pasos, de forma que la conversación quedara protegida de la vista de Draco. Lo que le estaba diciendo hizo que los delgados labios de Hermione se curvaran con tristeza.

**-Ahí la tienes, querido. Eres un escurridizo ¿no es así? **–Susurró Astoria al oído de Draco. Su mirada socarrona cayó en Hermione, que estaba mirando a Harry retirándose.

**-Señorita Granger, ¿no? Veo que ha desarrollado un gusto por la primera clase. No era consciente que los servicios religiosos no eran previstos en Tercera Clase.**

Para su crédito, Hermione se recuperó de las palabras ácidas de Astoria con aplomo **–El primer servicio en mi clase es Católica, señorita Greengrass, y yo no soy de la persuasión Católica. El servicio anglicano del capitán Smith es más de mi gusto. Apreciamos la actitud progresista de la White Star Line por las necesidades religiosas de sus pasajeros.**

**-¿De veras? Tal vez tenga que escribir una carta para expresar mis sentimientos por su… "actitud progresista"** –soltó con frialdad- **Draco, ¿nos vamos? Me gustaría ir a cenar al Café Parisien. Buenos días, señorita Granger.**

Draco podría decir que la conducta hostil de Astoria sorprendió a Hermione, pero antes que él pudiera decir algo como "adiós", ella le asintió remilgadamente y se alejó.

**-No te haría daño ser agradable, Astoria** –Espetó Draco una vez fuera de la sala de recepción- **La señorita Granger no ha hecho otra cosa que…**

**-Yo no sé por quién me tomas, Draco Malfoy. Pero no voy a jugar a la gentil anfitriona de tu puta, ¿me entiendes?**

Draco la miró horrorizado, no sólo por sus sucias palabras, sino por el veneno con que fueron dichas. Por una vez, la furia hirviente que parecía retorcerse dentro de él constantemente, no se encontraba en ninguna parte, sino que estaba siendo remplazada por una resuelta calma que le dio las fuerzas para decir las palabras que tanto le dolían decir.

**-Astoria, si alguna vez vuelves a usar esa sucia palabra para desprestigiar a la señorita Granger de nuevo, voy a tirarte por la borda de este barco. Ella ha sido la viva imagen de la bondad, y no ha recibido a cambio más que rencor y desprecio de tu parte y de nuestras familias, ¡Y no lo volveré a permitir!**

Astoria se quedó inmóvil, la única emoción exterior visible fueron sus labios temblorosos y la manera en que se abrieron sus ojos azules. Draco se aprovechó de su silencio para continuar.

**-Harías muy bien en sacar una página del libro de la señorita Granger, o te encontrarás a ti misma humillada frente a todos estos pretenciosos malcriados que te tienen en tan alta estima.**

Las palabras de Draco fueron soltadas prácticamente en un susurro, pero cuando se alejó un paso hacia atrás, Astoria lo miró como si se lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón.

Él le sonrió fríamente **-¿He sido claro, Astoria?**

Pasaron unos instantes antes que ella pudiera contestarle, y cuando lo hizo, su voz temblaba de rabia

**-No voy a casarme contigo, Draco. No me importa que tipo de acuerdo tengan nuestros padres; no me importa lo que tu padre dice que sabe acerca de las minas ¡Te desprecio y me niego a perder un solo momento más contigo!**

Draco se rió a carcajadas, disfrutando las miradas de desaprobación de varios pasajeros.

**-El sentimiento es mutuo, cariño** –se burló- **Buena suerte, Astoria. Estoy seguro de que convertirás la vida de un pobre cabrón en un infierno.**

**-Bueno, ¡espero que te pudras en la tuya!** –escupió

Mirando a Astoria salir enfadada, Draco sintió una ola de alivio atravesarlo de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Era como si el peso de una montaña se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Tenía pocas dudas de que Lucius se enfurecería cuando se enterara, pero realmente, ¿qué podía hacer, además de quejarse como una solterona sobre ello?

Las palabras de despedida de Astoria sobre las minas y los acuerdos de sus padres eran curiosos, pero Draco encontró que en realidad le importaban un caldero las fechorías de su padre. Eran cosas del pasado, y él sólo quería mirar hacia el futuro.

Y al pensar en el futuro, todo lo que venía a su cabeza era Hermione.

Tenía que encontrarla.

— — — — — — — — — —

Después de la escena incómoda, Hermione se refugió de nuevo en la biblioteca de la Segunda Clase. Estaba vacía, la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban tomando onces en el Café Verandah o disfrutando de la brisa del mar en la cubierta. Hermione se deleitaba, la habitación era ideal para ella, a pesar que técnicamente, como pasajera de Tercera Clase, ella no debía estar ahí.

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco en los servicios, se vio sorprendida por el placer en su rostro provocando que una emoción se estableciera bajo su estómago. Incluso Harry, el dulce y perceptivo Harry, se había dado cuenta… ella misma había notado la preocupación reflejada en su mirada inquieta tras las gafas.

El comentario inocente de Draco acerca de los padres de Harry había sido un hecho desafortunado. Era una parte dolorosa de la vida de Harry, a la cual había luchado por sobreponerse. Hermione esperaba que eso no pusiera su corazón en contra de Draco. Ella realmente creía que es dos hombres podían llegar a ser buenos amigos si se dieran una oportunidad.

Estaba escribiendo en su diario el último de los acontecimientos de la mañana cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella. Cerró el libro bruscamente y miró a los claros ojos grises de Draco, que le estaba sonriendo dulcemente y cuando tuvo su atención, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y le tomó la mano libre.

**-Señorita Granger… Hermione… por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por el aberrante comportamiento de Astoria.**

Hermione dejó su diario a un lado y puso su otra mano encima de la de él –**Soy yo quien debe pedirle perdón a usted** –respondió ella y tiró suavemente de su mano –**Por favor, siéntese, no es adecuado que alguien como usted esté arrodillado frente a mi, señor.**

Draco mantuvo su mano entre las suyas, pero hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó a su lado –**No puedo imaginar por lo que usted debiera disculparse, porque yo encuentro todo perfecto.**

Hermione se rió -**¿Perfecto? ¡Está loco!**

Una sombra cruzó su rictus, pero fue rápidamente descartado –**Es muy probable que lo esté** –sonrió- **Pero quiero saber… ¿por qué debe pedirme perdón?**

-**Por Harry…**

-**Pensé que tal vez había dicho algo malo…**

**-¡Oh, no! Usted no podría haber sabido que Harry es huérfano desde que tenía sólo un año de edad. Fue criado por unos parientes del lado de su madre, que… ¡que eran las personas más horribles y le hicieron la vida imposible!**

**-¡Eso es terrible!**

Hermione asintió con seriedad **–Por lo que nunca conoció a sus padres, y después de vivir con los Dursley hasta los once años, se vino a vivir con mi familia en Oxford**

Draco se reclinó en su asiento, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Ella estaba tan absorta contando su historia, que no se dio cuenta que le estaba acariciando suavemente con el pulgar sobre los delicados huesos de los nudillos.

**-Fue muy afortunado de encontrar un hogar lleno de amor** –dijo Draco

**-Lo fue, pero Harry siempre tuvo un poco de pasión por los viajes, al cumplir los diecisiete salió de viaje por un tiempo y volvió de visita a finales del año pasado, pero como yo ya tenía decidido hacer este viaje a los Estados Unidos aprovechó la oportunidad de venir conmigo.**

**-Son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?**

**-Lo somos. Harry siempre ha sido maravilloso conmigo y me gustaría que le gustara**

Draco levantó una ceja **-¿Qué yo le gustara? ¿Por qué le importa eso?**

-**Porque a mi sí, y…** -hizo una pausa y Draco supo que ella estaba sopesando sus siguientes palabras –**Me intrigas, Draco **–dijo tuteándolo por primera vez**- No eres en absoluto de la manera en que yo creí que era.**

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, silenciado por sus palabras. Sus ojos grises se abrieron un poco y ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas con una consciente sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Para el deleite de Draco, ella no movió su mano de allí.

-**Dime, Hermione** –dijo persuasivamente- **Dime que te intriga y te lo contestaré ahora mismo**

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras no acudieron. En su lugar, tomó su diario y hojeó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que quería para luego tendérselo a Draco.

**-Lee esto. Creo que va a responder todas tus preguntas.**

Sorprendido, Draco asintió con la cabeza y tomando el cuaderno de Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

"_Me encontré con él esta noche, y en contra de todas las fantasías de mis sueños, en las que era bastante desagradable, sucedió todo lo contrario, de hecho, me encontré atraída por él; como la marea a la orilla, o como el Sol al horizonte. Era algo que escapaba a mi control, y lo confieso: me da miedo. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera por ese chico bonito de la farmacia de Oxford._

_Yo estaba afuera, acostada en un banco largo, cerca de la poca. Era una noche tranquila, con el sonido lejano de las salpicaduras del mar contra el casco de la nave y un manto de estrellas. Creo que podría haber sido arrullada en los brazos de tanta belleza natural._

_Casualmente, yo estaba buscando la constelación de Draco, cuando se apareció ante mí, las estrellas se hicieron carne y hueso, como si fuera conjurado por la mano divina. ¡Qué absurdo romántico! Aunque no se me da normalmente este tipo de vuelos fantasiosos, él me inspira y no puedo controlarlo, no puedo decir porqué. Lo único que se es que, después de esa noche, es en todo lo que puedo pensar y todo lo que puedo ver. Algo en el fondo me dice que esté hombre está destinado está destinado a ser en mi vida, en este momento en el tiempo. Todavía no he revelado lo que esto significa._

_Pero estoy divagando._

_Pronto oí el sonido de pasos acercándose, el sonido de alguien corriendo muy rápido, pero él ya había pasado mi escondite cuando me senté a investigar el origen de tal perturbación. ¡Era él! El hombre que había visto en el muelle de Southampton y el mismo hombre que me miraba tan extrañadamente en la cubierta a principios de este mismo día._

_Él corrió hacia la barandilla, y por un momento horrible, pensé que se iba a lanzar de cabeza por la borda. Contuve la respiración cuando vi mi temor hacerse realidad. Él se subió a la barandilla y pasó por encima de ella, hacia el exterior del barco. Se aferraba al Titanic sólo con sus manos sobre los rieles y las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Podría haber caído en cualquier momento y me quedé congelada por el miedo ante tal revelación… por miedo a lo que le sucediera._

_Miró hacia arriba y fue recién entonces cuando pude apreciar su rostro. La desesperación que vi reflejado en él me rompió el corazón a pedazos. ¿Qué pudo haber llevado a un hombre hasta ese punto?_

_¿Qué le podría haber sucedido que le hiciera desear la muerte?_

_No podía mantenerme al margen y dejar que lo hiciera. Tenía que ayudarlo. Él me necesitaba. Y, ¿qué podía hacer más que estar allí para él?_

"_¡Detente!" le grité_

_Y fue así como conocí a Draco Malfoy…"_

No era lo único que ella había escrito a partir de su encuentro, varias páginas le seguían relatando su punto de vista, pero a pesar de su gran curiosidad, Draco cerró el libro.

La intimidad de sus palabras, tan sentidas, tan llenas de emoción, le habían golpeado con fuerza y se maravillo por la confianza en ellos, en la convicción que sentía sobre que sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse, apoyándose incluso por las estrellas del cielo, era tan convincente que Draco no podía dejar de creer que era verdad.

**-Hermione…**

La muchacha se sobresaltó, pero de igual manera no lo enfrentó. Draco se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y cuando le alzó la barbilla, ella finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él.

**-Hermione, gracias** –dijo simplemente.

Los labios de ella se separaron, y aunque sorprendida, permaneció en silencio.

**-No sé… si no hubiera estado allí…** -Draco se inclinó hacia ella presionando su frente a la suya. La mano de Hermione se acercó a la parte superior de su cuello, sus dedos presionaron suavemente contra su piel… su tacto era tan suave que envió escalofríos a la espina dorsal del chico rubio. Ella parpadeo varias veces, pero se encontró con que no podía apartar los ojos de aquél amado rostro.

**-Yo estaba destinada a estar allí, estaba destinada a cuidarte** –susurró Hermione. El brazo de Draco la envolvió por la cintura y la atajo hacia él.

**-Tú tienes, Hermione, más de lo que puedes imaginar**

Sus ojos se encontraron y luego sus labios. Fue un beso adecuadamente casto… pero por muy poco. Draco podía sentir su temblor -¿o tal vez era él?- por lo que suavizó su toque, pero ella se tambaleó hacia él y presionó con más fuerza los dedos en su nuca, como si quisiera de esa manera comunicarle su anhelo por él. Se le aceleró el corazón de una manera que con los besos de Astoria nunca le había sucedido.

A Hermione se le arremolinaban los sentidos. El tacto de la boca de Draco en la suya era una sensación nueva, su primer beso, pero tan acertado que desvaneció cualquier vacilación de su parte. Tendría que haberlo rechazado modestamente, haberlo reprendido por su presunción, pero el calor de su aliento, la plenitud de su boca y el mínimo toque de su lengua en su labio inferior, la prendieron fuego. Y, en vez de empujarlo y alejarlo, lo apretó aún más contra su pecho.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, y Hermione casi cae presa del pánico por el miedo de haber actuado demasiado descaradamente. Pero al ver la calidez y ternura en sus ojos el miedo desapareció por completo.

Un sonido al otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca los hizo separarse. Dos mujeres entraron enfrascadas en una conversación y apenas repararon en Hermione y Draco, pero fue suficiente para traer de vuelta a ellos sus sentidos dispersos.

Hermione podía sentir el calor de su rubor causando gotas de sudor a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y entre sus pechos. Se sentía lánguida, su cuerpo todavía temblaba, pero estaba envuelta en una felicidad que apenas creía posible. Tímidamente miró a Draco y lo encontró sonriéndole. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

**-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione** –susurró Draco imprimiendo cada gramo de sentimiento en sus palabras.

**-Tú también eres hermoso** –respondió ella, tímidamente.

**-Nunca me han llamado hermoso, ¿pueden los hombres ser bellos?** –preguntó riendo.

**-¡Por supuesto que pueden! Y no me digas que no te has visto en el espejo y visto lo que veo** –Draco le sonrió, radiante.

**-Hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero quiero verte más tarde. Por favor ¿dices que vas a reunirte conmigo después de la cena?**

Hermione inmediatamente aceptó **-¡Por supuesto!... ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde nos encontramos?**

Draco enganchó su dedo meñique en torno al de ella, deseando poder traerla de vuelta a sus brazos y hacerse de otro espléndido beso **–Dónde nos conocimos. Nueve de la noche**

**-Nueve de la noche, si. Estaré allí, Draco.**

Él soltó su mano a regañadientes, y le dio un disimulado guiño, por las dudas que las otras dos mujeres les estuvieran viendo** –Hasta entonces**.

Una vez Draco cruzó la puerta, Hermione se obligó a sentarse y recuperar el aliento. Recogió su diario y suspiró… estaba demasiado feliz para escribir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** Wooo, woo, wooo. Hubo beso :O _

_Y esto recién empieza... aviso que el capìtulo que viene trae lemmon, asì que a las que no le3s guste este tipo de escenas ya están avisadas :P_

_Muchas muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, son realmente motivadores. Haré lo posible por hacerle llegar sus opiniones a la autora. Mientras tanto yo agradezco por ella :P y también por mi, obviamente, por la manera en que están valorando mi trabajo :)_

_Será hasta el domingo que viene. Por el mismo canal :P_

_**Ilwen** (15/4/12... ¡Feliz Cumple Emma Wattsooon!)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Este capítulo contiene un lemmon ligerito... el que avisa no traiciona :P**

* * *

><p>TITANIC<p>

POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR

**Capítulo 4**

14 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>En el Mar<span>_

Draco ya estaba esperando cuando Hermione llegó. Ella se sorprendió al encontrarlo vestido de manera tan informal, sobre todo cuando, seguramente, la cena en la primera clase recién acababa de finalizar. Se detuvo en silencio, admirando su figura alta y elegante apoyada en la barandilla, mirando el cielo sin luna que se extendía sobre su cabeza… exactamente donde se habían conocido sólo cuatro noches atrás.

-**Hola** –lo saludó finalmente.

Draco se volteó rápidamente, sustituyendo su expresión melancólica por una de alegría **-¡Hermione!** -Tres zancadas lo llevaron hasta su lado, y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas- **Te he extrañado** –dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla, y luego depositar suavemente los labios sobre los de ella.

Cualquier preocupación que Draco podría tener, habían perdido interés completamente –**Yo también te extrañe, Draco. Tú… tú eres todo en lo que he podido pensar **–reconoció sonrojándose tan pronto como las palabras habían salido de su boca, pero Draco le acunó el rostro con la palma de su mano y bajó sus labios a los de ella nuevamente. El beso se mantuvo casto, pero Hermione podía sentir la mano temblorosa del rubio, por lo que la cubrió con la suya, apretándole los dedos para tranquilizarle.

**-No te lo dije antes porque no sabía como te sentirías al respecto…** -comenzó Draco, le sujetó la mano y la llevó nuevamente hacia la barandilla. Hizo una pausa mirando hacia sus dedos entrelazados.

-**Draco, ¿qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir?**

Él se llevó la mano a los labios y besó uno y cada uno de sus dedos **–En primer lugar, quiero decirte que… bueno, que he abierto los ojos, Hermione. Tenías razón ese día en la cubierta. Yo vengo de un lugar de privilegio, pero a un costo.**

Hermione frunció el ceño **–No entiendo, Draco **– dijo Hermione y Draco se echó a reír.

**-Ni yo, Hermione, ni yo... Déjame ver si me puedo explicar…**

La llevó hasta un banco cercano, apretó su mano entre las suyas y con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la muñeca.

**-Yo crecí en Wiltshire, en tierras pertenecientes a la familia de mi madre, era una casa de campo encantadora… la envidia de todos en el pueblo. Era el único hijo de mis padres. Resumidamente, un malcriado… **

Los dos se rieron y Draco se encogió de hombros –**Es de esperar, Draco **–dijo Hermione- **Yo también soy hija única, y a pesar de no nacer en su privilegio, entiendo perfectamente como te consintieron.**

**-Entonces, tal vez puedas entenderme. De alguna manera sabía que podría** –Draco se recostó y extendió su brazo envolviendo la espalda de Hermione y acomodarle la espalda contra su pecho. Aspiró su dulce aroma a lilas y continuó- **Mi padre nunca fue una persona cálido con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, rara vez los vi en una actitud cariñosa, sobre todo a los once años cuando comencé la escuela. Mi madre murió poco después que salí de Eton.**

Hermione jadeó por sus palabras y apretó el agarre de sus manos.

-**Fue rápido. Su corazón era frágil y, finalmente, le falló. Yo estaba con ella cuando murió y las palabras de despedida que me dedicó fueron que siguiera a mi corazón e hiciera que se sintiera orgullosa.**

**-¡Oh, Draco! Yo sé que ella debe estar tan terriblemente orgullosa de ti. Eres un hombre estupendo, y cualquier madre estaría feliz de poder reconocerte como su hijo **–Hermione apretó sus dedos contra los labios, pero la emoción en sus ojos llenó el corazón de Draco.

-**Yo creo que sí… sí, lo hago. De todas formas, ingresé al St. Andrews, a pesar del peso en mi corazón. Me fui a la escuela con la seguridad que mi padre custodiaría atentamente los bienes de mi madre.**

**-¿Acaso no le correspondía, cómo su marido?**

Draco se encogió de hombros –**Voy a ser honesto contigo… no tengo cabeza para los negocios, y mi padre siempre me mantuvo a distancia de la administración de dichos bienes. Según tengo entendido, la propiedad era una herencia, mi madre era la única viva de tres hermanas, sin parientes masculinos. Mi abuelo fue muy específico al señalar que la propiedad debería pasar de mi madre a su primer hijo varón… o sea, yo.**

**-Suena razonable. Tu abuelo debe de haber sido un hombre muy progresista.**

-**En realidad, nunca lo conocí. Él y mi abuela murieron en un accidente de coche antes que yo naciera.**

Una vez más, la mirada de Hermione se volvió a él con comprensión **–Lo siento mucho, debe haber ser terrible para ti.**

**-Eres muy amable, cariño**. –le sonrió y continuó con su relato- **Durante mi estancia en St. Andrews, supuse que todo en casa estaba bien. Me gustó mucho la Universidad, y me enfoqué por completo en mis estudios, nunca volví a casa para las vacaciones porque prefería quedarme ayudando a mis profesores en sus investigaciones y en hacer pequeños viajes a distintos ligares para acrecentar mis propios conocimientos.**

**-¿Qué estudiabas?**

**-Filosofía y Clásicos.**

Hermione rió –**Mi padre es profesor de estudios clásicos**

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y besó ligeramente su boca sonriente **–Evidentemente estaba destinado que nos encontremos. Las estrellas apuntan a ello **–bromeó.

Hermione le cogió la mano con fuerza **-¡Oh, yo quería decirte, pero se me olvidó por completo!**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Mira hacia arriba, Draco, ¡Mira! –**Draco siguió el camino que el dedo de Hermione marcaba-** ¿Qué constelaciones ves?**

**-Yo… eh, bueno, veo la Osa Mayor…** –dijo, frunciéndole el ceño al cielo lleno de estrellas.

**-¿Y qué se ve por encima de la Osa Mayor?** –incitó

Draco miró la Osa Mayor y el grupito de estrellas encima suyo, buscando en su memoria los nombres de las constelaciones astronómicas. Cuando el nombre acudió por fin, sintió los cabellos de la nuca erizársele.

**-Draco** –suspiró- **El Dragón**

**-Fue la constelación que estaba mirando cuando pasaste corriendo cerca mio esa noche. Eras tú, Draco. Estaba pensando en ti**

Draco miró su cara expresiva y volvió la vista hacia las estrellas. Hermione era hermosa, con las mejillas encendidas y su boca color rosa con el labio inferior apresado entre los dientes. Ella se acomodó en sus brazos.

**-Extraordinario** –susurró. Ella le sonrió y le acarició la barbilla

**-Si, extraordinario**

De mala gana, Draco continuó con el hilo de su historia **-Me faltaban dos años para terminar cuando estalló un escándalo que involucró a mi padre. Él había hecho algunas asociaciones políticas bastante desagradables, entre ellos con un tipo que se llamaba Thomas Riddle.**

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su hombro bruscamente – **¿Riddle? me suena ese nombre…. ¡Ya recuerdo! Mi padre solía despotricar contra él casi todas las noches cuando Riddle adquirió un puesto en la **_**Cámara de los Comunes. **_**¡Era un hombre terrible! ¿Su padre lo apoyó?**

**-Así es. ¿Recuerdas su innoble fin?**

Ella no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que adornó sus labios** –Si mal no recuerdo, lo encontraron muerto en la cama de una prostituta.**

-**No era una prostituta, Hermione, era la esposa de su rival, Boris Hampstead. Y, como se informó, el sospechoso de estar detrás de la destrucción de la reputación de Hampstead era mi padre… él estaba trabajando a nombre de Riddle.**

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta -**¡Oh, Draco! ¿Y tú no tuviste idea hasta que salió en los periódicos?**

-**Ni una pista. Después enfrenté a mi padre por los rumores y salió a la luz que había invertido la totalidad de la fortuna de mi madre en las arcas de Riddle, con la esperanza de que contribuiría a lograr sus propias ambiciones políticas. No es necesario decir que, no esperaba que Riddle terminara muerto después de una noche en la cama con una mujer mucho más joven que Hampstead.**

La ya familiar vergüenza sobre este tema, hizo que Draco se alejara un poco de Hermione, seguro que iba a ser rechazado por sus antecedentes manchados. Pero, cuando ella metió el brazo entre el suyo y apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro, él suspiró de alivio. _¡Que exponente de mujer estaba resultando ser Hermione Granger!_

**-Vamos, Draco. ¿Qué pasó después?**

-**Tomé el mando, y le pedí ayuda al padre de un amigo de la Universidad que era abogado y fue capaz de salvar la casa y la mayor parte de la propiedad que la rodea. Pero al final tuve que venderla para pagar la última de las deudas de mi padre **–Draco se detuvo, asaltado por el recuerdo de las posesiones más preciadas de su madre siendo rematadas en una subasta- **Después que terminé la Universidad, mi padre se volvió un buen amigo de Wallace Greengrass, que, por si aún no lo has notado, es asquerosamente rico. Daphne, su hija mayor, fue deshonrada de su familia por irse con el hombre inadecuado **–Draco resopló de risa- **Yo la envidiaba ¿sabes?, por tener las agallas de seguir a su corazón. Creo que a mi madre le habría caído bien.**

**-¡A mi misma me cae bien**! –Exclamó Hermione**- ¿Y cómo llegaste a terminar prometido con Astoria, entonces?**

-**Astoria ha sufrido por las acciones de su hermana. Como debes saber, la sociedad puede ser… no perdona. Se terminaron las invitaciones a fiestas y bailes, y las propuestas de matrimonio que pudiera tener habían desaparecido. Mi padre, siempre oportunista, vio la ocasión de usar la situación de Wallace a su propio beneficio.**

Hermione estaba horrorizada **-Él te vendió ¿no? Te vendió en matrimonio por… ¿por qué?**

Draco se encogió de hombros -**No sabría decirte. Dinero, sobre todo. Prestigio, a pesar de que sería un vago reflejo del mismo estado que experimentaba Wallace en la sociedad. Afortunadamente, el nombre de mi madre era y es, todavía muy bien visto, así que mis perspectivas no habrían sido tan graves. Astoria, sin embargo… lo terrible es que ella no entiende lo realmente triste que su futuro se había convertido. Sus padres la mantuvieron completamente en la oscuridad al respecto.**

Hermione, a pesar de su aversión por la señorita Greengrass, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de compasión por ella –**Eso es realmente terrible, que una mujer tenga que ser rehén de unos ideales anticuados sobre el matrimonio y… y… el romance.**

**-¿Romance? Oh, mi dulce niña… no hay romance en la alta sociedad.**

**-¿No la quieres, Draco? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?** –Hermione odió la forma en que su voz temblaba y temía su respuesta, pero se preocupaba por Draco y aunque no fuera para ella, ella quería que fuera feliz.

**-No. Nunca lo he hecho. Lo que me lleva a la verdadera razón por la que tenía que hablar contigo esta noche.**

Se volvió hacia ella y sus manos agarraron la suya. Hermione se quedó sin aliento al ver la expresión esperanzadora en su rostro.

**-¿Cuál, Draco? ¿Cuál razón?**

Él respiró hondo, y el aire fresco del mar limpió su mente tanto como sus pulmones** –Hermione, he terminado mi compromiso con Astoria**

**-Tú… ¿Tú qué? Oh, Draco, ¿estás seguro?** –Hermione no podía negar como sus palabras aumentaron la esperanza hinchando su pecho.

Él le acarició el cabello, capturando un bucle entre el pulgar y el índice acariciándolo junto a su mejilla **–Si, estoy muy seguro. Si me fuera a casar con una mujer que no amo, significaría que no podría cortejar a la mujer de la que creo que estoy cayendo desesperada y locamente enamorado.**

El corazón de Hermione latía tan fuerte que pensó que estallaría en su pecho **–Draco, yo… yo no sé que decir.**

Draco la agarro firmemente de los brazos, sin embargo, era un agarre suave –**Dime que tengo una oportunidad contigo. Hermione, dime que sientes lo mismo que yo.**

Las últimas dudas persistentes se desvanecieron cuando Hermione se tiró en sus brazos y junto sus labios con pasión, con urgencia. Cuando se separaron, Draco la abrazó con fuerza

**-Cuando lleguemos al muelle de Nueva York, Hermione, bajaré de este barco contigo **

Draco la sintió mover la cabeza contra su pecho murmurando **– ¡Si, Draco! Si, por favor ¡si!**

**-Pero tu primo…**

**-A él le va a dar algo, ¡seguro!** –Dijo con una sonrisa- **Pero Harry confía en mí. Él confía en mi corazón**

**-¿Cómo no confiar en tu corazón? Yo también confío en él… es el corazón más puro que jamás he conocido.**

Hermione le acarició la mejilla **-¿Estás seguro? Draco, yo no soy el tipo de mujer… yo no soy tu señorita Greengrass**

**-En primer lugar, mi amor, ella ya no es mi señorita Greengrass. Y en segundo lugar, yo ya te he dicho, tú eres perfecta y yo estoy acostumbrado a lo mejor** –le guiñó un ojo mientras ella le daba un manotazo.

**-¡Eres incorregible!... Soy casi perfecta** –exclamó Hermione, aunque Draco parecía deliciosamente satisfecho con sí mismo.

**-Tú eres perfecta para mí. Estoy maravillado contigo, Hermione. Con tu inteligencia, con tu corazón, con tu firme creencia en la bondad del mundo… ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre?**

-**Para…**

-**Nunca. Nunca voy a dejar de cantar tus alabanzas**

Hermione se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Draco **–Vamos a caminar y puedes terminar de contarme el régimen de tu padre **–dijo, pero de repente soltó su mano y se volvió hacia él con el horror expresado en su rostro-** Draco, ¡tu padre!**

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-Se pondrá furioso contigo**

-**Hermione, ¿cuándo no está furioso conmigo? ¿Lo dices por lo de Astoria? No te preocupes, ya lo sabe. No fue un momento agradable, pero…**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza **-¡Lo digo por mí! Él nunca me va a aceptar…**

**-Tengo veintiún años. Él no tiene opción, no me puede obligar. Tendrá que aceptarlo o puede… puede irse de mi vida.**

**-No digas eso, es tu padre…**

Draco la abrazó y le besó la punta de la nariz **–Confía en mi, amor. Confía en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Tú me dijiste una vez, justo allí, que me aferrara a ti, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.**

Hermione sonrió, relajada por sus palabras tranquilizadoras y la emoción que podía ver en sus ojos grises –**Confío en ti**

**-Bien. Ahora, vamos a dar esa caminata.**

— — — — — — — — — —

Pasaron horas explorando el barco, y cuando ya se había hecho tarde, Draco arrastró a Hermione hacia uno de los tres ascensores que había detrás de la Gran Escalera.

El asistente del ascensor les dedicó una mirada dudosa, y una especialmente persistente y desdeñosa a la sencilla camisa y falda de lino de Hermione. **-¿Cubierta?**

**-Cubierta "E", por favor** –respondió Draco en tono sumamente altivo, haciendo que todos los nervios de Hermione se disolvieran en un ataque de risa.

Draco le sonrió **–Ríete de mí, ¿quieres?** –Envolvió su cintura con su brazo y tiró de ella acercándola para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca.

**-Draco, ¡de verdad! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** –exclamó ella echando una mirada nerviosa hacia el asistente, que para su suerte estaba ocupado cerrando la puerta.

**-Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido, mi cielo. Estoy seguro que este caballero no me culparía por querer besarte a cada segundo** –He hizo hincapié en ello besándola de nuevo, esta vez detrás de la oreja izquierda

**-Te estas pasando**

**-Pero sólo contigo, Hermione** - Draco pasó a su otra oreja y bromeando le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo.

**-La cubierta "E", señor, señorita…** -anunció el asistente cuando el ascensor se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y él se corrió dándole lugar a Hermione y a Draco para que pudieran salir.

Draco metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacó un billete de una libra y lo colocó en el bolsillo del pecho del asistente –**Para usted, señor, con todo nuestro agradecimiento.**

Mientras Hermione reía de las travesuras de Draco, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la escalera que conducía a la cubierta "F"

**-Draco, ¿A dónde vamos?**

-**Ven, quiero enseñarte algo…**

Bajaron ruidosamente las escaleras a la cubierta de proa, y Draco se giró a la derecha. Un corredor estaba allí con un cartel que rezaba "piscina" y debajo "Baños turcos". Había un fuerte olor a agua salada en el aire desde la piscina –**Creo que la White Star Line confía que sus pasajeros no vendrán a husmear después de hora** –bromeó Draco

Hermione lo miró haciendo una pequeña mueca, con las manos como jarra sobre sus caderas. Draco pensó que se veía totalmente adorable.

**-¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo? **–Preguntó ella- **¿Qué pasa si nos encuentran?**

**-Sólo nos quedaremos un rato, quiero que veas esto** –Tomándole la mano, cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras ellos. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de luz.

**-¡Oh!** –fue lo único capaz de exclamar Hermione cuando la habitación les fue revelada.

Ellos estaban en lo que era conocido como la "Sala Refrescante". El tercer día en el Titanic, el mayor domo de Draco le había sugerido darse un baño turco, y él lo había tomado con entusiasmo. Disfrutó inmensamente de la sala de vapor, el masaje que le siguió, una hora de relax en la "Sala Refrescante", y después de todo eso, un refrescante chapuzón en la piscina de agua fría con sal.

**-¿No es hermosa?** –preguntó Draco

Hermione había caminado más lejos en la sala, inspeccionando el lugar y disfrutando su elegante decoración y colorido –**Es impresionante** –susurró- **Es como una fantasía árabe.**

La habitación, como tantas otras en Titanic, estaba revestida en madera de teca, con las paredes adornadas con azulejos de porcelana pródigos en colores azules y verdes brillantes. Lámparas de bronce colgaban de los techos desprendiendo una luz dorada que daba a la habitación un encanto sensual que dejó sin aliento de inmediato a Hermione.

**-¡Me encanta!** –Exclamó al fin- **Creo que es mi lugar favorito en todo el barco.**

Draco se paró detrás de ella y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió feliz.

**-Muchas gracias por mostrármelo**

**-¿Quieres ver el resto?**

**-¿Debemos? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si alguien nos descubre aquí?** –Hermione miraba ansiosamente a la puerta, como si esperara ver a un delegado enojado entrar de un momento a otro.

**-No lo harán** –le aseguró- **Ven… te mostraré la sala de vapor**

Exploraron los baños de arriba abajo; dándose cuenta que había dejado su diario en el camarote, Hermione prestó su máxima atención por retener todo en su memoria y poder escribirlo más tarde.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la "Sala Refrescante", se sentaron en un sillón rojo y él la besó, tan a fondo que borró todo lo demás de su mente.

Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hermione, y las deslizó por su cabello sacando cada horquilla que encontró a su paso hasta que se encontró con la totalidad de este derramado en sus manos. Hermione le miraba sombríamente, pero en sus ojos, pudo ver su anhelo. Capturó su boca de nuevo y esta vez no hubo una sola gota de inocencia, con un deseo frenético bebió de sus labios e introdujo su lengua vacilante. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, pero pasó los suyos alrededor de su cuello acaricándo con los dedos el pelo de su nuca y abrió los labios para él, soltando un gemido que traicionó sus deseos.

Hermione era tan dulce como Draco había imaginado, incluso, ni el más fino champagne podría saber mejor que ella. Le prodigó besos en la boca, las mejillas y el punto sensible detrás de la oreja, provocando un gemido ronco de ella que le hizo a Draco arder en deseo.

Por su parte, Hermione exploró con las palmas el pecho de Draco, haciendo a un lado su chaqueta para poder sentir sus brazos y los músculos de su espalda. Ella nunca había tocado a un hombre de esa manera, ya que en realidad nunca conoció un hombre al que ella le gustaría ver y desnudar… ni que la desnudara.

El propósito de Draco era diferente, no había censura en sus ojos, ni ningún reproche por su comportamiento, sólo un deseo, apenas velado, de que Hermione supiera que era solamente suyo. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella le corría la chaqueta por los bazos y posaba las manos en su pecho, indecisa, sonriendo con timidez cuando sintió sus pezones duros a través de la camisa. Draco la recompensó con besos hambrientos y le susurraba estímulos mientras se deslizaba los tirantes de los hombros y se desabrochaba los botones del cuello.

Ella estaba loca, se estaba comportando como una mujer fácil pero no le importaba. Quería tocar a Draco. _Necesitaba_ tocar a Draco, para tranquilizarse y asegurarse que él reamente estaba ahí besándola con esa especie de desesperación que casi la asustó. Pero sabía que no tenía esa intención, que él nunca le haría daño, porque él estaba destinado para ella y ella para él, como dos caras de una moneda.

Draco se desplazó para que Hermione pudiera recostarse en el sillón y se inclinó sobre ella, estudiando solemnemente su rostro y corriéndole un rizo de su rostro.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que pensaba que estaba cayendo loca y desesperadamente enamorado?**

Hermione le tocó el labio inferior y Draco le tomó la mano en la suya, dibujando en sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos no vacilaron –**Si, lo recuerdo**

**-Te mentí. Ya me he enamorado de ti. Enfermiza y perdidamente**.

Hermione tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire que fue expulsada en un sollozo. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Draco para poder superar aquella histórica declaración de amor y en un susurro hacer sus propios votos de amor en el calor de su piel.

**-Draco, esto es una locura** –consiguió decir por fin secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de bolsillo- **Nos acabamos de conocer.**

**-Tú sabes que esto es lo correcto, Hermione. Tú misma lo has dicho y, de ninguna manera creo que seas capaz de decir una mentira** –Él le sonrió mientras ella sacudía la cabeza con fuerza.

**-No, nunca te mentiría. No a ti.**

**-Ni yo a ti, cariño** –murmuró**- Confía en ello, siempre.**

Con una sonrisa trémula, le acarició la mejilla y lo atrajo hacia abajo besándolo de nuevo.

En pocos momentos, el fuego que bullía entre ellos fue alimentado aún más y cuando él buscó a tientas los botones del cuello de su camisa, ella le apartó las manos y se los desabrochó ella misma.

Draco se lo impidió cuando el borde de encaje de su sujetador y la suave montaña de sus pechos fueron revelados. Con reverencia, besó el hueco de su garganta y aún más abajo, donde el calor perfumado de sus pechos lo cautivo al punto de atreverse a probar su piel con un golpe de su lengua. La mano de Hermione cubrió la parte posterior de su cuello y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus atenciones amorosas le hacían brotar los sonidos más agradables de su garganta.

Se aventuraron aún más, hasta que Draco tiró ha parte superior del sujetador hacia abajo, de manera que el pico color rosa de un pezón se asomó. Lo tomó en su boca y su mano subió para atender a su gemelo. Hermione gritaba mientras él la bañaba con su lengua, primero un pezón y luego el otro. Apretó las piernas juntas, en un intento de aliviar las malvadas sensaciones que comenzaban a reunirse debajo de su vientre.

**-Eres tan hermosa. Nunca podré tener suficiente de ti** –Draco respiró contra su piel, antes de enterrar la cara en el hueco de su cuello, y esparcir con la boca abierta, besos por todo el camino hasta su oreja. Hermione se estremeció en sus brazos, abrumada por la atención amorosa, y también abrumada por su anhelo por él, al punto de pensar en darle un empujón.

**-Tócame, Draco** –le imploró y él se irguió sobre ella, bloqueándole la habitación, siendo lo único que ella podía ver. Hermione acogió con agrado el peso sobre ella, y levantó las rodillas ligeramente en búsqueda de un contacto más íntimo. En los rincones remotos de su conciencia, se preguntó que diría su madre de verla actuar tan descaradamente, pero no le importaba. Draco se sintió maravillado por aquella presión tan íntima, su cabeza daba vueltas por la fuerza de las emociones que ella le provocaba.

Regresó su atención a sus pechos, con su boca y su lengua caliente contra su carne; las caderas de Hermione se alzaron cuando tocó un punto particularmente sensible y lo succionó. Sus manos se aferraron a su pelo y gimió descaradamente en la apreciación de su reverente toque.

Draco deslizó la mano por su lado, y agradeció que ella hubiera renunciado a usar un corset al sentir la suave curva de su cintura debajo de su toque ansioso. Él se movió aún más sobre el crecimiento de su cadera y se reunió con el inicio de la falda y la enagua de Hermione; mirándola a ella le pidió en silencio permiso para ir más lejos.

Ella lo complació con una sonrisa y su mano se deslizó debajo de la falda, su palma caliente se aferro a su rodilla. Se movió más alto, y aún más alto, hasta que, llego a la cima de sus medias de algodón negras, y luego escurrió los dedos por debajo del borde de sus bragas. El toque de su mano desnuda en su muslo fue insoportablemente erótico, Hermione se retorció ansiosamente debajo de él, mientras Draco le acariciaba con los dedos sobre la piel sensible.

Audazmente, pasó los dedos temblorosos por las bragas, emocionado por la evidente evidencia de su húmeda excitación. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, que, a pesar de su inocencia, mostró entusiasmo por sus atenciones, y, lo más importante, encontraba placer en ello.

Ella se aferró a él cuando, en un intento inútil de aliviar su lujuria, Draco empujó sus caderas contras las suyas y siguió besándola con un abandono febril, incluso contra su mejor juicio.

Hasta que el buen juicio llamó a un alto renuente.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco encima y abrió los ojos; estaba mirándola con una profunda ternura en su rostro.

**-Amor, tenemos que parar** –susurró de mala gana-** No sé cuanto más pueda resistir.**

**-Entonces no lo hagas, ¡no te resistas! Tómame si quieres. Draco, **_**te amo**_ –exclamó levantando las caderas, en una clara y descarada invitación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras de protesta y reacio a abandonar el calor de su abrazo, Draco finalmente se levantó de ella y la ayudó a que también se incorporara.

-**No voy a tomar ventaja de ti** –suspiró y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos besándola con dulzura

**-Supongo que debería estar avergonzada de mí misma** –dijo Hermione más tarde, terminando de abotonarse la blusa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero le dio una sonrisa desafiante a Draco- **Debería… pero no lo estoy. Provocas algo en mí… algo increíble, ¡y no puedo sentir vergüenza por ello!**

**-Es por eso que no debes perder la cabeza. Cuando haga el amor contigo, quiero que sea ideal. Quiero sentarte en la cama y postrarme ante ti, de la manera en que debes ser adorada, no tomándote en una sala pública como si fueses una prostituta…** -Quería pasar la vida con ella, y lo sabía con tal seguridad como con la que respiraba, e iba a tratarla como una buena mujer debía ser tratada… con amor y respeto.

Hermione lo miraba mientras se acomodaba los tirantes sobre los hombros y luego se colocaba la chaqueta. Él era más de lo que había esperado en un hombre; no solamente era un completo caballero, él la trataba como una persona de valor, como alguien que debía ser apreciado.

**-Hace calor aquí, ¿no te parece?** –Dijo Draco con cautela, cuando salieron de los baños turcos, cuidando de no cruzarse con algún tripulante que pudiera estar cerca.

**-Creo, señor Malfoy, que sólo esta acalorado por sus actividades recientes** –Hermione rió mientras corría escaleras arriba con Draco persiguiéndola.

— — — — — — — — — —

Después del calor sofocante bajo la cubierta, el aire de la noche helada era _casi_ refrescante. Draco y Hermione corrían hacia la terraza, justo por debajo de la proa.

Allí había unos pocos pasajeros, sobre todo de tercera clase, por lo que no le prestaron especial atención a una pareja feliz como Draco girando alrededor de Hermione en un baile improvisado. Ella rió de placer cuando él tiró de ella abrazándola y dándole un largo y persistente beso.

**-Estas temblando, vas a coger un resfrío.**

**-Estoy bien… hacía mucho calor allí, el aire fresco me viene bien** –Hermione se apoyó en los brazos de él, sonriéndole vertiginosamente –**He tenido una noche maravillosa.**

-**Yo también, Hermione. Casi no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo** –dijo Draco volviendo a moverse en un ritmo que sólo ellos conocían.

El tañido de una súbita campanada –tres fuertes repiques- por encima de ellos los hizo sobresaltar por la sorpresa. Muy por arriba, en el nido del cuervo, dos miradores se inclinaron hacia adelante, uno de ellos hablaba por teléfono. Sus gritos se escucharon con facilidad en el frío aire en calma.

**-¡Iceberg a la vista! **

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver donde estaban apuntando. Las luces en cubierta hicieron que el cielo de la noche se viera más oscuro más allá del límite de la barandilla del barco y por un momento, ni Draco ni Hermione pudieron ver más allá de la punta de la proa

Entonces, en contraste del cielo estrellado, la silueta maciza de un iceberg asomó por encima del barco.

El Titanic iba en línea recia hacia él.

**-Oh, Dios mío, Draco, ¡Vamos a chocar contra eso!** –Hermione abrió la boca, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Draco. En el puente que cruzaba por encima de ellos, podían oír los pasos corriendo y los gritos de alarma; luego, lentamente, la nave comenzó a doblar hacia la izquierda.

**-Vamos...** –susurró Draco- **¿Qué está llevando tanto tiempo? ¡Gira!**

Sólo segundos habían pasado, y por un momento, parecía que la nave podría partir el enorme iceberg. Sn embargo, el barco sufrió, aunque sutil, un estremecimiento; no fue más que una fuerte vibración… luego un golpe, uno más, y otro cuando el barco raspó la longitud del iceberg. Draco y Hermione se acercaron nuevamente a la barandilla para conseguir una mejor visión.

En cuestión de segundos después de que la vibración causada por la colisión hubo cesado, el iceberg se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Hermione se volvió a los brazos de Draco, apretando la mejilla contra su hombro **–Estuvo cerca **-dijo, pero él pudo notar el temblor de su voz.

Juntos se dirigieron de nuevo a la baranda de estribor y miraron por encima; no había signos de daño a la vista. –**Se ve bien, ¿no te parece? **–dijo Hermione, mirando hacia atrás a Draco por encima de su hombro –**Ni siquiera raspó la pintura.**

**-Aunque sin duda nos golpeó, se pudo sentir. Tal vez el daño, si es que hay, esté por debajo de la línea del agua.**

**-¡Por suerte este barco no puede hundirse!** –Exclamó con un alivio que desapareció al ver la tensión en el rostro de Draco**- ¿O tú crees que….? ¡Dijeron que el Titanic es insumergible!**

**-No lo sé, cariño. Mejor entremos, me estoy congelando** –dijo Draco evadiendo el tema y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a pesar de que él mismo no podía evitar sentirse alarmado por el incidente

Tomando su mano, Hermione siguió a Draco hasta la cubierta del barco, en la parte superior de la escalera se detuvo y miró hacia el puente –**Draco, ¡mira!**

El capitán Smith estaba de pie en el puente de navegación, mirando por encima de la banda de estribor; tres de los oficiales del barco estaban cerca, con expresiones muy graves en sus rostros. Uno de ellos, el Oficial Primero Murdoch, los vio mirando.

**-Por favor** –dijo él, acercándose rápidamente –**Necesito que regresen a sus camarotes**

**-¿Está todo bien?** –Preguntó Hermione- **¿Nos golpeó el iceberg?**

Una expresión de vigilancia se apoderó de las facciones de Murdoch y les dio una sonrisa forzada –**No tiene de que preocuparse, señorita. Sin embargo, debe volver a su camarote de inmediato y ponerse su salvavidas y ropa abrigada… la temperatura está bajo cero por aquí.**

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero Draco lo sujetó firmemente del brazo **-¿El Titanic se está hundiendo?**

Draco leyó la respuesta en una mirada fugaz del oficial llena de desesperación y se retiró de pronto, sorprendido por lo visto en los ojos del anciano –**Dios mio **–susurró

Murdoch desvió la mirada hacia el capitán, que seguía de pie en el puente de navegación hablando en voz baja con el arquitecto de la nave, Thomas Andrews, y el presidente y director general de la White Star Line, Bruce Ismay. Volvió a mirar a Draco y a Hermione, sonriéndoles débilmente.

**-Por favor, pónganse sus salvavidas y regresen a la cubierta del barco. No se demoren.**

Sin decir una palabra más, Murdoch se alejó, dejando a Hermione sin aliento apoyándose en el bazo de Draco.

**-Draco, ¡oh, Dios mío!, ¿crees qué…?** –empezó.

Draco apretó con fuerza su mano **–Si, lo creo. Tenemos que alertar a mi padre y a los Greengrass**

Mientras se movían rápidamente hacia la puerta que los llevaría a la Gran Escalera, Hermione clavó los talones al suelo**. -¡Draco! ¡Tengo encontrar a Harry primero!**

Draco la agarró por los hombros **–No te voy a dejar ir lejos de mi vista. Vamos a ir a buscar a mi padre en primer lugar y luego…**

**-¡No! Por favor, Draco, tenemos tiempo de sobra, un barco como Titanic se mantendrá a flote…**

**-No lo sé… ¡tú viste el rostro del oficial Murdoch!**

Ella le tocó la mejilla sonriendo pero temblorosa –**Si, lo vi. Y sé… yo sé que no hay mucho tiempo, pero Harry es mi familia. No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin él**

Draco la pegó a su pecho y le besó la frente. Rebuscó en el bolsillo su reloj –**Es casi medianoche. Está bien, ve a buscarlo, pero nos reuniremos en quince minutos**

**-En veinte**

**-Hermione…**

-**Veinte, Draco, por favor. Necesito tiempo para encontrarlo, puede que no esté en su cabina… prometo que me daré prisa** –pidió- **¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?**

Draco la introdujo en el vestíbulo de entrada a la Primera Clase; una hermosa habitación, acentuada por una enorme cúpula de cristal esmerilado en el techo. –**Aquí. Nos vemos aquí**- Tiró de ella para robarle otro beso desesperado **-¡Date prisa!**

**-¡Lo haré!** –Hermione se recogió el ruedo de la falda para mejor movilidad y corrió hacia las escaleras. Hizo una pausa mirando hacia él y curvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa **–Te amo**

Luego se marchó

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: _¿Quién no quiere un hombre así? Merlín! _

_Algunas aclaraciones y curiosidades del capítulo: _

_- La Cámara de los Comunes, es en Reino Unido, uno de los órganos bicamerales del parlamento. Están la Cámara de los comunes, llamada cámara baja (Diputados) y, la Cámara de los Lores, llamada cámara alta (Senadores)_

_-Todos los nombres que aparecen, el capitán, el oficial, el director de la White Star Line y el arquitecto, son los verdaderos. Me causo gracia que uno se llamara Thomas Andrews xD_

_La cosa se puso tensa... el domingo que viene es el último capítulo y luego sólo quedará el epílogo... Nos vemos hasta entonces!_

_Un beso grande_

_**Ilwen** (22-04-12)_


	5. Capítulo 5

TITANIC  
>POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR<p>

Capítulo 5

La suite de los Malfoy estaba en la cubierta, y para cuando Draco llegó, los mayordomos y las azafatas ya iban de puerta a puerta danto instrucciones tales como "_ropa de abrigo_" y _"por favor, señora, póngase su salvavidas_" con una serenidad que él sabía era completamente falsa.

**-Ahí está** –dijo Severus cuando Draco cruzó la puerta. Dos salvavidas feos y voluminosos estaban tirados en el sofá. Draco se retuvo con una mirada sagaz sobre el aspecto desalineado de su ex profesor. **–Has estado con ella ¿verdad?** –El disgusto era palpable en su voz.

Draco lo ignoró y se acercó a su padre, que estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera -**¿El intendente le dijo lo que ha sucedido?**

Lucius se volvió hacia él con una mueca de desprecio y un vaso de Wiskey en la mano –**Es un poco tarde para tener un bote salvavidas para ejercitar, ¿no? **–Dijo con ironía, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

**-Esto no es un simulacro, padre. El iceberg llegó a dañar el Titanic**

Severus cerró la puerta y se acercó a Draco, tocándole el hombro **-¿Cómo sabes eso? No sentí nada más que un leve temblor… supuse que eran los motores**

**-Vimos el golpe. Fue suficien…**

**-¿Vimos? ¿Tú y tu nueva puta?** -lo interrumpió Lucius, con la mirada torva clavada sobre su hijo.

Draco apretó los puños y Severus apretó su hombro con más fuerza –**Draco, no…**

Pero él joven se lo sacó de encima con un movimiento y dio un paso amenazador hacia su padre

**-Si no fueras mi padre y no deshonraría la memoria de mi madre, te mataría por lo que acabas de decir** –escupió furioso- **¿Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de Hermione?**

Lucius reposó el vaso y se acercó hacia Draco. El hedor del alcohol en su aliento era una prueba fehaciente de su embriaguez –**Me atrevo, muchacho, porque eres propenso a arruinarlo todo, y yo me he esforzado demasiado por ti** –rugió

**-Nunca le pedí ayuda**

-**Los dos, ¡bajen sus voces!** –advirtió Severus.

**-No me digas que hacer, Snape** –respondió con los ojos aún fijos en Draco **–Ni siquiera perteneces aquí**

**-No le hables de esa manera** –dijo Draco- **Mira, no quiero discutir contigo…**

-**Entonces deberías mostrarme un poco más de respeto** –Lucius se acercó al sofá y agarró los salvavidas, arrojando uno al suelo **-¡Adelante! ¿Tienes el bote salvavidas de entrenamiento?**

**-¡No es un simulacro!** –Gritó Draco- **¡Este barco se hunde!**

Severus se interpuso entre los dos hombres, su expresión sombría llamó la atención de Draco -**¿Estás seguro?**

**-¡Oh, por Dios, Snape! ¿Cómo puede saberlo?** –interrumpió Lucius, pero los otros dos hombres lo ignoraron por completo.

-**Recién mismo, Hermione y yo vimos al capitán en la cubierta del barco, y el Primer Oficial Murdoch habló con nosotros. Me di cuenta por su comportamiento que algo estaba terriblemente mal.**

**-¿Tú dices haber visto el iceberg? ¿Definitivamente golpeó el barco?**

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, dolorosamente consciente que cada minuto allí hablando era un minuto lejos de Hermione garantizando su seguridad.

**-Si, lo he visto, Severus. Nosotros, Hermione y yo, estábamos en la cubierta, justo detrás del arco. Las luces en la cubierta hicieron que sea difícil ver, porque no hay luna esta noche, pero oímos la campana y el grito de "**_**Iceberg a la vista**_**", entonces, simplemente lo vimos ahí… el barco se desvió para esquivarlo, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido.**

Severus lo miró inquisitivamente **-¿Dónde está la señorita Granger ahora?**

**-Ella quería encontrar a su primo**

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a Wallace Greengrass con Astoria pisándole los talones.

**-¿Han escuchado? Mi hombre Howards, se reunió con un oficial, y me ha dicho que este no es un simulacro del barco, ¡el Titanic se está hundiendo! –**Su cara siempre insulsa estaba transfigurada por su alarma.

**-¡Pero eso es absurdo!** –Exclamó Astoria- **Dijeron que este barco es insumergible…**

**-Solamente los periódicos dijeron algo** **semejante **–dijo Draco-** "Insumergible", y, "prácticamente imposible de hundir" son dos cosas completamente diferentes.**

Ella lo miró horrorizada –**No puede ser enserio. El Titanic no se puede hundir**

**-Te lo aseguro, Astoria, soy muy serio al respecto, y este barco se puede hundir con toda seguridad** –Draco se inclinó y cogió uno de los salvavidas, arrojándoselo a Lucius.

Verónica, que había entrado en la habitación, se acercó hasta su hija –**Ven Astoria. Vas a necesitar ponerte ropa de abrigo. Ven, querida.**

Las dos mujeres regresaron a su camarote. Astoria fue quejándose todo el camino.

Ajeno a la tensión en la sala, Wallace se sentó en el sillón más cercano, frotándose la cara con la mano –**Dios mío** –suspiró

Draco entró a su habitación a recoger las pocas pertenencias que pudiera meter en los bolsillos -un clip de dinero y las pocas alhajas pertenecientes a su madre que tenía- y se apresuró a vestirse con ropa más adecuada para el clima gélido.

_Y el agua helada del Atlántico Norte, _pensó mientras se ponía un jersey de lana y su cálido abrigo. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y soltó una maldición. Ya eran las doce y cuarenta de la noche, Hermione debía estar esperándolo desde hacía veinte minutos.

Severus estaba en la puerta cuando Draco la encaró para irse – **¿Tú entiendes, Draco, que sólo hay veinte botes salvavidas en el barco y más de dos centenares de personas?**

Draco sonrió –**Si usted me esta preguntando si he entendido que lo más probable es que muera esta noche, entonces sí, lo entiendo. Pero no quiere decir que no vaya a darnos una oportunidad.**

Pasó por su lado, pero Severus lo retuvo por el brazo **-¿Te vas con ella? ¿Qué hay de tu padre?**

-**Severus, me he enamorado de Hermione, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme que no se moje más que los talones de sus zapatos. Ella me necesita. Mi padre… él no necesita a nadie.** –Hizo una pausa, hundiéndose en el dolor de sus palabras –**Nunca lo ha hecho, y mucho menos a mi. Él puede valerse por sí solo. **

Lucius seguía sentado en el sofá cuando Draco caminó a través de la sala, cogió el salvavidas y se encaminó a la puerta. Al abrirla, hizo una pausa, mirando a los tres hombres.

-**Adiós, padre. Estoy… siento no haber sido la clase de hijo de quien pudieras sentirte orgulloso. Hice lo que pude, y lo hago…** -Draco se detuvo, con la sensación de tener cerrada la garganta- **Te quiero.**

Lucius levantó la vista hacia él con la decepción y el desprecio completamente ausente en su rostro por primera vez en la memoria de Draco. El hombre mayor abrió la boca para hablar, pero Draco no podía soportar la idea de lo que su padre tuviera para decirle.

Se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Ahora era el momento de encontrar a Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione tomó las escaleras hasta la cubierta "F", empujando en la carrera a los demás pasajeros que parecían aún no haberse enterado y todavía no habían comprendido que su situación era cada vez más precaria. Cuando llegó a su cubierta, se subió la falda y tomó carrera por el corredor. Delegados iban por cada cabina golpeando las puertas, tirando salvavidas y ladrando órdenes a _"levántate y ponte el salvavidas"._

Los pasajeros comenzaron a llenar los pasillos, muchos de ellos desconcertados por no entender inglés. Hermione se abrió paso entre la creciente multitud y finalmente llegó a su camarote.

**-¿Sabes que está pasando?** –Le preguntó Luisa, su compañera de cabina. Ella estaba acuclillada, atando uno de los salvavidas a su hija menor. Las dos niñas estaban llorando, alarmadas por el ruido y el pánico.

Hermione abrió la puerta del armario y extrajo su maleta. Se colgó de la cama y la abrió.

-**Hemos tocado un Iceberg. Luisa, ¡el barco se hunde!**

La mujer la miró sin comprender –**No entiendo** –dijo al fin, con su fuerte acento inglés

Hermione sacó su pesada falda de lana, la tiró sobre su litera y se sumergió de nuevo en la caja, tirando ropa a derecha e izquierda, hasta que encontró dos pares de medias de algodón y unas enaguas de franela.

**-Luisa, ¡no te quedes ahí parada! Saca a las niñas con su ropa más abrigada y date prisa.**

Se quitó las botas y se puso los dos pares de medias, las enaguas y la falda que ya llevaba antes y volvió a calzarse. Luisa terminó de vestirse a sí misma y a sus hijas con abrigos y bufandas y murmuró un "_buona fortuna_" antes de desvanecerse entre la multitud de pasajeros del corredor.

Atando el pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y enfundándose en sus guantes, Hermione metió la mano bajo la almohada para recoger su diario. Después de pensarlo un momento, quitó la funda de su almohada y envolvió el cuaderno con ella.

Cogió su abrigo y salvavidas, y se unió al resto de los pasajeros de tercera clase dirigiéndose hacia las salidas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Harry apenas se había dormido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del corredor.

**-¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Levántate! ¡Pónganse los salvavidas!** –Gritó el oficial y les arrojó cuatro salvavidas al piso **-¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

Cuando se trasladó a la cabina de al lado, Ron se incorporó sobre un codo, pasándose la mano por la cara **-¿Qué demonios pasa? –**preguntó medio dormido cuando Harry bajó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama.

Él no esperaba la capa de agua helada que estaba cubriendo el suelo **-¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos es esto?**

Quitándose los calcetines empapados, Harry salió corriendo al pasillo. Otros pasajeros, confundidos y alarmados por los gritos de los oficiales, estaban empezando a asomar la cabeza fuera de sus camarotes. Era una cacofonía políglota, por lo que Harry debió tomar al mayordomo más próximo y llamarle la atención

**-¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?** –Le preguntó. Él mayordomo no le prestó atención, por lo que Harry debió tomarlo del hombro y hacerlo girar **-¿Qué está pasando?**

**-El barco se está hundiendo por la proa** –respondió con el pánico en sus ojos como única demostración emocional. **–Póngase si salvavidas y… y buena suerte.**

Demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar, Harry se quedó viendo al mayordomo salir corriendo. Ron llegó a la puerta, el agua ya les llegaba hasta los tobillos **-Harry, ¿qué está pasando?**

**-Vístete. ¡El barco se está hundiendo y tenemos que encontrar a Hermione!**

**-¡Mierda!** –sopló Ron. Empezó a tomar sus pantalones y sus botas mientras Harry volvía a entrar al camarote comenzando a sacar su ropa. Sus otros dos compañeros de cabina, los cuales no hablaban nada de ingles, no necesitaron ninguna traducción para saber que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, y como acto reflejo, comenzaron a arrastrar su ropa.

— — — — — — — — — —

El reloj en la cabecera de la Gran Escalinata replicó a la una, y aún así, Hermione no estaba por ningún lado. Draco iba y venía, obligando a los pasajeros y tripulantes a caminar a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de moverse de allí por si Hermione llegara y él no se encontrara, sin embargo, el temor a que se estuviera herida o atrapada, era más abrumador.

El casual desinterés y las gentiles quejas de los pasajeros de Primera Clase por haber sido arrancados de sus aclimatados camarotes, habían dado forma a una especie de pánico discreto, que se hizo aún más fuerte después que el cohete de socorro había sido despedido quince minutos atrás. Ya cinco botes salvavidas se habían puesto en marcha, uno desde el babor, y cuatro de estribor.

Draco había estado brevemente con la señora Brown, quien le dio un abrazo tan sentido que le había provocado un nudo en la garganta. Él la agarro por los brazos, a través de su pesado abrigo de piel, y luego besó sus dos mejillas regordetas.

**-Vaya** –le había dicho a ella-** Dese prisa, tome un bote salvavidas y no se demore. Y si ve a Hermione…**

La señora Brown le tomó la cara entre sus manos enguantadas, y pudo notar las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer –**La llevo conmigo, y te prometo que estaremos a salvo. Dios te bendiga, Draco. Y buena suerte.**

Con esas últimas palabras ella se marchó.

Ahora Draco estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Había decidido dar una vuelta alrededor de la cubierta para ver si podía encontrar a Hermione cuando vio un destello de pelo rojo brillando al aire libre en el paseo marítimo.

Ron Weasley.

Draco corrió por las escaleras y traspasó las puertas laterales de estribor de la cubierta del barco. Estaba lleno de gente, las mujeres gritaban pidiendo mantenerse con sus esposos, mientras sus hijos lloraban de terror. Los gritos de los oficiales que se dirigían a la puesta en marcha se hacían eco por encima de los botes salvavidas.

Ron se había girado hacia la popa, y se movía rápidamente entre la multitud. Draco le oía pronunciar el nombre de Hermione.

**-¡Weasley! ¡Ron Weasley!** –le gritó Draco, esperando que el otro hombre fuera capaz de escucharlo sobre el ruido.

Por lo visto, la suerte estaba de su lado, porque lo hizo.

**-¡Malfoy!** –Ron se volvió en su lugar y se separó de la multitud hasta llegar a Draco.

**-¿Dónde está?** –Gritó el rubio- **Hermione, ¿dónde está?**

Su corazón se alojó en su garganta al ver como la esperanza en el rostro de Ron se derrumbaba **–Teníamos la esperanza que ella estuviera con usted. Harry está buscándola por babor.**

**-¡Maldita sea!** –gritó, asustando a una mujer de manera tal que tropezó con otra y ambas cayeron de bruces sobre la cubierta. Draco se agarró del cabello y cerró los ojos. La mano de Ron cayó sobre su hombro

**-La encontraremos, no se preocupe amigo, la encontraremos. **

**-¡Malfoy!**

Ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Harry abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Al llegar sujeto a Draco por ambos brazos.

**-¿Está aquí? ¿La pusieron en un barco?** –preguntó él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban frenéticos detrás de sus gafas.

Draco no podía mover la cabeza. Harry no le prestó atención, buscando con los ojos, desesperado, en los botes salvavidas algún indicio de su prima.

**-Ella todavía está en el barco** –dijo Draco- **Ella debe estarlo. Nunca lo dejaría** –_Ni a mi _

Draco tomó tanto a Ron como a Harry por los brazos y los llevó lejos de aquella locura en torno a los botes salvavidas **-¿Dónde está ubicado su camarote? Voy a ir a buscarla.**

**-Vamos con usted** –Dijo Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió con un gesto decisivo de su cabeza.

**-No, usted y Weasley quédense aquí y sigan buscándola por la cubierta. Si vamos todos, o incluso dos de nosotros, podríamos perderla. Me iré.**

**-¡Ni siquiera sabe donde buscar!**

Draco sonrió –**Ella es una mujer inteligente, y sé que tratará de encontrar la manera más rápida para llegar aquí ¿Dónde está su cabina?**

Harry lo miró fijamente, sin comprenderlo –**Umm… Cubierta "F"… F-44. Es popa, a babor.**

Draco le dio a Harry un apretón agradecido -**¡La voy a encontrar!** –gritó mientras se echaba a correr.

— — — — — — — — — —

Después de salir de su compartimiento, Hermione se fue a la escalera más cercana, sólo para descubrir que estaba tapada por los pasajeros de tercera clase desesperados por llegar a la parte superior. Se tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta que todas las escaleras cercanas estaban colapsadas, por lo que emprendió el camino hacia el ascensor, encontrando el eje vacío.

**-¡Maldita sea!** –maldijo. La cabina de Harry estaba en la cubierta "E" de proa, y estaba segura que con el hundimiento él ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que le representaba el problema de no saber donde podía estar o si él mismo estaba buscándola a ella.

¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

Al instante, el temor se apoderó de Hermione, asfixiándola y haciéndola caer hacia atrás contra la pared, jadeando. Los pasajeros a su alrededor estaban comenzando a entrar en pánico y tuvo que luchar contra el terror que amenazaba con consumirla

¡Tenía que haber una manera de salir de allí!

Tomando una respiración profunda, se hundió en la masa de personas y como pudo se abrió paso hasta la parte superior de la escalera "E". Esa cubierta estaba aún más llena de gente, y Hermione se vio empujada hacia un lado, a una cabina vacía, ya que los pasajeros cargados con sus salvavidas y los efectos personales que podían llevar con ellos no dejaban lugar en el pasillo.

Era una locura.

— — — — — — — — — —

El tiempo pasaba con una velocidad antinatural, o al menos eso le parecía a Draco. Cuando entró corriendo al vestíbulo de primera clase y llegó a los pies de la Gran Escalera, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se había despedido de Potter y Weasley en la cubierta del barco.

Las escaleras de la cubierta "D" estaban cubiertas de agua hasta la cintura, Draco ya estaba hasta las rodillas antes de que pudiera detenerse. Se resbaló y cayó sobre un costado de su cadera, el dolor raudo todo el camino hasta la columna vertebral, pero más insoportable era el agua helada. Era tan extremadamente fría que en cuestión de segundos sentía sus pies congelados incluso a través de las capas de lana y cuero.

Draco corrió hasta el rellano, el agua estaba subiendo alarmantemente rápido. Mirando hacia atrás, pudo divisar que la sala de recepción estaba casi completamente sumergida; los muebles habían comenzado a flotar en masa hacia las escaleras y, efectivamente, cortándole su ruta prevista

**-¡Diablos!** –susurró antes de girar y tomar el corredor hacia la cubierta "C". Tenía que encontrar otra manera.

La cubierta "C" estaba desierta, pero uno de los mayordomos quiso regresarlo a las escaleras. Draco corrió a toda velocidad en popa aferrándose a su costado por una puntada que le dificultaba respirar.

Cuando llego a la puerta al final del pasillo, pasó a través del paseo de Segunda clase, y a continuación, cruzando otra puerta y bajando la escalera, salió comedor de la misma clase. Se dio la vuelta en la esquina de la escalera y se detuvo.

Era un completo caos.

En un extremo contraste con el relativo silencio de la cubierta superior, los pasajeros de tercera clase estaban hacinados en el pasillo con una puerta de rejas cerrada que les impedía el acceso a la escalera. Un oficial se puso a la cabeza de la escalera y le dirigió a Draco una mirada muy severa.

**-Señor, usted necesita volver arriba**

Draco se quedó en la puerta, aferrado a ella **–¿Esta puerta está cerrada?** -´preguntó estupefacto.

-**Señor, por favor, No voy a preguntar de nuevo…**

La gente al otro lado de la puerta gritaba que la dejaran salir, sacudiendo las rejas con tanta fuerza que Draco se sorprendió que no la derribaran con sus propias manos.

-**Tengo que pasar para allí** –le gritó al oficial con los ojos desorbitados por el estado de shock.

-**Señor, no se lo voy a repetir…**

**-¡No, no lo entiende! ¡Esas personas van a morir aquí!**

**-Estoy cumpliendo órdenes**

**-¡Al diablo con sus órdenes!** –Le gritó en la cara-** ¡Tengo que ir allá y encontrar a alguien!**

Entonces, milagrosamente, Draco oyó su voz por encima del clamor.

**-¡Draco! ¡Draco, aquí estoy!** –gritó Hermione una vez que se abrió camino hacia la parte delantera de la multitud.

**-¡Hermione! ¡Oh, Hermione, gracias a Dios! Te he estado buscando por todos lados**

Para él era insoportable ser testigo del pánico en su rostro **–Draco, ¡no hay otra salida!**

A su lado, el oficial hizo un amague, como si fuera a correr, pero Draco lo agarró del cuello, lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta la puerta y le apretó la cara contra la rejilla de metal.

**-¿Tienes las llaves?**

-Señor, yo sigo mis órdenes –gritó el hombre

-Hay mujeres y niños aquí. La mujer que amo está aquí. ¿Vas a decirme que debería irme y **dejar que se ahogara?**

**-¿Ahogara? Pero nadie ha dicho…**

**-No sea absurdo. ¡Usted puede sentir la inclinación del jodido barco! No soy un experto, pero todos los indicios apuntan hacia el hecho que este barco va a ser sepultado en el suelo marino por la mañana** –Draco reajustó su agarre en el cuello del administrador y lo golpeó de nuevo contra la puerta.

**-¡Draco, no! ¡No le hagas daño!** –le gritó Hermione, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte del rubio

**-Estoy tratando de salvar tu vida, mujer ¿y te preocupa el que vaya a hacerle daño al hombre que planea dejar que se ahoguen? Déjate de pavadas y revísale los bolsillos, debe tener una llave.**

Con la presencia de Draco, el miedo de Hermione se había calmado. Se sentía segura ahora que él estaba ahí, y con esa seguridad, alcanzó su temperamento.

**-Tú sabes, Draco Malfoy, que no me gusta que me hables de esa manera. No lo voy a tolerar** –dijo mientras revisaba el bolsillo del oficial, dando un grito de júbilo cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un manojo de llaves.

**-Señor, por favor**

**-¿Cuál es?**

El oficial señaló la llave correcta, Draco la encajó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Empujando a lo lejos al oficial, arrebató a Hermione de la masa de gente que corría en estampida por la escalera. Puso las dos manos a ambos lados de su cara y la besó con fervor, profundamente, hasta que casi se desmayan por la embriagadora mezcla de miedo, alivio y amor.

**-Quise ver a Harry, pero después que fui a buscar mi salvavidas las puertas ya estaban cerradas** –gritó en medio de besos, con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas y sudor.

**-Está en la cubierta con Weasley, ellos te han estado buscando…**

**-¡Ay Dios!... ¿están bien?**

Draco le instó a correr, subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hasta la cubierta del barco.

**-Si, están bien. Corre, mi amor… tenemos que subir a un bote salvavidas**

— — — — — — — — — —

Salieron por estribor, que todavía estaba llena de gente y un bote salvavidas acababa de ser bajado al agua, Hermione pudo ver que estaba medio lleno y tiró de la mano de Draco.

-**Draco, ¡un bote salvavidas!**

**-¡Hermione!**

La muchacha se dio vuelta al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Harry que corría hacia ella, sujetándola en un apretado abrazo. Ron que estaba detrás suyo le extendió la mano y le palmeó el hombro torpemente.

**-Oh, Harry… ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!**

Harry sonrió y la besó en ambas mejillas **–Bueno, yo diría que me has encontrado, amor, para secar tus lágrimas**

**-Ya basta de esto –**dijo Draco, a pesar de que Hermione le estaba dando una mirada cargada de emoción- **Vamos, cariño, subamos al bote.**

Pero el caos que los rodeaba estaba llegando a un punto de ebullición. La gente, tanto hombres como mujeres, se empujaban en un intento de llegar a la embarcación semi-vacía. El Primer Oficial Murdoch estaba allí de pie, con una pistola en la mano.

**-¡Atrás! ¡atrás!** –dijo con voz aguda de ansiedad.

Draco se puso entre Hermione y la pistola del oficial, pero Ron Weasley se abrió paso entre los dos. Murdoch dio un respingo cuando Ron se precipitó hacia él.

Se escuchó un disparo.

Draco le cubrió los ojos a Hermione con una mano y luego la ocultó contra su pecho, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ella viera la sangre salpicando el salvavidas de Ron.

**-¡Ron!** –gritó Harry al llegar a su amigo más reciente, viéndolo caer, sin vida, en la cubierta. En el siguiente segundo, otro pasajero se lanzó hacia delante de la masa de pasajeros, y Murdoch apretó el gatillo de nuevo.

Hermione gritó en el pecho de Draco y el la abrazó con fuerza **–Oh, Dios, Oh Dios, ten piedad** –gimió. A pesar del intento de Draco por mantenerla mirando hacia otro lado, ella se volvió y miró.

El Primer Oficial Murdoch levantó la mano en un saludo a los miembros de la tripulación que lo miraban con horror. Luego se puso la pistola en la sien y apretó el gatillo por última vez.

Hermione gritó y cayó inerte frente a Draco. Él la cogió a peso muerte, con un miedo irracional a que le hubiesen hecho daño de alguna manera, pero miró su cara, vio que sólo estaba en estado de shock y que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

**-Tranquila, Hermione, está bien. Vas a estar bien** –murmuró entre sus gruesos rizos- **Potter ¡Potter!**

Hermione se agachó junto a él con el rostro rígido por el shock **-¿Está bien? ¿Hermione está bien?**

**-Ella esta bien. Potter, por favor dígame que hay más botes salvavidas del otro lado** –dijo Draco en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**-No son muchos, por lo que deberemos darnos prisa.**

Draco tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y se abrió paso entre los frenéticos pasajeros de vuelta hasta el vestíbulo de Primera Clase. Para su horror, vio que sólo había dos barcos y que estaban siendo bajados, todos en la proa del barco, donde la cubierta ya estaba hundiéndose por debajo de la superficie del océano.

**-¡Maldita sea!** –maldijo mientras corrían hacia adelante. Para su alivio, dos botes salvavidas todavía se estaban cargando y depositó a Hermione, todavía aturdida por el suicidio del Primer Oficial, en la cubierta.

**-Aquí estamos, cariño. ¡Oh, Hermione, te amo tanto!** –gritó mientras le sostenía la cara entre sus manos y la besó con reverencia. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Harry la tomó después de Draco y la abrazó, tragando las lágrimas que quería salir **-Te quiero mucho, Herms. Tú has sido mi mejor amiga… die a tus padres que les agradezco muchísimo por ser tan amables conmigo…**

Sus palabras penetraron en la niebla en la que se había convertido su cabeza **-¿Qué…?**

-**Entra en el barco, amor** –dijo Draco levantándola y metiéndola en el bote salvavidas- **Recuérdalo siempre… Te amo**

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, el barco ya había comenzado a descender hacia el agua

**-¡No**! –Gritó poniéndose de pie y estirándose a él, pero sus brazos apenas rozaban el borde de la cubierta **–¡Draco, no! ¡Me quiero quedar con ustedes!**

Draco se asomó por la barandilla, y por primera vez en la noche, no pudo contener las lágrimas** -¡Te amo!**

Harry se dio vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirándola, apretando su mano sobre su boca en un gesto lleno de dolor.

Hermione gritaba y golpeaba a las dos mujeres que trataban de sujetarla por la espalda. Draco se inclinó sobre la baranda, con la intención de verla hasta que le fuera posible. Cuando el barco estaba a nivel de la cubierta de paseo "A", Hermione saltó violentamente, lanzando su cuerpo hacia el buque.

Las mujeres del bote gritaron, y Draco maldijo tan fuerte que Harry se volteó para ver que lo había hecho reaccionar así.

**-¡Mierda, Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –gritó mientras se apoyaba en la baranda para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los pasajeros que seguían de pie en la barandilla peatonal se habían acercado a Hermione, pero ella se los quitó de encima y salió corriendo.

Draco y Harry corrieron hacia la puerta de la Gran Escalera.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Draco estaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia ella. Su rostro era una terrible mezcla de terror, rabia y amor. Él la apretó en sus brazos cuando ella se arrojó sobre él sollozando.

**-No puedo dejarte, Draco. ¡No puedo dejarte ahora!** –exclamó contra su cuello. Él la besaba frenético por toda la cara sujetándola de los hombros.

**-¡Santo cielo, mujer! Me has dado un susto de muerte** –la sacudió con fuerza, pero el ver su bonita cara contraída por el dolor sólo lo hizo abrazarla una vez más. Miró por encima de su cabeza llena de risos a Harry que los miraba con tristeza.

**-El último barco se ha ido…** -anunció. Draco hundió el rostro en el cabello de Hermione, respirando profundamente para recuperar un poco de calma.

Hermione se acercó y le tomó la mano a Harry **–Vamos a estar bien, Dios cuidará de nosotros** –dijo con tal seguridad que Draco se vio tentando a creerle.

Una mujer gritó cerca, lo que llevó a Draco a mirar hacia atrás para ver el porqué. El agua golpeaba con furia hasta el hueco de la escalera, sacando a la gente por su resaca violenta.

**-Tenemos que salir afuera** –sentenció Draco poniendo a Hermione delante de él mientras corrían hacia las puertas laterales.

— — — — — — — — — —

15 de Abril de 1912  
><em><span>A 453 millas de la costa de Terranova<span>_

El Titanic fue cantando su última canción.

La inclinación hacia arriba de la popa, a ojos inexpertos de Draco, era cercana a los 25 o 30 grados, casi demasiado empinada para subir. La orquesta de la nave, que se había seguido desempeñando, incluso cuando los pasajeros aterrorizados gritaban su lamento a su alrededor, habían sostenido sus instrumentos hasta el final, dando su último adiós.

Draco miró hacia adelante y vio que el puente estaba bajo el agua, más allá de los azotes del mar y la gente gritando, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que flotara, –hamacas, puertas que se habían desprendido de sus bisagras, entre otras cosas- el aire se lleno de sonidos de muerte, y Draco se preguntó si su padre estaba allí, si Severus estaba allí… o Astoria.

Por encima de eso, el sonido de la nave era el más fuerte de todos. El acero se quejó por debajo de ellos, tanta agua era, incluso para el majestuoso barco, demasiada para resistir. Le continuó un fuerte crujido, y luego otro, se escuchó como los cables de anclaje se quebraron, y el enorme cilindro, demasiado pasado para las juntas de expansión de su base, fue arrancado de la cubierta.

Hermione gritó cuando se cayó de bruces al agua, aplastada por la gente que trataba de nadar. Draco la alzó y la abrazó con fuerza a su lado.

**-Vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la popa** –dijo cuando Harry llegó al otro lado de Hermione, y juntos corrieron hasta la cubierta inclinada. Detrás de ellos se produjo un gran estrépito de cristales rotos y más gritos desde el interior del vestíbulo de entrada a Primera Clase… la cúpula del techo había dado paso al fin.

Aquellos pasajeros que no estaban saltando al agua en un intento desesperado por escapar, hicieron lo mismo que Draco, Hermione y Harry estaban haciendo: correr a la popa, cada vez más alta. En dos ocasiones, Hermione se deslizó, de manera que cuando llegaron al final de la cubierta, Draco estaba prácticamente llevándola.

Harry dio un salto fuera dio un salto fuera del final de la cubierta a la toldilla de abajo, y le tendió los brazos a Hermione **-¡Salta!**

Ella dio un salto y cayó sobre sus rodillas, gritando de dolor, pero sacudió la cabeza en cuanto Draco saltó a su lado y le tendió la mano.

**-Estoy bien** –dijo con un gesto agradecido.

Harry tomó su otra mano, y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. El sonido del chillido del barco era tan escalofriante como el de los gritos de sus pasajeros.

Corrieron.

— — — — — — — — — —

La popa estaba llena de personas que luchaban por mantenerse de pie sobre la cubierta inclinada. Cada pocos segundos, alguien se tropezaba, y se deslizaba gritando hacia el agua que subía con rapidez hacia ellos.

Juntos, Draco y Harry, arrastraron a Hermione hasta la barandilla. Draco la interpuso entre las barras de hierro y su cuerpo **–Agárrate fuerte, mi amor. Yo te tengo.**

El barco se inclinó aún más y más, hasta que el mero esfuerzo de aferrarse hacía vibrar los músculos de Draco. Hermione había caído en un perturbador silencio, cuando la miró a la cara, vio que ella lo miraba con una extraña expresión beatífica.

**-Te amo** –fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes que él la besara y luego presionara la mejilla contra la suya

-**Ha sido mi honor, Hermione Granger, el amarte.**

Ella se aferró a él, sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas.

El momento se hizo añicos, como, cuando con un sonido como un grito mortal, se arrancó el segundo embudo soltando sus amarras y estrellándose en el mar. Segundos más tarde, las luces eléctricas vacilaron y se apagaron.

Entonces, el aire frío, se llenó con el sonido de metal rasgándose y madera astillándose: el Titanic se dividía justo detrás del tercer embudo**. -¡Aférrense!** –gritó alguien. La popa se dejó a caer hacia el agua tan rápido que Draco sólo tuvo tiempo para envolver los dos brazos a la barandilla y aprisionar a Hermione fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

La popa se estrelló de nuevo en el mar con fuerza y en la sacudida Hermione cayó de rodillas. Harry, que seguía agarrado a la barandilla junto a ellos, la ayudó estrechando su mando sobre la suya.

**-Eso es…** -dijo, mientras la popa, comenzó a subir una vez más.

Por un terrible momento, la mente de Draco se quedó en blanco. Pero justo entonces, sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de raza blanca, con galera, moviendo la pierna encima de la barandilla, aferrándose a la parte exterior de la nave.

**-Hermione, ¡sube más! Ahora, querida, ¡ahora!**

Ella hizo lo que dijo, trepando sobre los rieles antes que el peso de las máquinas y sus calderas empezara a hundir la nave.

En cuestión de segundos, lo que quedaba del Titanic comenzó su declive inexorable hacia el mar.

Draco se subió encima de la baranda y se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Hermione **–Vas a estar bien. No te sueltes de mi, Hermione.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos el agua que subía y la gente por debajo de ellos que era arrastrada por los desechos que se agitaban.

A su lado, Harry gritaba frenéticamente **–Cuando vayas para abajo, empieza a dar duramente patadas hasta llegar hacia la superficie. La succión del barco tira hacia abajo, pero puedes nadar, Hermione, sé que puedes.**

**-Harry, ¡tengo miedo! –**gritó Hermione- **¡Oh, Dios mío!**

**-¡Levántate!** –Gritó Draco mientras se inclinaba sobre la baranda, tirando a Hermione con él **–Cuanto te lo diga, toma la respiración más profunda que puedas.**

**-Está bien, ¡no me sueltes!**

**-¡No lo haré! Bueno, prepárate… ¡AHORA!** –Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire gélido.

Hermione y Harry también respiraron cuanto aire pudieron almacenar, y segundos después, el Titanic se desvaneció, cayendo bajo la superficie del Atlántico Norte.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione se sentía morir.

Sentía como si en cada músculo de su cuerpo se clavaran miles de agujas produciéndole un insoportable dolor. La falda de lana, más pesada por culpa del agua, se enredo en sus piernas y ella trató de patearla fuera para poder liberar sus pies, pero tenía todo el cuerpo demasiado adormecido. Trató de aferrarse a la mano de Draco, pero ésta se había soltado de su agarre. Trató de llegar a él, pero a pese a sus esfuerzos, no encontraba más que agua.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sintió que el agua, en una combinación de sal y baja temperatura, se los quemaba por mucho que los apretara para aliviar el dolor. Algo se enganchó al dobladillo de su falda, y gracias a Dios, la desenredó de sus tobillos.

Hermione pataleaba para mantenerse superficie, y justo cuando ella pensaba que sus pulmones estallarían comenzó a gritar.

Tomó otra respiración profunda y miró alrededor en busca de Draco o Harry. No podía ver nada más allá de sus pies. Sin la luz de la luna o las luces de la nave, todo estaba oscuro, sus compañeros de viaje no eran más que formas débiles y pálidas golpeando en el agua.

**-¡Draco! ¡Harry!** –Gritó- **¡Draco!**

Siguió llamándolos hasta que su voz se quebró y dejó de funcionar. Aturdida por el dolor, Hermione flotó en el agua hasta que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de sentir ni el frio. Una enorme puerta, que parecía haber pertenecido a primera Clase, flotaba cerca y reunió sus últimas fuerzas para alcanzarla y subirse arriba.

Una vez allí se quedó mirando el cielo, sus ojos buscaron en forma automática la constelación del Dragón. Cuando la encontró, por fin, las lágrimas fueron una cálida caricia contra su fría piel.

Se habían ido.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-Aquí hay uno ¡dame una mano!**

**-Parece muerto, déjalo.**

**-No, puedo ver su aliento en el aire. Haz lugar allí y pásame una manta.**

Las voces venían a Draco como a través de un largo túnel de viento, mientras era arrastrado dentro del bote y le quitaban el salvavidas.

Sus párpados se agitaron mientras trataba de concentrarse en el hombre inclinado sobre él que lo tapaba con una manta de lana hasta la barbilla.

**-Her…mio…ne…** -arrastró las palabras. Pero el hombre lo cayó colocándole una botella de whisky en los labios. El alcohol quemó todo el recorrido de su garganta y luego perdió el conocimiento una vez más.

Sin noción de Draco, otro hombre flotaba cerca, ya con la piel azul a causa de su muerte, sus gafas redondas colgaban de su cara por una sola patilla, con los ojos sin ver detrás de ellos.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-Ahí está, amor. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si se iba a despertar** –Unas manos extrañas la cubrían con una manta hasta los oídos.

Hermione parpadeó hacia el cielo, que todavía estaba oscuro pero ya iba aclarando a un color gris rosado opaco en el horizonte. Su cabeza palpitaba y le castañeaban los dientes. Pero cuando un suave brazo le levantó la cabeza y le presionó un frasco de agua, ella bebió agradecida.

Notó que estaba en un barco salvavidas que iba casi vacío, lo ocupaba uno de los oficiales del Titanic y dos de sus tripulantes, otros dos pasajeros que estaban sentados juntos en silencio, y quien la había tapado. Vagamente se preguntó si se trataba de Draco o Harry, pero estaba demasiado cansada para expresar su duda en voz alta.

Los suaves murmullos de los miembros de la tripulación de remo y su oficial, la fueron arrullando hasta que volvió a dormirse. Soñó con un hombre que una vez la había amado desesperada y locamente.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un barco se alzaba por encima de ella bloqueando la débil luz del sol.

_Carpatia._

**-¿Puede usted sentarse, querida?** –preguntó una voz. Era otra de las pasajeras rescatadas, una mujer que llevaba un abrigo harapiento bordado en piel, con una sonrisa amable. Ésta le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la ayudó a incorporarse **–Ahí lo tienes. Vamos a poder calentarnos muy pronto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

¿Su nombre? Hermione debe luchar por encontrar la respuesta, y ni hablar para expresarla en palabras –**Her… Hermione**

-**Eso es bastante **–sonrió- **Yo soy Elizabeth **–Con una simpatía parecía fuera de lugar, dadas las circunstancias, ella le ofreció su mano. **–Vamos a estar bien, ¿sabes? Muy bien**

Mientras la tripulación del Carpantia arrancó su viaje en el mar, Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Y este es oficialmente el último capítulo del fic!. Por supuesto le sigue el epílogo, no crean que la autora fue tan cruel de terminarlo así jajaja._

_Capítulo intenso, ¿no?_

_A mi, personalmente, me trajo muchas cosas a la cabeza. Mientras lo traducía, dejé bastante en segundo plano la situación dramática en sí, y me conocentré específicamente en la concientización que lo sucedido no es sólo la historia de una película. Me fue inevitable ponerme en el lugar de esos personajes, sentir esa desesperación, la situación es tan terrible que hasta suena irreal!_

_Muchas venían apostando quien moría, quién no... y puedo decir que hubieron varias que acertaron, ya que hubieron dos jajaja, pero que muchas no, y les fue por despistadas por no leer las advertencias del primer capítulo :P_

_En un momento de ocio y en el que me ganó la curiosidad, me puse a leer sobre el Titanic y a documentarme (si, lo hago aunque la historia ya esté escrita y no por mi :P) y encontré muchas imágenes que les pueden servir de referencia para el fic o si son tan chusmas como yo jaja. En un ratito armaré un álbum con dichas imágenes en mi grupo de Facebook (https : / www. facebook. com /groups/ FansIlwenMalfoy/ ...quitándole los espacios, obviamente)_

_También quiero invitarlxs a leer un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo conjuntamente con la talentosa **Promethea**, dicha historia pueden encontrarla en su perfil, o buscarla como _**Inner Beast.**  
><em>Tranquilas que terminaré mis otras historias, sólo que los estudios me tienen con los horarios y la disponibilidad un poco limitada!<em>

_Las espero el domingo para leer el final definitivo de esta historia!_

_Un beso gigante!_

**Ilwen** (29/04/11)


	6. Epílogo

TITANIC  
>POR EL MUNDO QUE ACABAMOS DE DEJAR<p>

**Epílogo**

15 de abril 1912  
><em><span>RMS Carpathia<span>_

Después de cargar a la última sobreviviente del Titanic, el bote número 12 fue izado a bordo del Carpathia, y, veinte minutos más tarde, se dirigía a Nueva York.

Draco se sentó solitario en el comedor, con la mirada fija en las haces en el fondo de su taza de té. Desde la absoluta vacuidad de sus pensamientos, un recuerdo vago vino a su mente, de una feria a la que una vez había asistido en Wiltshire, no muy lejos de casa.

Al igual que en la mayoría de las ferias ambulantes, había puestos de comida y malabaristas, paseos en pony y bailarines que agitaban banderas de colores; pero lo que más recordaba Draco era a una adivina. Ella estaba sentada fuera de su vieja tienda a rayas, barajando su mazo de tarot y ofreciéndole a todos los que pasaban, beber su té y leer en las hojas su fortuna.

En su momento, Draco se rió burlonamente, pero su madre siempre había encontrado ese tipo de vuelos fantasiosos como una distracción inofensiva, por lo que la había acompañado y se había sentado con ella en la mesa de la adivina.

Mientras Draco aceptó el té a la anciana del lugar, ésta le había leído las cartas de tarot a Narcissa, pronosticándole una larga vida de prosperidad –incluso ahora, Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la ironía- pero cuando Draco terminó su té, ella tomó la taza y mirando el fondo le dio una mirada de sorpresa

**-El agua va a ser su perdición, guapo. Tenga cuidado** –Su larga nariz casi tocaba el borde de la taza- **Una mujer lo llevará por mal camino, pero si sigues tu corazón, encontrarás el amor que las estrellas han prometido.**

La mujer lo miró con picardía y tendió la mano para recibir su pago. Narcissa puso dos monedas en su palma y Draco resopló con incredulidad

**-¿Eso es todo?** –Preguntó- **¿Evite tomar baños y mire las estrellas para enamorarse? Estás loca, vieja.** –Ella sólo se rió de él.

Ahora, cuando empujó la taza hacia un lado, pensó que se había cumplido dicha predicción, había encontrado el amor, y el mar se lo había quitado.

El bote salvavidas de Draco había sido uno de los primeros en ser sacados del mar, y cuando subió a bordo del Carpanthia, se encontró rodeado por la generosa bienvenida de la tripulación del barco y sus pasajeros. Carpantia había estado en su ruta regular, con destino a Fiume, cuando recibió la llamada de socorro del Titanic.

Después de ser visto por el médico del barco, le dieron un par de calcetines de lana y un par de zapatos –que le quedaban un poco grandes-, junto a varias tazas de café bien cargado. Se había envuelto con una manta sobre los hombros y dormitó en una silla en la cubierta, bajo el sol de la mañana. Cuando se despertó ya era casi mediodía y fue a buscarse una taza de té. Se sentó en el comedor, rodeado de una mezcla de pasajeros de ambos buques.

AL principio, había buscado por toda la sala, con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione. Pero ella no estaba ahí, y a pesar de las ganas, él tampoco esperaba que así fuera. Así que había bebido su té y una taza de caldo sabroso que un mayordomo le había puesto delante para entrar en calor, ya que todavía temblaba mientras su cuerpo luchaba por liberar el susto de su terrible experiencia.

Cuando la multitud en el salón se hizo demasiado grande para su gusto, volvió a salir a cubierta. Varios de los oficiales del Carpantia ibas de persona a persona, escribiendo sus nombres en unos papeles. Dos veces antes, Draco había asaltado a los oficiales, preguntando si una Hermione Granger había sido rescatada, pero las dos veces había recibido la misma respuesta negativa.

Draco se deslizó por la cubierta, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse y preguntarse que sería ahora de su vida.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los gruñidos de su estómago lo despertaron de su sopor. El sol se había alzado y ahora estaba asentado cerca del horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en una acuarela de rosas, naranjas y morados.

Se moría de hambre; la sopa que había comido antes y lo que debe haber sido un galón de té y el café, no eran suficientes.

Ahora que estaba despierto, Hermione volvió a ser la completa protagonista de sus pensamientos. El dolor fue como un puñetazo en el estómago tan feroz que quería acorrucarse y gritar por el dolor.

Se acercó a la barandilla y se sujetó a ella con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, miró la cubierta inferior, que estaba repleta de pasajeros rescatados de la tercera clase del Titanic.

Suspirando, levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte y un destello rojo le llamó la atención. Poco a poco volvió la vista hacia la derecha y cayó sobre una mujer parada cerca de la proa. El viento levantaba el dobladillo de su falda y revoloteaba alrededor de sus pies descalzos… una imagen inusual incluso teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del día.

Pero el pañuelo rojo atado alrededor de la cabeza de la mujer fue lo que retuvo la atención de Draco. Su cabello estaba completamente cubierto y las borlas del pañuelo bailaban alegremente en la brisa.

La escena era tan inquietantemente familiar, que Draco gritó el nombre de Hermione antes de poder detenerse.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, la mujer se dio vuelta, buscando el origen de la llamada.

Draco casi cayó de rodillas en estado de shock, pero se soltó y echó a correr hacia las escaleras.

**-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!**

La gente se volteaba para ver a Draco mientras saltaba los tres últimos escalones, tropezando en la cubierta. Pero él no se detuvo en ello, seguía corriendo hacia Hermione que también corría hacia él.

**-¡Hermione!** –Gritó mientras cubría la última parte de la distancia que los separaba. Ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos, llorando contra su pecho. Draco contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, estrechándola más contra él y respirando el olor a mar que aún se aferraba a su cabello y su piel. Ella estaba viva… ¡estaba viva! Viva en sus brazos, viva para nunca, nunca volver a dejarla ir.

Le tomó el rostro mojado entre las manos y miró su bello rostro. La besó con devoción, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, quitándole las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos. La besó con los ojos abiertos, temeroso de que si los cerraba todo fuera un sueño.

Cuando se separaron, Draco la miró con los ojos cansados, pero felices, y tocó suavemente una herida de su mandíbula.

**-Mi amada niña… pensé que te había perdido. Pensé que estabas muerta…** -dijo acercándola de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pelo.

**-Traté de aferrarme a ti, Draco ¡Lo hice! Pero… pero… ¡el agua estaba tan fría que no podía sentir nada!** –Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: la besó de nuevo.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-¿Y Harry?**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza tristemente **–Lo he buscado por todas partes, y le he preguntado a los comisarios, pero nadie lo ha visto, ni a ninguna persona que se ajuste a su descripción.**

Estaban sentados juntos en el salón de Primera Clase del Carpantia, donde muchos de los pasajeros del Titanic eligieron reunirse. Se les había ofrecido alojamiento, pero al no estar casados, Draco y Hermione se habían tenido que separar, y no habían encontrado atractiva esa perspectiva en lo más mínimo. En su lugar, encontraron un rincón apartado, con un cómodo sillón, en el que ahora Hermione se encontraba acurrucada con una manta caliente y una taza de té. Draco se sentó a sus pies, envuelto en otra manta y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas de ella.

**-Supongo que mi padre y Severus han muerto. He visto a Astoria y a su madre, pero** **Verónica al verme arrastró a Astoria lejos mio** –Le sonrió levemente- **Ese capítulo de mi vida ya está cerrado…**

Hermione acarició el cabello de Draco con una expresión pensativa en el rostro **-¿No echas de menos a tu padre? Yo sé que él no era… el hombre más agradable, pero era tu padre, ¿no?**

-**Supongo que, en cierto modo, lo hago. Me olvido de lo que podría haber sido si hubiese sido un padre más amoroso. Severus… él era mi amigo y lo voy a extrañar profundamente. Él fue para mí más padre que lo que Lucius nunca fue.**

Draco miró hacia arriba, un mayordomo se había acercado hasta ellos **-¿Puedo traerle a usted y a la señorita algo más? ¿Más té tal vez, o un plato de bocadillos?**

Draco asintió con la cabeza –**Eso estaría bien, gracias. ¿Podría traernos también un par de almohadas?**

El mayordomo asintió amablemente –**Alguien vendrá pronto a traer más almohadas y mantas.**

Después de que el hombre se hubo marchado, Draco miró a Hermione, encontrándola sonriente hacia él –**Te amo **–le susurró- **Nunca me imaginé que podía sentirme tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Todas aquellas personas, Hermione… **-Sacudió la cabeza.

**-¿Van a saber cuántos murieron? ¿Cómo van a saberlo?**

**-Sólo Dios lo sabrá a ciencia cierta. Que descansen en paz.**

Hermione bajó la cabeza, inclinándose hasta tocar su frente con la suya, y murmuró una oración dedicada a los perdidos en el mar. Cuando finalizó con un "_Amén_" Draco le besó los temblorosos labios.

**-Amén. **

— — — — — — — — — —

18 de abril 1912  
><em><span>Nueva York<span>_

El RMS Carpentia amarró en la bahía de Nueva York, tres días más tarde, bajo el amparo de la noche y la neblina de la lluvia, Draco estaba en la barandilla, apoderándose de la vista de la hermosa ciudad que se extendía ante él. Una semana atrás, la perspectiva de mudarse a Estados Unidos y comenzar una vida que no quería lo había hundido en una profunda depresión. Pero ahora…

Ahora.

A pesar de todo lo que se había perdido, Draco miraba Manhattan acercarse cada vez más y sentía el nuevo mundo recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Se suponía que todavía tenía su puesto reservado en Haversham y Finley, pero ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera lo que quería. Tenía planes de otra cosa, tal vez abrir una tienda, casarse con el amor de su vida…

Eso a materia de sueños, _sus_ sueños.

Se tomó un momento para pensar en su madre, y en lo orgullosa que debía sentirse porque finalmente había tomado el control y de su propia vida, y seguido los consejos de la vieja adivina.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba junto a un paraguas amablemente donado por uno de los pasajeros del Carpantia. Ella miraba absorta la Estatua de la Libertad, regalo de Francia a los Estados Unidos, sus ojos brillaban con la misma fuerza que los suyos. Sabía que desde ahora, su vida y fortuna estaban estrechamente vinculadas.

La tomó entre sus brazos, y abrazados vieron a la gran dama dándoles la bienvenida a casa.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **_Ahora sí, este es el final._

_Les agradezco a todos los que llegaron acá, los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y me dieron su apoyo en mi primer incursión en materia de traducciones :P_

_Fue tanto un honor como un reto para mi, y la verdad que hago un balance más que positivo!_

_Disfruté tanto de leer esta historia como también disfrute de cada domingo de compartirla con ustedes... de verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!_

_Espero seguir leyéndolas por el resto de mis historias =)_

_Muchas muchas gracias, y un beso grande para todas!_

**Ilwen **(06/05/12)


End file.
